Accidental Royalty
by Yankees01
Summary: Two cousin go on vacation to Europe and end up traveling with English Royalty... they don't know it, but will sparks fly? Char: OC, Wade Barret, Cena, Orton, Heath Slater, Justin Gabriel, Eve, Kelly Kelly, and more
1. Europe

**A/n: I only own Carissa and Cheyenne. I thought of this story after talking with my little sister and seeing the news lately. I thought it would be fun to write. Hope you like it and tell me if you want me to continue. **

I never thought I would make it to Europe, but my grandmother paid for me and my cousin to go for our 21st birthdays. I was so excited. I wanted to see the sites, go to clubs, and maybe at least meet a hot guy. My cousin was more excited than I was and we couldn't believe that we were staying for a month in London after taking a tour of France, Switzerland, Greece, and Italy.

"Are you all packed?" my mom asked me.

"Yes, I am." I said.

"I can't believe that you are going off for 3 months." She said.

"I know, but I will call you." I said and she smiled at me.

I fell asleep that night, but I wasn't sure how. I was so nervous about flying to Europe. I got up early the next morning and got everything. My cousin was meeting us at the airport. I knew that my Aunt was feeling the same way as my mom felt; they were happy we were going especially since the past few years had been hard; but they were also going to miss us.

I couldn't miss my crazy cousin for anything. She had black hair with blue streaks though it and I was so glad that she was the crazy one. I just had normal red hair and brown eyes; she had blue eyes, but used colored contacts to match her outfits. I usually ended up being her dress up doll when she was bored, and I didn't mind because she was really good with fashion. She graduated from a fashion design school two years ago and I just graduated from college with a degree in architecture and I was going to work for a firm when I got back from Europe. I hoped that these three months went by very slowly.

"I can't believe that we are going to Europe!" Carissa said after we got to the gate.

"Me either." I said and she hugged me.

"Just think, Chy, in a day we will be in Paris." She said and I nodded. I couldn't wait.

The flight was long, but since Grands wanted us to be happy she got us business class the entire way. I was glad because I couldn't imagine being cramped up in coach. We finally landed and were taken to our hotel. The tour started the day after tomorrow and we checked in today and let them knew that we were here.

"Let's sleep." Carissa said and I nodded in agreement. The room was beautiful, but so was sleep.

The next morning we went down to the restaurant for breakfast and I was eating when Carissa gasped.

"What?" I asked her.

"Tall, dark, and handsome on your 9." She said and I looked left to see a two guys sitting there talking. One was really cute and the other had potential.

"Oh, what if they are on the same tour." She said and I laughed.

"Go ask them." I said and was drinking coffee when she bounced over there before I could stop her. I saw her talking and she seemed really happy as she came back over.

"They are!" she said and I laughed as we finished eating.

"Did you get their names?" I asked her and she smacked herself in the forehead.

"That's a no." I said and she was laughing.

We knew that we would see them again and went exploring the city. We had fun shopping, eating some not so good foods, and seeing sites.

"Come on, the Eiffel Tower tonight!" Carissa begged me and I gave in. She had way more energy then I did.

We got up to the top and it was beautiful. I was looking around and Carissa was snapping a ton of pictures.

"Hey, it's the guys from the hotel." She said and I looked over to see the guys looking at the city.

"Wonderful." I said and she looked at me.

"Come on, Cari, we are going to see them on the tour, plus play hard to get." I said and she smiled.

"See, you are the smart one." She said and I was laughing.

I looked over and the guys were looking at us; I thought the bigger of the two was really cute, but knowing Carissa that's the one that she wanted. I sighed as I looked back over the railing. Paris was really pretty at night.

"Excuse me." A voice said and we both turned to see the guys standing behind us.

"Hi." I said and Nikki smiled.

"We wanted to know if you two wanted to grab food?" the one asked us and I smiled. He was British and cute.

"Sure." Carissa said.

"Great." The other said and he was definitely American.

"First, what are your names?" Carissa asked them.

"I'm Wade and this is John." Wade said and I smiled.

"I'm Carissa and this is Cheyenne." Carissa said and I smiled at them.

We got back down and caught a taxi. They had found a great Mediterranean place to eat; I was up for anything.

Wade POV

I was glad that we had found the two girls from this morning. They were both very attractive and John really liked the spunky one. We were going to the Mediterranean place that we had gone to the last time we were in Paris. John and I came from wealthy families and we had plenty of time to spend so we decided to go to on a tour of Europe. We had visited it plenty, but we wanted to tour it like normal people this time.

We got there and I pulled out Cheyenne's chair. She smiled at me as she sat down. I was so glad that they wanted to eat with us.

"How did you find this?" Carissa asked us.

"Just walking around." John answered and I nodded.

We ordered and I was having fun talking to them and sipping wine. We ended up staying there until the restaurant closed and kicked us out.

"So, now, how do you two know each other?" Cheyenne asked me.

"We are brothers." I said and they were laughing.

"No, you are American." Carissa said to John.

"No, I'm actually British… I just studied in America." He said and they nodded.

We got back to the hotel and walked them to their room. We were going to leave on the tour tomorrow so we were going to meet them for breakfast.

John POV

I was glad that we had met some people from the tour already. We were worried that it was going to be all old people or people from other foreign countries.

"They seem nice." I said and Wade nodded.

"They really do." I said and he smiled.

"You like her." I said and he laughed at me.

"I don't know her yet." He said and I nodded.

"Don't worry you have some time… let's just hope that they don't get tired of us." I said and we were laughing. I knew that this tour thing was a good idea.


	2. Lyon

**A/n: I only own Carissa and Cheyenne. **

**NexusorAgainstUs, Maynahchick, vipergirl86, & miamitravel- Thank you for the support and reviews. You guys rock! **

John POV

We got up the next morning and gout our stuff ready. We went to the lobby to find Carissa and Cheyenne coming down the stairs. I smiled and I know that Wade smiled when he saw them. We were getting ready to go into the restaurant when the tour leader came up to us.

"We will be leaving in an hour." He said and we nodded.

We all ate and the girls were quiet as hyper this morning. We had a nice breakfast before climbing onto the buses. We were told to pick our seats because they would be ours for the next 8 weeks during the whole tour. We were the youngest people on the bus and we all went for the back four seats.

I was sitting beside Carissa and Wade was beside Cheyenne. We weren't saying much when we left the city because the guide was letting us know what was going on. Carissa was leaning against the window a few hours as we rode through the countryside.

"You can lean on me if you want." I said and she smiled at me as she leaned on my shoulder.

"Why were you in America?" she asked me.

"I was in university." I said and she nodded.

"What school?" she asked me.

"UMass." I said and she nodded.

"That explains the accent." She said and I laughed.

"Did you go to school?" I asked her and she nodded.

"I went to a fashion design school." she said and I smiled. I realized that her look was definitely her own.

"What do you want to do with it?" I asked her.

"I want to be a fashion designer." She said and I smiled.

"What did you get your degree in?" she asked me.

"Nursing." I said and she looked impressed. I looked over to see Wade and Cheyenne talking.

Cheyenne POV

I was glad to be sitting with Wade; he was a nice guy.

"So, what did you go to university for?" he asked me. I smiled because they called everything by a different name.

"Architecture… I actually have a job lined up for when we get back." I said and he looked impressed.

"What about you?" I asked him.

"Marine biology." He said and I was impressed.

"That sounds so cool and super smart." I said and he laughed at me.

"I guess… I honestly didn't know what to study." He said and I smiled at him.

"Are you all going back after the tour?" he asked me.

"No, we are staying in London for a month." I said and he smiled.

"Oh,that's were we live." He said and I smiled.

"I guess we will be seeing much more of you two assuming that we get through the tour without killing each other." I said and he laughed. He had a deep laugh.

"I'm sure we will be fine." He said and motioned for me to look. John and Carissa were asleep on each other.

Wade POV

We made it to Lyon and checked into our hotel. We had the rest of the night to walk around the city.

"Would you like to walk around with us?" John asked Carissa and she accepted. Cheyenne just smiled at me and we decided to meet down in the lobby in an hour.

We got to our room and John was smiling.

"You like her?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"I think that I am just more glad that we found traveling buddies." He said and I nodded.

We both showered and were watching the news. They were reporting on our absence lately and I was glad for that.

"It's nice to not be recognized." He said and I nodded.

"Oh, they are going to be in London for a month after this tour." I said and he perked up.

"Great, except they will find out who we are." He said and I shrugged.

"Maybe by then they won't care." I said and he laughed.

"Good thinking." He said and I nodded.

We met in the lobby and the girls looked more refreshed. I offered Cheyenne my arm and John offered Carissa his. We were walking around looking at the shops and we eventually found a small restaurant. The restaurant wasn't very full and there was soft music playing. I looked over at Carissa and she was listening to music.

"Carissa, dance with me?" I asked her and she smiled.

We started to dance and John and Cheyenne followed behind us. I hadn't got to talk to Carissa much, so I wanted the opportunity to talk to her. She was fun to be around, and wasn't as reserved as Cheyenne. She also talked a lot more than Cheyenne did and I found out a lot. John looked comfortable with Cheyenne. The rest of the night went well and we finally got back to the hotel. We were in Lyon on more night so we all agreed to meet for dinner tomorrow night. I knew that the girls wanted to look at some stuff.

Carissa POV

We got back to the hotel and I was having so much fun. Cheyenne actually looked like she was having fun as well.

"They are so nice." I said.

"They must be hiding something." Cheyenne said laughing.

"Yeah, they probably have like 5 kids a piece and pay no child support." I said and we were both laughing so bad. We spent the rest of the night making up stories that were outrageous about Wade and John because they were almost too good to be true.

We got up the next day, grabbed coffee, and started to wander around the city. I knew that Cheyenne wanted to take pictures, look a buildings, and shop. I wanted to do all that except look at buildings. We always did what each other wanted to do because we figured that it couldn't hurt maybe learn something new. We had only ever had one fight when we were younger and it was over a Barbie. We ended up burning the Barbie years later because it was so stupid that we ever fought over that.

We made it to the shops and there was a beauty store. I found tons of great things.

"Look, Chy, this is that amazing hair dye." I said and she nodded. I knew about hair dye because I got my cosmetology certificate right out of high school.

"Oh, let me dye your hair for this trip." I said and she looked at me.

"Only if you do something drastic to yours." She said and I smirked.

"Fine." I said.

We got done and had three hours before meeting the guys around six. I got to work and put lack streaks through her red hair… it looked great. I also dyed mine bleach blonde with pink streaks. We got done just in time to meet the guys.

"What if they don't talk to us after this?" she asked me and I shrugged.

"You were the one who wanted to play hard to get." I said and she laughed.

John POV

We met the girls in the lobby and they had changed their hair colors. I looked at Wade and he was trying not to stare. They both looked really good now.

**A/N: Please review!**


	3. Girlfriend?

**A/n: I only own Carissa and Cheyenne. **

**Jodie54, Maynahchick, & miamitravel- Thank you for the support and reviews. You guys rock! **

Carissa POV

I looked at Cheyenne and she smiled; we had their attention. We walked up to them and they smiled.

"Like the changes." Wade said and John nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, it was all her." Cheyenne said and I was laughing.

"Ready?" John asked us and we nodded. Wade offered me his arm and I took it while Cheyenne slipped her arm around John's.

"What are you two in the mood for?" John asked us.

We looked at each other and shrugged.

"Um… oh, Greek!" Cheyenne said a few minutes later and John laughed at her.

"My fav." He said and she was laughing. I saw Wade make a face.

"Obviously, not yours?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"He wants to eat it a lot." Wade said and I nodded.

"We could always split up and meet up later for ice cream." John said and Cheyenne agreed.

"See you in two hours?" I said and we agreed.

Wade and I ended up at a small pizzeria and I had so much fun talking to him. He was easy to talk to and we both goofed off a lot. We got done eating and went into the small shops. I was having fun looking around with Wade. He bought me a bracelet that I was looking at and I kept telling him that I didn't want him to buy it. I knew that it wasn't expensive, but I didn't want him to think that I owed him anytime for it.

John POV

I was walking with Cheyenne when we found a Greek place. I was so glad that she liked the food. We grabbed gyros and walked to the park to eat. We finished and were sitting beside a fountain. She was taking a lot of pictures and I was laughing at her. We actually goofed off and took randomly stupid pictures.

We were looking in store shops and she saw an art store. We went inside and she was looking at sketch pads.

"Do you like to draw?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah, my major in college was architecture. I wanted to be an artist, but I figured this would bring me more money." She said and I was laughing.

I bought her a set of pencils and some sketch pads.

"John, no." she said and I smiled.

"Draw me some of the sites and we can call it even?" I asked her and she smiled.

"Fine. Thank you." she said and I smiled.

We walked around a little more and finally met up with them to get ice cream. Carissa was excited about her bracelet and Cheyenne was excited about her art stuff. I could tell that they were complete opposites, but they were likes best friends as well.

Cheyenne POV

I had fun with John and Carissa really liked Wade. We got up early the next morning to hear towards Marseille. I couldn't wait to see the Mediterranean. I was super excited. We got on the bus and I was sitting next to John today. I looked over and saw that Carissa was happy to sit next to Wade. I was glad that we weren't fighting over the same guy.

John and I talked about different things and I was having fun. He was a nice guy and he was comfortable to be around. We had a comfortable silence between us when we weren't talking. I even fell asleep on his shoulder.

"Come on, Princess… wake up." He whispered and I looked up at him. He had the prettiest blue eyes.

"Thanks." I said and Wade was walking Carissa up. We got off and walked to the hotel. The hotel was so close to the beach. I wanted to go. Carissa and I checked into the hotel and we headed straight for the beach.

"Do you like Wade?" I asked her and she smiled.

"He is super sweet… what about you and John?" she asked me.

"I like him." I admitted and she smiled. I hadn't had a boyfriend or even liked a guy since high school. I focused completely on college and now I could live a little. I knew that John and I wouldn't talk much after this trip, but I was going to have fun on this trip.

Wade POV

John and I got to our room when our father called. We talked to him on speaker phone and he was filling us in on the events. He was glad that we were having fun and that we made new friends. He just warned us not to screw up because it wouldn't be good for anyone. We finished talking to him and checked our emails. The rest of the world didn't care if I was on holiday; I still had to do stuff as the prince. I knew that John was just as bad. We were both princes and he was older, so he would more than likely get the throne.

"Let's go walk around." I said and he nodded.

We were walking around and stopped at a café. I was sitting in front of the TV and it was showing our pictures. We had quite a party before we left and it was still in the news.

"Do you think they knew who we are?" I asked John.

"No, or if they do… then they don't care." He said and I nodded.

"Do you like Carissa?" he asked me.

"Yeah, she is great, different, not stuck up and annoying to talk to." I said and he was laughing.

"You like Cheyenne?" I asked him and he nodded.

"She is amazingly smart and talented. She isn't like the stuck up type we are used to… neither of them are." He said and I had to agree.

We were drinking coffee when we saw Carissa and Cheyenne walking down the street. We were watching them and some guys were following them.

"Come on." John said and I nodded.

The guys kept whistling at them and they were trying to ignore it. We were getting closer when Cheyenne turned around a looked at the guys.

"Leave us alone!" she growled at them and I was impressed so I knew that John was as well. The guy tried to grab her arm and John grabbed him.

_"Laissez ma copine seule"_ John said to him and the guys backed off.

The girls smiled at us.

"Our knights in shinning armor." Carissa said and she took my arm. Cheyenne took John and we walked around with them the rest of that day. I was going to have to ask John about him tell them that Cheyenne was his girlfriend later.

**A/N: Please review!**


	4. Fun

**A/n: I only own Carissa and Cheyenne. **

**Maynahchick, & miamitravel- Thank you for the support and reviews. **

**Sorry for the mess up on the last chapter. I fixed it and I hope that you enjoy this chapter. **

Carissa POV

We walked around with the guys for a while and had dinner. Cheyenne was acting different and I couldn't figure out why, but I knew that she was going to tell me when we finally got back to the room. We made plans for tomorrow and got back to the room.

"What is your deal?" I asked her and she smiled.

"When John was telling the guy to get off me in French… he called me his girlfriend." She said and I smiled.

"Yay! I think that you two are cute together." I said and she smiled.

We stayed up and talked for awhile. I was glad that Cheyenne found a guy that seemed to like her. I just hoped that Wade liked me like that. He was a really sweet guy and I liked him. We finally fell asleep around two am.

Wade POV

John and I were answering emails and doing other things. We could hear the news going in the back ground.

Princes were spotted in France… We heard and we both looked at the TV. The news was reporting on where they thought we were. We had been in Paris… days ago.

"So, what's with you and Cheyenne?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"Are you sure?" I asked him and he looked at me funny.

"You called her your girlfriend to that guy earlier." I pointed out and he smirked.

"Yeah, it just kind of came out." He said and I nodded.

"Was there any truth to it?" I asked him and he smirked.

"I wish." He said and I nodded.

"Talk to her about it… see where it goes." I said and he laughed.

"Only if you do it with Carissa." He said and I nodded.

"Fine, since we are spending the day with them tomorrow." I said and he nodded.

Cheyenne POV

We got up the next morning and met the guys for breakfast. I couldn't really look at John because of what me and Carissa had talked about.

"What do you want to do today?" John asked me.

"The beach?" I asked him and he smiled. He had a great smile… and cute dimples.

"Sure." He said and I nodded.

"What are ya'll doing?" I asked Carissa.

"We are going to a rent scooters." She said and I nodded.

"Let's all lay out by the pool tonight." Wade said and we all agreed.

We got done with breakfast and I grabbed my stuff to go to the beach. We weren't going to lie out on the beach, but I wanted to draw beside it. We got there and John had chairs for us.

"Are you sure you aren't going to get bored?" I asked him.

"No, but you have to kick the football around with me in a little while." He said and I nodded.

I was drawing and John kept on looking over at me. I wanted to ask him if he meant it, but I was afraid to know the real answer. He was dribbling the ball and some guys were playing down the beach.

"Do you mind if I play?" he asked me.

"No, go ahead." I said and he smiled at me.

I drew a couple different sketches as John played and he finally got me to play. I was having fun and I didn't suck too bad. I hadn't played since high school.

"You didn't do bad." He said as we walked back to our stuff.

"Thanks, I am just glad that you made up for where I sucked." I said and he was laughing at me.

"John, can I ask you something?" I finally asked him and he looked at me.

"What?" he asked me and I was really nervous asking him.

_"Vouliez-vous dire de m'appeler votre amie la nuit dernière?"_ I asked him. He smiled at me.

_"Je ne pensais pas à ce sujet, mais je ne me dérangerait pas si c'était vrai_." He said and I smiled.

"Really?" I asked him.

"Yeah, Cheyenne, you are different and I know that right now we just have this trip, but I wouldn't mind it if you didn't." he said and I smiled.

"I want to." I said and he smiled at me.

We walked back to the hotel to meet Wade and Carissa to lie out beside the pool. John held my hand and I was happy.

Carissa POV

Wade and I had fun riding scooters and looking at the sites. I took a ton of pictures and we goofed off with the camera. Wade was a really nice guy and I liked him. I just didn't know if he liked me.

"Carissa?" Wade asked me when we were grabbing water. I looked at him and he looked like he was trying to say something.

"What?" I asked him.

"So, I wanted to know if you would be willing to get to know each other better over this holiday?" he asked me and I smiled.

"Like dating…?" I was asking and he shook his head yes.

"I know that John and Cheyenne are dating… would you want to date me?" he asked me and I smiled.

"Yeah, and when we get done with this… we can figure everything out." I said and he smiled. I was surprised that he was so nervous about this because Wade walked around like nothing bothered him.

We finally got back to the hotel and Cheyenne was going to meet me in the room. I was up there and was coming out with her bikini on.

"You and John?" I asked her and she smiled.

"Yep, you and Wade?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Europe is awesome!" I said and she hugged me.

"Come on, get ready." She said and I was laughing.

I put on my bikini and we were joking around. I had a solid black one and she had a baby blue one. We swapped so I was wearing my bottom and her top and she was wearing her bottoms and my top.

"We look good." I said as we stepped off the elevator. The guys were going to get us a private tent that we could put out stuff in and lay out on. We walked out and saw them shirtless. Cheyenne's jaw dropped and I was shocked.

"No, they look good." Cheyenne said and I was laughing. She was slowly coming out of her shell and I was glad because I knew that she would have more fun that way.

We walked over and the guys smiled at us.

"I like the mix up." Wade said and we were laughing.

"Come on." John said and they Cheyenne into the pool. Wade caught me and threw me in as well.

We had fun splashing around, have drinks, laying out, and talking. John already looked infatuated with Cheyenne and she deserved to be happy. I was just glad that we didn't like the same guy and we each have our own happiness right now.

**Translations:**

**_Vouliez-vous dire de m'appeler votre amie la nuit dernière?_ - Did you mean to call me your girlfriend last night ?**

**_Je ne pensais pas à ce sujet, mais je ne me dérangerait pas si c'était vrai._ - I didn't think about it, but I wouldn't mind if it was true.**

**A/N: Please review!**


	5. Tabloids

**A/n: I only own Carissa and Cheyenne. **

**Maynahchick, Jodie54, & littleone999 - Thank you for the support and reviews. **

**I won't be updating for a few days. I hope that everyone had a good Thanksgiving or weekend!**

John POV

The next day was another day on a bus. We were going to Milan in Italy and I knew that Cheyenne was excited. She was sleeping on my shoulder as we rode along the French countryside. I was looking out the window when Wade nudged me. I looked at him and he handed me his phone. I looked at what he was looking at. I saw his picture with Carissa in the front page of a French tabloid. I sighed and looked at him.

"They are catching on." I said and he nodded.

"Should we tell them?" he asked me and I looked at Cheyenne.

"I don't know… I almost don't want to, because we just got good." I said and he nodded.

"Let's see if we can keep it that way a little longer." He said and I nodded.

We stopped in Nice and then Genova before finally making it to Milan. I was glad to be there and I knew that Cheyenne was happy. Carissa just wanted to go shopping and see fashion. I knew that Wade didn't like to shop, but I knew that he would do it for her.

"Come on, I want to take you somewhere." I told her after we all met in the lobby. She smiled and took my hand. I was in a baseball hat so that maybe I wouldn't be recognized. I just wanted to get to know Cheyenne before she found out everything. I was going to tell her, but that's not something you tell someone right off if you want them to get to know that real you. I didn't think that she was that shallow, but I still wanted her to get to know the real me.

Carissa POV

Wade and I immediately went to the fashion district. I wanted to shop and get ideas. He was laughing at me because most of the time I was in awe or didn't have much to say. I was taking pictures and getting ideas about. Wade was really nice about it when I was trying on clothes and ended up buying a few things. I was having fun and I didn't want him to get bored.

"What do you want to do now?" I asked him and he looked shocked.

"I was going to do what you wanted to do, but if you really want to do something let's get seats for the AC Milan game and then Cheyenne and John can go with us." He said and I nodded. I wanted him to have fun as well.

We met up with them before the game and went into the stadium. I had never been in a soccer game, but the seats were close to the field. The game was interesting even if me and Cheyenne really had no clue what was going on. John and Wade were getting into it.

"At least they are having fun." She said and I laughed at her.

"Did you do anything fun?" I asked her.

"Yeah, John took me around and showed me the old buildings… what all did you buy?" she asked me.

"Some shirts, a cute pair of boots, and some accessories." I said and she nodded.

We kept watching and the guys were having a lot of fun. We left the game and grabbed take out. I just wanted to go back to the hotel.

"Movie?" Wade asked us. We all agreed; I just hoped that I didn't fall asleep during it.

Cheyenne POV

We got back and ate in Wade and John's room. I was sitting on the bed with John when we started the movie. The guys had brought a portable DVD player. We ended up putting in The Expendables and I was leaning against John. I was laying against his chest and he was leaning up against the headboard. He had his arms wrapped around me and I was comfortable. I looked over at Carissa and she was cuddled up to Wade.

I didn't make is twenty minutes into the movie before falling asleep. I woke up the next morning still sleeping on John. He had moved down and was laying in the bed with me. I looked over to see Cheyenne curled up in Wade's arms. I smiled as I looked at John. He was so cute when he was sleeping. I carefully got up and stretched. I was going to leave when I heard someone move. I looked over to see Wade sitting up.

"Where are you going?" he whispered.

"Food." I whispered back.

"I'll go with you… meet me downstairs in 10?" he said and I nodded.

I showered, changed, and met him downstairs. We were walking to a coffee shop nearby.

"You really like Carissa?" I asked him and he smiled.

"Yeah, I really do… I know that John really likes you." he said and I smiled.

"You two are really nice guys. I'm glad we met you." I said and he smiled.

"Likewise, shorty." He said.

'It's Fun sized." I said and he was laughing at me.

We were grabbing stuff when I walked by a newspaper stand. I bought some to read on the bus and when we left Milan today. I was kind of glad that we were only staying here one day.

John POV

I woke up and Cheyenne wasn't in my arms. I looked over to see Carissa on Wade's bed and he was gone. I was sitting up when the door opened and I could hear talking. Wade and Cheyenne came in holding food and coffee. I grabbed it from her and sat it down.

"She still isn't up?" Cheyenne asked and we were laughing as she started jumping onto the bed. Carissa wasn't happy and finally knocked her down.

"Food." Cheyenne said and Carissa disappeared into the bathroom.

"We aren't in our room!" she said and we were laughing as she came out.

We all sat down, had breakfast, and then got ready to leave.

Cheyenne was sitting on the outside today and Carissa was across from her so they could swap tabloids. I fell asleep on the way there.

Carissa POV

I was looking through tabloids when Cheyenne nudged me. I looked at the page she was pointing at. I looked at the pictures and it was talking about two English princes. They looked a lot like John and Wade… the girls in the pictures looked a lot like us. I just looked at Cheyenne and she shrugged. I just smirked.

"There is no way we are dating princes." She said and I shrugged.

"See if we pop up in the tabloids again." I said and she smirked. I didn't fully believe it, but it would be hilarious if it was true.

**A/N: Please review!**


	6. Cruise

**A/n: I only own Carissa and Cheyenne. **

**Maynahchick, Jodie54, candy3484, Miamitravel, & littleone999 - Thank you for the reviews! **

**Sorry for the delay in updating! I hope that you like the chapter. **

John POV

We had been on the tour for weeks and seen everything. I have had so much fun and getting to know Cheyenne has been amazing. She is perfect in every way and I am so glad that she is coming to London for a month. I am also terrified that she is coming for a month… she still doesn't know exactly who I am. I knew that Wade was absolutely in love with Carissa. I knew that he had the same fear as I did… what if they leave us because of who we are. I had never found anyone like Cheyenne and I knew that I probably never would.

We were in Greece and the girls wanted to get matching tattoos to remember the trip. We were going on a dinner cruise and it was just the four of us. We had booked it as a surprise for them; I wanted Cheyenne to be happy.

We got to the tattoo parlor and they wanted it on their backs. Cheyenne slipped off her shirt and she was in a sports bra. I had seen her in a bikini, but she still amazed me with how good she looked. I loved the different tattoos she had and Carissa had a few herself. Carissa's were mainly down her spine and on her neck, but Cheyenne's were everywhere. I loved the one down her side of the stars.

"What are you two going to get?" Wade asked them and they both smirked.

"We are getting the Omega sign on our hip." Carissa said and Cheyenne nodded.

"Why Omega?" I asked.

"Because this is the last trip we will have time to take together for a long time, plus it's the end of our childhood and now beginning of adulthood." Cheyenne said with a slightly sad tone in her voice.

The both got the symbol on their hips and then we all went shopping. I loved to see their different taste especially in clothes. Carissa went for the stylish and weird, but Cheyenne had her own taste definitely unique to her.

We finished and went back to the hotel. I was getting ready with Wade and we were excited, nervous, and unsure of everything after tonight. I changed into a pair of black pants and a white button up shirt. Wade was in some grey pants and a black button us shirt.

"Did you get it?" he asked me and I nodded. We had each picked out a necklace to give them. He had gotten Carissa a pink sapphire on a white gold chain. I had gotten Cheyenne a black diamond on a platinum chain.

"Should we tell them tonight?" he asked me and I sighed. I shrugged.

"I don't know… I mean… we might be able to sneak around London or at least wait until we get to London to tell them." He said and I nodded.

Carissa POV

Cheyenne and I were getting ready and we were sad and excite. They wanted us to go somewhere special tonight. I was finishing up Cheyenne curls and I was looking at my hair in the mirror. Cheyenne had done my hair and it looked great. We were both wearing spaghetti strap dresses. I was in a black one and Cheyenne was in a dark green one.

"Are you nervous about tonight?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, I mean we still have a month in London, but who knows… I am just glad that they didn't turn out to be the princes." I said and she laughed.

"Yeah, felt sorta dumb there for thinking that." She said and I nodded.

We grabbed our stuff and headed for the lobby. We got down there and they were waiting for us. I smiled at Cheyenne before taking Wade's arm. He looked so good and Cheyenne looked happy with John.

The taxi took us to the dock and we were surprised when they had rented a yacht to take us out in the harbor. John and Carissa were on the top deck while Wade and I were on the one below them so that we could each spend time together. I smiled at Wade as we started to leave the docks.

"Thank you." I said and softly kissed him.

"Anything for you love." He whispered. I smiled at him as he wrapped his arms around me. We were standing at the railing as they brought food to us. They sat it on the table and I smiled at him.

We eventually sat down and were feeding eat other fruit as we waiting for the sun to set.

Cheyenne POV

I was up on the top deck with John and they had brought us food. I smiled as I fed him a strawberry. We were sitting on a small couch that was facing the setting sun.

"You are beautiful." He said and I smiled as he kissed me. I had connected with John so much in the past weeks. I knew that no matter what else happened that I would always remember him.

"Thank you… you look good." I said and he smirked.

"You do to, but you are missing one thing." He said and I looked at him strange.

"I know what it is." He said and pulled a box out of his pocket.

"I think this is it." he said and I looked at him.

"Open it." he whispered and I opened it to find a necklace with a black diamonds. I gasped and looked at him.

"John… I can't…" I said and he smiled as he took it out. He put it on me and smiled at me.

"Thank you." I whispered as I pulled him in for a kiss.

"You are most welcome…" he said and kissed me again.

"Dance with me?" he asked me as music started to play and I nodded.

We were dancing and I was so happy. The sun was starting to set and everything was perfect. I hoped that Carissa was as happy as I was.

Wade POV

I was sitting on a lounge chair with Carissa as the sun set. I had given her the necklace and she was so happy. I was so worried about the night ending because I didn't want to. I loved having Carissa in my arms and she was perfect. The cruise lasted well past midnight and we finally got back to the docks. I smiled when I saw Cheyenne and John smiled and looking very happy. Carissa and Cheyenne hugged before we all got into a taxi.

We got back to the hotel and told them goodnight before going to our room. John jumped in the shower and I was checking email. I wasn't surprised to see that we already had events being planned for us. I sighed as I put them in our calendars and got a shower after John.

"Did Cheyenne like her necklace?" I asked John and he smiled.

"Yeah. Did Carissa like hers?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, I think I want to marry her." I said and John smirked.

"You know I feel the same about Cheyenne." He said and I was shocked hearing this from John.

**A/N: Please review!**


	7. Found Out

**A/n: I only own Carissa and Cheyenne. **

**littleone999 - Thank you for the review!**

Cheyenne POV

We flew to London the next day. I was glad that we were on the same flight as Wade and John. They even upgraded our seats for us. I was shocked, but John and Wade insisted that we be in Business class with them.

I was leaning on John during the flight and I noticed that someone kept turning around and looking at us.

"They are staring." I said and John saw them. He just smirked and kissed me.

"Now they have something to stare at." He said and I smirked as he continued to kiss me. I broke apart and smiled at him. The flight was four hours so I cuddled up with John and watched a movie. I saw that Carissa and Wade were both asleep. I was glad when the flight was over.

"We got you a different flat to say in… hope you don't mind." Wade said and we look at each other confused.

"Are you sure?" I asked slowly.

"Yeah, it's our families and we want you two to stay there." John said I shrugged.

We were taken by a waiting car to a very nice flat in Kensington. We were shocked at how nice the streets were and how everything was perfect. The flat was amazing… it had three bedrooms and everything was full of furniture.

"This is amazing." I said as John put my bag in my room.

"I'm glad you like it." he said and kissed me.

Wade POV

John and I left a little later after we told the girls were the nearest market was to buy food. We went straight to the palace. I was glad to be home, but I hated that we still hadn't told them who we were. I dropped my stuff and I had already been told that our father wanted to see us.

"Think he is going to yell?" John asked me and I shrugged.

"Who cares… I like mine." I said and he nodded in agreement.

We were let into the study a few minutes later and father was watching the TV above the fireplace. I saw us leaving the airport with Cheyenne and Carissa. I glanced at John and he sighed.

"I see that my sons are home just in time to bring controversy with them." He said and smiled at us.

"Hi Dad." John said and hugged him.

"Dad." I said and hugged him.

"So, who are they and how much will it take to get rid of them?" he asked us.

"We met them on the trip, they are American, and I like mine." John said and dad looked shocked.

"Wade?" he said and John looked at me.

"I feel the same. They are staying at our apartment in Kensington." I said and he sighed.

"What did they do when they found out who you were?" I asked them.

"They don't' exactly know." I said and we heard laughter from behind us.

"That's bloody brilliant." A voice said and we turned to see Kelly standing there and her friend Eve.

"Shut up." John growled and Kelly rolled her eyes at him.

"You know, I wish our boyfriends hadn't found out for a while." Eve said and Kelly shrugged. I loved my sister to death, but she was spoiled and she knew it.

"Kelly and Eve… go shopping or something." Dad said and they disappeared.

We talked to Dad a little longer before going over to friends. John knocked on the door and Justin opened the door.

"Hey, just in time to tell us about the new girls." Justin said and I was laughing.

"Hey man." Randy said as he came downstairs. Justin, Randy, Heath, and Phil were some of our closest friends. They all lived in a huge flat in the middle of London. We had all gone to grammar school together. Randy and Justin's dad was one of the dukes, Phil's dad was in the House of Lords, and Heath's Dad worked for Virgin and had tons of money.

We were talking with them and having fun. We were going to meet Heath and Phil at a local pub for dinner. We told them that we would tell them about the girls when we got there.

Carissa POV

Cheyenne and I walked to the market and got some food for the flat. We kept getting looks, but we couldn't figure out why. We were both dressed correctly and had nothing on our faces. We knew that they couldn't just look at us and tell that we were American. We finally got everything and got back.

"How come the rest of Europe was nice, but London is full of rude people?" I asked Cheyenne and she shrugged.

We put everything up and Cheyenne turned on the TV as we sat down. We were flipping through and found some sort of news station.

"Oh, they are talking about the princes." I said and she stopped. We were watching as they were talking about the princes and the girls that have been recently spotted with them.

"What do you think they look like?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"Probably gold-digging, fake whores." She said and I was laughing.

"Jealous?" I asked her and she laughed.

"No, not really… unless the prince looks like John… I really don't care." She said and I was laughing.

We kept watching and they started to show pictures of the princes and the girls. I looked at Cheyenne and she looked at me. The girls were wearing the same things we had traveled it… the princes were in what John and Wade wore… they looked like us. Cheyenne looked down at her clothes and then at me.

"You don't really think…?" she asked me and I shook my head no.

"They would have told us." I said and we kept watching. The press had no idea who the girls were and how they met the princes. We kept watching when they finally showed a close up picture of the princes… it was Wade and John. I looked at Cheyenne and her mouth was hanging open like mine was… I had no idea what to do.

John POV

I had fun that night with Heath, Justin, Phil, Randy, and Wade. We were going to go out with them tomorrow night so that they could meet Carissa and Cheyenne. I got to my room and realized I had left my phone there. I opened it to text Cheyenne and had 4 missed calls and 25 text messages. They were all from Cheyenne.

_Miss you…_

_Hope you are having fun…_

_Grocery shopping is so weird here…_

_I think that you need to tell me something…_

_I'm not surprised you are ignoring me…_

_You probably have five other girlfriends… Royalty always get what they want…_

I immediately went to Wade's room.

"What?" he asked me when I barged in?

"They know… they found out… Cheyenne is pissed." I said and he threw something.

"Come on." He said and I looked at him strange.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"To see them." He said and I nodded.

I just hoped that Cheyenne would still talk to me… I knew I should have told her.

**A/N: Will Cheyenne and Carissa forgive them?**


	8. Beg

**A/n: I only own Carissa and Cheyenne. **

**Thank you to Miamitravel for the support and muse :)**

**Maynahchick, miamitravel, & littleone999 - Thank you for the review!**

Carissa POV

I wasn't happy with Wade or John and I knew that Cheyenne was pissed. She had texted John and he hadn't responded to her at all. We were still up at 1 am trying to figure out what to do. I was pissed and wanted to leave; Cheyenne held out hope, but it was fading fast.

"Come on, at least get some sleep." She said and I sighed.

"Why couldn't they have just turned out to be normal rich guys?" I asked her and she shrugged.

We started to walk to the back when there was a knock at the door. I looked at Cheyenne. She walked over and looked through the peephole.

"It's them." She whispered and I turned to walk to my room. I heard her opened the door as I slammed mine.

John POV

Cheyenne opened the door and she looked pissed. Wade and I just looked at her.

"Carissa is in the room she chose… she is probably not going to speak to you." she told Wade and he sighed as he walked past her. I heard him knock on Carissa's door. He was greeted with a 'go the fuck away… asshole'. Cheyenne turned and looked at me.

"Can we talk?" I asked her as I shut the door behind me.

"Upstairs?" I asked her and she sighed as I followed her upstairs to the loft in the flat.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Oh, that doesn't even begin to cover it… you haven't said enough… literally." She said and I sighed.

"What was I supposed to do?" I asked her.

"You know maybe mention that you could possibly rule a country one day in between the walks, the dinners, or the quiet moments?" she asked me and I looked at her. I could tell that she was furious.

"I know that I should have, but It's not something that's easy to bring up." I said.

"And having to find out that the guy you like is a prince and that you will be stalked because you are dating him… is easy to find out? No, you just didn't want to say anything." She said and I was getting frustrated.

"No." I said.

"Yes, apparently." She said and I ran my hand over my face.

"No…" I was saying and she turned to walk away. I grabbed her arm and pulled her to me.

"Let me go." She said and struggled.

"Don't fight me… just listen." I said.

"I have listened enough." She said as she kept struggling. I got tired of being hit and pulled her hands behind her back and held them there in one of my larger hands. She was now wedged against me.

"Look, I'm sorry… ok, I'm really fucking sorry. I should have told you but I didn't… I didn't because I wanted to get to know you. I wanted you to get to know the real me… not the tabloid version of me… just me. I really like you and I want you to be around. I know that I fucked up… but please don't leave… let me show you London. Let me show you everything and then at the end of the month… if you are still upset about this or just don't like it anymore… then I won't stop you from going." I begged her and she looked at me. I leaned down and softly kissed her.

She arched her back and I slowly let her hands go. She ran them up my arms and to my chest. She pushed off of me and looked at me.

"You have until the end of the month." She whispered and I gave her a small smile.

She walked down stairs and I followed her. She went to the bedroom she was staying in and I sat on the couch. I could Wade in there with Carissa.

Carissa POV

I was sitting on the bed when Wade came into the room. I had told him I didn't want to talk, but like normal he didn't want to listen to me. He walked in and I threw a pillow at him. He caught it and sat it on the bed. I picked it up and threw it at him again. He sighed and threw it back, but he was more forceful. I gasped when he hit me with it and he sighed.

"I'm sorry… I'm frustrated too." Finally came out of his mouth.

"Really? Did you just find out that you were a prince today too?" I asked him in a sarcastic tone. He smirked when I said that and I threw the pillow at him again.

"Look, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you… I should have told you. I am an idiot and whatever else you want to call me. I liked you and I just never found the time to tell you." he said and I rolled my eyes.

"You had plenty of times." I said and he sighed.

"I know, but I wanted you to know me for me and not the Prince of Wales." He said and I sighed.

"I don't care if you are a prince… I care if you tell me the truth or not." I said and looked at him. He walked over to me and I was now taller than him because I was standing on the bed. He settled his hands on my hips and looked up at me.

"I'm so sorry, Carissa. I didn't mean for this to upset you… I really like you… I just had fun around you so I didn't think about it until it was too late." He said and I looked down at him. I could see the sincerity in his eyes. I leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"Last chance." I said and he nodded.

"I won't need anymore." He said and I kissed him softly. He pulled away and smiled at me.

"Now, get out so that I can sleep." I said and he smirked.

"See you in the morning, love." He said and left.

Cheyenne POV

I fell asleep that night knowing that I liked John a lot… I just hoped that I liked him being a prince just as much.

I got up the next morning a few minutes after Carissa. We were both in the kitchen when we started laughing.

"So, we are dating princes…?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Wow, that's different." She said and I just shrugged.

"Did Wade beg?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Did John?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I'm glad we found out… I just wish they would have told us." I said and Carissa nodded in agreement.

"Never a dull moment." She said and I was laughing.

We finally started to get ready since the guys wanted to do stuff today and we were going out with their friends tonight.

**A/N: Is everything better now?**


	9. The Queen

**A/n: I only own Carissa and Cheyenne. **

**Thank you to Miamitravel for the support and muse :)**

**Maynahchick, miamitravel, & gabreila-manning - Thank you for the review!**

Wade POV

I got up the next morning and went to a meeting with John and Dad and then we were going to have lunch with Mom. She wanted to talk to us since we had just gotten back. I knew that she had heard about Cheyenne and Carissa by now, but I had no idea what she would actually say about them. Mom had wanted us to marry other girls that she liked, but we never liked the girls. They were all the same fake, whores, and gold-diggers.

We arrived at the restaurant around 1 pm and went to Mom's normal room. She had a room all to herself because she was the Queen. We walked in and mom immediately hugged us. I was glad to see her.

"I already ordered your favorites… now tell me about the two girls." She said and I looked at John.

"They are American, we met them on the trip, and they accepted the fact that we are princes." John said and she nodded.

"Your father said that they didn't know." She said.

"The watched the news last night." I said and she smiled at us.

"Well, at least you got to know them before they found out… do they still seem ok with it?" she asked us and I knew that she was making sure that we were alright.

"They did last night, but we just told them last night." John said and she nodded.

We talked to her for a long time and told her all about our trips. We were still waiting on food, but I knew that mom wanted to talk before we ate.

"We are going to go to meet them." I said and she motioned for us to stay.

"They are already here… they just got here. I had a car go and get them." She said and we looked shocked.

"What?" John asked her.

"I wanted to meet them, they are being brought here." She said and as soon as she said that Cheyenne and Carissa came walking through the door with Mark (Henry). Mark was our assistant/ scheduler. He told us when our appointments were, took care of arrangements, and made sure that no one messed with us.

We both stood up and hugged them as they put chairs next to ours.

"Thank you for coming Cheyenne and Carissa." She said and they smiled at her.

"I am Cheyenne." Cheyenne said.

"And, I am Carissa." Carissa said.

"Well, at least my sons picked beautifully." Mom said and they smiled.

Carissa POV

I couldn't believe that we were eating with Wade, John, and their Mom/ the Queen. I was surprised when Mark came to get us. We were both in nice dresses and tried to look nice. Cheyenne had done our hair and we also tried to be conservative.

We ate and got to know Diane, the Queen; she wanted to go shopping tomorrow. We agreed and I was excited. I loved to shop. She left to go back to the palace and we were going to meet Wade and John's friends at a local pub. We had just eaten, but they wanted to drink. We pilled into two different cars.

"You look nice." Wade said and I smiled. He kissed me and I smiled at him.

"Thank you… we didn't know we were having lunch with you all." I said.

"We didn't know that you were either… but I am glad that you showed up." He said and I smiled.

"I'm just glad that you gave me the chance to show you who I am." He said after a few minutes.

"Me too." I said and kissed him again.

John POV

I was ridding in the car with Cheyenne. She looked very nice in her grey dress.

"You look beautiful." I said and she looked at me.

"Thank you." She said and I smiled at her.

"I'm sorry that we didn't warn you… we didn't know." I said and she shrugged.

"I had fun and I am glad that I got to know your mother." She said and I smiled.

"I have a surprise for you tomorrow." I said and she looked happy.

"Are you sure you have time for me?" she asked me as she smirked.

"I always have time for you." I said and kissed her.

We got to the pub that Heath's dad owned and we had the upstairs to ourselves. We walked upstairs to find Heath, Randy, Phil, Justin, Gail, and Layla upstairs already. Gail was Randy's girlfriend and Layla was Justin's girlfriend.

"Hey, glad you made time for us." Phil said I hugged him. Wade was hugging Heath and they were all looking at Cheyenne and Carissa. I wasn't surprised to see Layla roll her eyes because no one was good enough for Wade in her eyes. She really liked Wade, but he didn't like her.

"This is Cheyenne, my girlfriend… and that is Carissa." I said.

"She is mine." Wade said and we were laughing.

Cheyenne POV

We were hanging out with Wade and John's friends. They all seemed nice except Layla… she didn't like Carissa. I had no idea why and I knew that she was pissing off Carissa.

I was shooting pool with Phil and having fun while John was talking to some of the other guys. I was getting ready to shoot when I heard Carissa gasp. I turned to see Layla 'accidentally' spill her drink on Carissa. I walked over there because I knew that Carissa wasn't going to be happy.

"What the hell is your problem?" Carissa asked Layla.

"Chill, it was an accident you stupid American." Layla said.

"Let it go." I said and Carissa just sighed. I handed her some more napkins and Wade was getting a cloth to clean it up. John was sitting with Heath and they were waiting to see what happened.

"Yeah, listen to your ugly cousin." Layla said and I was getting annoyed.

"Layla, she isn't ugly and you need to shut up. You don't need to start shit." Justin told her and I was trying not to smile since he was her boyfriend.

"I can do whateer I want." She said as she threw a drink on me. Carissa was about to say something when I punched Layla directly in the face. Gail got up to helped her, but Carissa stopped her.

"I don't know what your problem is bitch, but trust me you don't want to start shit." I said and I was annoyed. John was now standing beside me and I was turning to walk away.

"You aren't good enough for him… you are just an American slut." Layla said and Carissa punched her again.

"Alright, come on." Justin said as he pulled Layla down the stairs. She was crying and upset. I wasn't happy and neither was Carissa.

"I will go get ice for your hands." Heath said and John pulled to him.

"Are you alright?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Nice hit, cuz." Carissa said and I smiled.

"You too." I said and Wade was smirking.

We were sitting around sipping on drinks when Justin walked back upstairs with Heath. Heath handed up ice packs and Justin downed his drink.

"Look, sorry." I finally told Justin. He waved it off and smirked.

"Don't be… if anything I need to thank you too… she is always starting stuff and she was never really over Wade." He said and Carissa looked at him.

"No, not like that… she wanted me and I wanted her 2 countries away from me." He said and we were laughing.

We had fun and Gail turned out to be nice. I liked their friends, but I couldn't help but think that Layla might be right… did I really belong here?

Carissa POV

The guys dropped us off and we were ready for bed, but I could tell that something wasn't right with Cheyenne.

"You ok?" I asked her before going to bed.

"I guess." She said and I sat on her bed next to her.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I can't help but think that she might be right." She said and I hugged her.

"Don't listen to her… she was jealous and nothing but a slut." I said and Cheyenne smiled at me.

"Yeah, plus did you see her freak out when I hit her?" she asked me and I was laughing.

"Yeah, but I think that John was more surprised that you hit her." I said and she was laughing.

"Did Wade say anything more to you in the car?" she asked me.

"Yeah, told me that I was ten times better than her and I told him that I knew that." I said and Cheyenne just shook her head.

We talked a little longer before going to bed. I knew that Cheyenne was excited about John's surprise tomorrow. I was supposed to go with Wade, Heath, and Gail to the movies.

**A/N: Will they get in trouble for fighting?**


	10. Out and About

**A/n: I only own Carissa and Cheyenne. **

**Thank you to Miamitravel for the support and muse :)**

**miamitravel & Jodie54- Thank you for the review!**

Cheyenne POV

I got up the next morning and put on jeans, a fitted t-shirt, and some sneakers. John had told me how to dress and to bring a hoodie.

"Have fun." Carissa said and I hugged her before getting into the car with Mark. John couldn't drive us everywhere in the city because it would cause mass hysteria.

"Are you excited about today?" Mark asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, I like spending time with John." I said and he nodded.

"Well, at least he picked a pretty lady." He said and I smiled.

We picked John up from he and Wade's apartment near the palace. He kissed me as soon as he got into the car.

"You excited?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Good, we are going to grab food first." He said and I smiled.

We went to a hole in the wall and got a proper English breakfast. I couldn't eat it all and John ate most of mine as well as his. He didn't get bothered too much because he was wearing a hat. We got done and walked to the little store next to the restraurant.

"Here." He said and handed me a pair of sunglasses. I looked at him strange and he smirked.

"Trust me?" he said and I nodded as we bought them. We got back into the car with sunglasses and Mark started towards the river. I was taking in all the sites and John was pointing out random places. Mark pulled over and let us out. I slipped on my hoodie and my huge sunglasses as John grabbed my hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked him after walking a few minutes.

"Surprise." He said and I just smirked. I was taking more random pictures when we stopped in front of a building. I looked up and realized it was the Globe theater. I looked at John as they let us in the back. We walked around the stage and saw the actors getting ready.

"Hey man." A guy said and John smiled as he hugged him.

"Thanks for the help." John said and the guy just looked at him.

"You know… you are the prince and can do whatever." He said and John was laughing.

"This is Cheyenne… Cheyenne this is Dave, he is a good friend of Wade and mine." John said and I shook the guys hand.

"Enjoy the show." He said and I smiled at him.

"Come on, we gotta get to our seats." John said and took my hand again. We walked up to a private box that had a great view of the stage.

John POV

We sat down and Cheyenne kissed me.

"Thank you, how did you know?" she asked me.

"Your cousin, plus I saw your copy of Romeo and Juliet." I said and she smiled.

She leaned on me as we watched the play and I would look over to see her quoting lines as we watched the play. They weren't doing Romeo and Juliet, but Hamlet; I knew that she knew the play. She seemed in another world as she watched and quoted it.

"Thank you so much." She said as we got ready to leave. She leaned over and kissed me; I pulled her as close as I could. Cheyenne was perfect for me and I wanted her to know it.

"Come on, I have another place." I said and pulled her with me. We walked out the way we came and got into the car with Mark. He knew where to go and I was glad because I was having too much fun kissing Cheyenne.

Wade POV

Another one of our bodyguards picked up Carissa and then got me from the apartment. I was running late so I sent the car to pick her up. We were meeting Heath and Gail at the movies. I wanted to see something good, but Carissa wanted to see the newest Harry Potter movie. I knew that Gail wanted to go, so Heath and I were going to sit through it.

I kissed her as soon as I got into the car and she snuggled up to me.

"I missed you." she said and I smiled at her.

"I missed you too." I said and we went to the theater. I was pointing out random places and she was taking pictures like normal.

"Come on, love." I said and we went into the theater. I had reserved one for the four of us so that we wouldn't be bothered. I liked having the perks of a prince sometimes. We grabbed snacks and they let us in.

"I am so excited to see this." Gail said and Carissa nodded her head in agreement. Heath and I just glanced at each other. They watched the movie and I could tell that Gail and Carissa were into it. I tried not to fall asleep and was glad when it was over with.

"Now what?" Carissa asked me.

"Food… we meeting everyone for dinner." I said and she nodded.

Heath and Gail had to be somewhere else, so we were meeting John, Cheyenne, Justin, Randy, and Phil for drinks and dinner. We got there and John had already gotten a table. We joined him and ordered drinks. Carissa and Cheyenne shared all about what they did and I drank with the guys. We were watching a rugby match and eating. Cheyenne and Carissa seemed to be trying to get into it. I liked the fact that she at least tried to understand.

John and Cheyenne left early because John wasn't feeling that great. I stayed and had a few more drinks. Carissa seemed to be having fun. I did notice that Randy was staring her down and I really didn't like it. I didn't want to over-react, but I didn't want him thinking he could have her.

Carissa POV

Mark drove John and me back to John's apartment. He wasn't feeling good and I knew that he didn't need to be out if he didn't feel good. I wasn't going to come in with him, but he insisted. We went inside and it was definitely a bachelor pad.

"Sorry about the mess the maid comes tomorrow." He said and I just nodded. I had to remember that he was used to having everything and I wasn't.

"I am going to change and then we can watch a movie." He said and I looked at him.

"What? Fine… I feel fine… I just wanted time with you." he said and I couldn't help but smile.

"Alright." I said and sat down. John came back out in shorts and a t-shirt a few minutes later.

"Do you want some shorts to wear?" he asked me and I shrugged. He came back with a pair and pointed to where the bathroom was. I changed and walked back out. He pulled me on the couch with him as he started a movie. I was laying on his chest and as Sweeny Todd started to play. We were watching it when I looked up to see John looking at me.

"You are supposed to be watching the movie." I told him and he pulled me up to him.

"You are much better to watch." He whispered as he kissed me.

I gently eased over on my stomach so that I was lying directly on top of him. I couldn't get enough of John and his hands running over me sent sparks in every direction.

**A/N: Is Wade jealous? Is Cheyenne comfortable dating John?**


	11. Shopping

**A/n: I only own Carissa and Cheyenne. **

**Thank you to Miamitravel for the support and muse :)**

**gabreila-manning- Thank you for the awesome idea!**

**Maynahchick & gabreila-manning- Thank you for the review!**

Carissa POV

We got done at the pub around 2 am and I was dead tired. The driver took me back and then Wade. Wade was so drunk; he never drank that much when we were out on the trip. I didn't mind it, but he had a mean streak in him. I also noticed that the more he drank the colder he turned towards Randy. I figured there was something there, but I wasn't going to ask.

I walked in and Cheyenne was sleeping in her room. I crawled in my bed and fell asleep. I needed it, plus we were shopping with the Queen tomorrow. I woke up the next morning to Cheyenne shaking me.

"Come on, it's 10, we have to be there in an hour." She said and I nodded. I got up and got ready. The driver picked us up and we were heading out of town. We arrived and a small airfield and we were so confused. We got out Mark smiled at us.

"She is on the plane." He said and we boarded a small leer jet. Diane hugged us as we got on the plane.

"I know, you are thinking that we were supposed to go shopping… well, we are, but I didn't mean in London." She said and Cheyenne smiled at me.

"How does Edinburgh sound?" she asked us and we nodded.

The flight wasn't too long and Diane told us embarrassing stories about Wade and John. John seemed to get into more trouble than Wade ever did. We landed and followed Diane to the stores that she liked. She bought a ton of stuff and insisted on buy us a lot of stuff. Cheyenne and I had half of a new wardrobe by the time we got done shopping.

"Let's grab food." She said and took us to a small café that closed because she was in there.

We ordered and talked some more. She knew the owners and we all talked to them. She introduced us as Wade and John's girlfriends and I was glad that she at least accepted us.

Wade POV

I was sitting in the apartment the next morning when John came in from the gym.

"You still hung over?" he asked me and I sighed.

"A little, so don't yell." I said and he smirked.

"You and Randy just need to beat the shit out of each other and get it over with." He said and I nodded.

"I wish… he was eyeing Carissa last night." I said and John nodded.

"So you drank more?" he asked me.

"I didn't say I had the best reaction to it." I mumbled and he was laughing.

"You shouldn't worry… Carissa likes you." he said and I nodded.

"I'm not worried about her." I said and he shrugged.

John showered and we went to see Dad. I knew that Carissa and Cheyenne were having fun with Mom; at least John and I hoped that they were having fun. We went to grab food for lunch/dinner since I didn't get up until 1 pm. We got to the palace and we were told to go straight to Dad's study. I knew that something was definitely wrong if we were headed there first. I knocked as John opened the door.

"Get in here." He said and we walked in. I already knew by his mood that something wasn't right.

He threw a tabloid at us and Layla was on the front cover with a broken nose. The headline read: _Royal Brawl_. I sighed and looked at Dad.

"Explain." He said as we sat down.

"Layla poured her drink on Carissa so Cheyenne told her to go away, but she threw another drink on Cheyenne so Cheyenne hit her and then Carissa hit her." John said and I was trying not to laugh. Dad wasn't amused.

"So, they hit her?" he asked us and we nodded.

"Why do you think them again?" he asked us in an annoyed tone.

John POV

Dad wasn't happy with the whole situation.

"Because they are real." A voice said and we turned to see Mom standing there. We all through that she was supposed to be shopping.

"You're back already?" Wade asked her.

"The flight is only an hour and its past 7 pm at night…" she said and I shrugged.

"Did you have fun?" Dad asked her and she nodded.

"I really like them and they are so… humble… they definitely aren't after money." Mom said and I smiled. I saw Wade smile and I was just glad that Mom was on her side.

"Well that's one good thing… they got into a fight with Layla." Dad said and Mom laughed.

"Justin's girlfriend… the whore that wanted my son… she probably deserved it." Mom said and we were trying not to laugh.

"It's not funny." Dad snapped.

"No, you're right dear… it's not. The boys should never have let it go that far." She said and Wade nodded.

"We know… sorry." I said and she nodded.

"Go eat so I can discuss this with your father." Mom said and we nodded. We kissed her cheek as we walked out.

We walked to the kitchen and got some food before watching a game. We were going to be here until Mom and Dad decided what to do about the latest press problems.

Diane POV

I looked at my husband of over 30 years and he wasn't happy about the whole situation.

"Stuart, it's not that big of a deal… your mother didn't get this upset when I got in a fight when we were dating." I said and he sighed.

"I know, but I just want them to not have scandal follow them everywhere." He said and I nodded.

"I know, but look, they are happy with these girls. I spent time with them all day today and personally… I don't think they will find better people." I said and he looked at me.

"I would like to meet them." He said.

"Let's have a party since the boys are home and they can bring Cheyenne and Carissa so you can meet them, plus they can show that they are in a relationship with them." I said and he nodded.

"Alright, let's go tell them." He said as he kissed me. I loved my husband to death, but I had raised the boys and I knew how to deal with them better. I at least gave him credit for trying. We walked into the game room and they were watching TV.

"Do we have to break up with them?" Wade asked us.

"No, son, I overreacted and your mother had a great idea." Stuart said and I smiled at him.

"We are going to have a celebration since you two are home and we want this to be you and your girlfriend's first event." I said and they nodded.

Carissa POV

I was at the flat with Cheyenne and we were tired. I had so much fun in Scotland and realized that as royalty you really could do just about anything.

"I could get used to this." I said and Cheyenne was laughing at me.

"I'm not sure." She said and I looked at her.

"Why not, cuz?" I asked her.

"I just don't know… I would feel too rich or something." She said and I laughed at her.

"I'm sure you would get used to it." I said and she shrugged.

We kept talking and finally went to bed around midnight. I couldn't help but wonder if Cheyenne was really happy about all this.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	12. Dresses

**A/n: I only own Carissa and Cheyenne. **

**Thank you to Miamitravel for the support and muse :)**

**Maynahchick, Miamitravel, & Jodie54- Thank you for the review!**

**This is a steamy chapter... enjoy. **

Cheyenne POV

I woke up the next morning to someone knocking on the door. I walked out and Carissa's door was closed so she was still asleep. I shuffled over to the door and looked out. I saw John and Wade outside. I sighed as I opened the door.

"Yes?" I asked them.

"Morning to you too, love." John said and I flipped him off as they walked inside.

"Carissa isn't up yet." I said and Wade headed for her room.

"Here, coffee." John said and I smiled as I took it from him.

"Sorry, we woke you up… we have good news." He said and I nodded as I took a long sip of my coffee.

"Get out! I'm sleeping!" I heard and saw Wade come out of Carissa's room. I just smirked and he sighed.

"She isn't easy to wake up." He said and I shook my head.

"You aren't doing it right." I said as I sat my coffee down. I walked over and opened the door.

"Risa… I got coffee!" I said and she came flying out of the room. I was laughing as Wade handed her the coffee.

"So, it just takes coffee?" he asked me.

"Yep, as long as I don't have to make it I will get up for it." she said and they were laughing at her.

"So, we have good news." Wade said and I looked at Carissa.

"We are having a party in a few days and you two are coming with us. We are going to show the world that we are dating you two." John said and I smiled. Carissa looked speechless.

"So cool!" she said and hugged me.

"We have to go shopping." I said and Carissa nodded.

"Well, where do you want to go?" Wade asked us.

"Back to Scotland." Carissa said and Wade nodded.

"Where do you want to go?" John asked me.

"We can go with them." I said and he smiled.

"Seriously… where do you want to go?" he asked me.

"We can probably find something at Harrods." I said and he nodded.

"I will call and get the plane ready." Wade said and stepped into the kitchen. Carissa hugged me again and I knew that she was super excited.

"Alright we are leaving in a hour." Wade said a few minutes later and Carissa was still excited.

"We will grab lunch and then go shopping for you." John said and I nodded.

John POV

I was glad to spend the afternoon with just Cheyenne. I could tell that something wasn't right and I wanted to find out what. I wanted her to be happy. Wade and Carissa left and Mark took me and Cheyenne to my favorite pub. We got a booth in the back and I was glad for a little bit of privacy. I was sitting on the same side as Cheyenne and had her cuddle up against me. We ordered and she was absently stirring her coke.

"What's wrong?" I asked her and she looked at strange.

"What do you mean?" she asked me.

"You don't seem happy." I said and she sighed.

"John, I really am happy… you are a great guy and I couldn't ask for better… I'm just still not used to this. It's a little overwhelming at first." She said and I smiled at her.

"I thought you were going to leave or something." I said and she looked upset.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean for you to think that… I just have to get used to everything. Carissa adapted quicker." She said and I laughed.

"Don't feel bad… I'm just glad you told me. I want us to tell each other stuff like that." I said and she nodded.

"From now on I will… you better too." She said and I kissed her.

"I promise I will." I said as we pulled away.

We got our food and watched some of the games as had a pint. We got done and Mark took us to Harrod's. They shut down the store for us and I was grateful. I wanted Cheyenne to look and let me look with her without everyone hounding us.

"You didn't have to close the store." She said and I smiled at her.

"I wanted to be able to shop with you… without any problems." I said and she kissed me.

Wade POV

Carissa and I got onto the plane and took off. The flight wasn't too long and I was glad that she wanted to shop somewhere other than London. We were in the air and I looked over at her. She was looking out the window smiling.

"Are you happy with me?" I asked her and she smiled.

"Definitely happy." She said and I smiled as she kissed me.

I pulled her into my lap as I deepened the kiss. I didn't want to rush her or make her uncomfortable, but she was intoxicatingly beautiful to me. I wrapped my arms around her as she settled against my chest and fought for dominance in the kiss. I moaned when she broke the kiss and started to attack my earlobe. I was surprised when I felt her hand slip to my jeans and she squeezed softly on the bulge in my pants. I gapsed and pulled her lips back to mine. She had a skirt on and I ran my hand up the side of her let to the top of her thigh. I wanted to touch her so bad, but I wasn't sure how she would react.

I slowly slid my hand over the top of her thigh and in between her legs. I ever so slowly inched my way to her undies and ran a finger over her soft flesh. She moaned in response and I felt that she was growing wet.

"Touch me… please." She whispered as she kissed down my neck.

"Are you sure?" I asked her as she nibbled at the junction of my neck and shoulder.

"Please." She breathed and I slowly slid her undies to the side as I let my finger dip shallowly into her. She opened her legs a little further and her fingers quickly undid my belt. I felt her hand dip into my boxers and caress my very hard shaft.

"Are you sure about this, love?" I asked her and she looked at me. She slipped off me and was standing in front of me as I watched in amazement as she undid my pants and pull me free. I groaned when she bent over and carefully blew on the tip.

"You… don't have to." I managed to say as got onto the floor in front of me.

"I want to." She whispered before taking me into her mouth.

Carissa POV

I took Wade into my mouth and he wasn't exactly a small guy. He tangled his fingers in my hair as I started to suck on him. He found a rhythm with his hips and I had to push his hips down once to keep me from gagging. He finally get loose and shot everything into my mouth. I stood up and he immediately pulled me into his lap. He kissed me with everything he had and I slipped my arms around his waist.

"You are amazing." He whispered as he kissed down my neck. I whimpered when he softly bit on my collarbone. I held onto him as he laid us in the floor the plane. I was glad that the pilot, the bodyguard, and other people were in the front of the plane. He moved over me and I felt his hand go back to the edge of my undies. He was going maddening slow… I craved his touch at this point.

"Just fucking touch me." I moaned as he toyed with the edge of my undies. He slowly pulled them out from underneath my skirt and put them into his pocket.

"They are mind now since you couldn't wait." He said as he slowly unbuttoned my shirt and I knew that he was doing this to torture me. He carefully undid the bra and now I was thanking Cheyenne for convincing me to buy the ones that close in the front. I gasped as he didn't waste any time as he took a nipple in his mouth. I was withering under his touch and he knew it. He toyed with the other one as he finally ran his hand back underneath my skirt. I held my breath as he finally inserted a finger inside of me. He quickly added another one and found a rhythm with my hips.

"You were very wet." He whispered as he nipped at my neck.

"I want you." I moaned and he looked at me.

"Are you sure?" he asked me as he brought me closer to orgasm.

"Yes, Wade… please." I begged him as he sped up his fingers. I didn't hold out much longer as I coated his fingers. He pulled them out and stuck them inside his mouth.

"You taste sweet." He mumbled as I wiggled out of my shirt, I yanked his shirt off and pushed him on his back. I kissed him as he ran his hands over my legs and I wanted nothing more but to impale myself on him.

"I have to get a condom, love." He said as he grabbed one from his wallet. I watched as he pulled his pants off and rolled it over himself. He started to get up, but instead I straddled him and slowly pushed myself down on him. He immediately grabbed my hips and we found a wonderful rhythm together. I felt the sensation grow and I knew that I was close.

"Are you close? I can't hold out much longer." He said and I nodded.

"Yes." I said between breaths. I was riding him hard when he pulled me down for a kiss. I was kissing him when he flipped us over and I screamed into the kiss as he drove himself all the way inside of me. He continued to kiss me as he pounded into me sending us both over the edge. He collapsed into my arms and I was trying to catch my breath.

"We will be landing in 20 minutes." The pilot said over the intercom as he kissed me again.

"I'm glad you want to come to Scotland." He said as he handed me my shirt.

"Me too." I said and we were laughing as we quickly got dressed.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	13. Fireplaces

**A/n: I only own Carissa and Cheyenne. **

**Thank you to Miamitravel for the support and muse :)**

**Maynahchick, Miamitravel, & gabreila-manning - Thank you for the review!**

**Another steamy chapter...**

Cheyenne POV

I was done trying on dresses and I had found the perfect blue dress. John liked it too and he was spinning me around in the mirror when he pulled me to him. I was blown away by the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled me as close to him as he could get and I moaned.

"The dressing rooms are empty." He whispered and I laughed.

"Yeah, but there is a big difference in the headline reading 'Prince snogs with girlfriend in Harrod's and 'Prince shags girlfriend in Harrod's." I said and he was laughing.

"Good point. Come on, let's buy this." He said and I smiled at him.

I changed and we bought the dress, new shoes, and a bag to go with it. He wouldn't let me pay and I thanked him a million times. I sent a pic to Carissa and she texted back that she and Wade were going to stay in Scotland that night.

"Looks like we both have the apartments to ourselves… they are staying in Scotland." I told John after we got in the car and were heading towards a shop that he wanted to go to.

"Well, then you are staying with me because I can't let you stay by yourself… what if something happened?" he asked me as he kissed me.

"You're right… I guess I have to stay with you." I said and he was laughing at me.

John POV

We shopped and finally grabbed dinner around 7 pm before going back to my apartment. I was glad that Cheyenne was staying the night with me. I liked being around her and she was always fun to be around. We got back and it was cold out tonight.

"I'm going to change and I will get you some clothes." I told her and she nodded. I threw her a pair of shorts and a t-shirt before changing into pajama bottoms. I came out and realized that it was cold enough to light a fire. I started the fire and was glad for a gas fireplace. She came back out and she looked really good in my clothes.

"I thought it was cold enough for a fire." I said and she smiled at me as we cuddled on the couch. I turned on a movie and we were watching it, but I was more interested in watching her. She finally looked up at me and smiled.

"What?" she asked me before I leaned down and kissed her.

The kissing slowly turned into me laying her back on the couch and crawling on top of her. She was running her hands over me as we fought with our tongues. I slowly inched the shirt up and over her head. She wasn't wearing a bra and I was glad. She gasped when I ran my tongue over one of her nipples. I couldn't help but moan when she arched into me and she had to know how hard I was at this point.

I continued to suck and toy with her nipples as her hands wandered down my stomach and to the waist band of the pants. I leaned up when she pushed against me.

"The floor as more room." She said and I knew that she was right. I quickly threw the blanket over the floor. I stood up to help her off the couch, but she stopped me. I watched as she pulled the pajama bottoms down springing me free. She lightly blew on it and it drove me crazy. I got ready to say something when he slipped me into her mouth. I lost all ability to speak when I felt her tongue running up the vein on the underside of me. I let me hands tangle in her hair as she continued to suck harder.

"Stop, please." I begged her and she finally looked up at me. I pulled her to the floor and pulled the shorts off.

Cheyenne POV

I was watching John as he kissed up my leg, stopping at a scar below my knee to look at it. He continued to kiss up my thigh and finally reached my undies. He was driving me crazy as he lightly ran his hands up the sides of my legs. He slipped the undies down my legs and ever so slowly ran his fingers back up the insides of my legs. The anticipation was driving me crazy.

I gasped when he finally pushed a finger inside of me. I arched my back and quickly found a rhythm with his fingers. I was so close as he kissed up my stomach. I wanted him so bad. He sped up his fingers as the sensation grew. I was moaning and digging my fingers in the carpet. He quickly pulled his fingers out and I looked at him. I saw the lust covering his eyes because they went from light blue to a dark shade. I watched as he carefully dipped his head down and his tongue ran over my entrance. I lost the ability for rational thought as he swirled his tongue inside of me. I was so close.

"I'm… close." I managed to pant out.

I finally went as John licked me clean. I was breathing extremely hard as John kissed me and got up.

"I will be back… I need a condom." He said and I nodded as walked away. I was laying there when he came back and laid back down. He kissed me as he slipped it on. He crawled on top of me and I kissed him with everything I had in me.

"Just asking, but your sure about this?" he asked me and I kissed him.

"Absolutely." I whispered as he kissed me again. He positioned himself as my entrance and kissed me. He slowly pushed inside of me and we both moaned at the friction when he was all the way inside of me. He kissed me as he interlaced our fingers and pulled my arms over my head.

"Tell me if I hurt you." he whispered as he started to thrust in and out of me. I moaned at the feeling of him lightly sucking on my neck and the sensations flowing through me as he sped up ever so slowly. I got one of my hands loose as I pulled his face to mine. I kissed him with a searing kiss as he sped up even more. He kept the hold on my one hand as he pulled my leg up higher on his waist. I was getting very close. I arched my back to take him further in and he moaned at the change.

"Are you close, love?" he asked me in shallow breaths.

"Yes." I moaned.

"Come on, baby." He said as he started to slam into me with force. I cried out and grip his upper arm as he pulled almost all the way out and slammed all the way back inside of me.

"Please, John." I begged. I wasn't above begging at this point.

"Let it go, baby." He growled as he slammed into me. I couldn't hold out much longer as I lost it. I screamed his name and felt like I was floating. I knew that John wasn't far behind me as he gave a few last thrust before collapsing onto me.

He didn't stay there very long because he didn't want to hurt me. He pulled out and kissed me.

"Right back." was all he could say since we were still catching our breaths. I nodded as he walked to the bathroom. He came back a few minutes later and picked me up.

"Come on, bed time." He said and I kissed him.

He carried me upstairs to his bedroom and gently placed me on the bed. He snuggled up behind me and I fell asleep in his arms. I was happy.

Carissa POV

I woke up the next morning in Wade's arms. I was happy that I had a wonderful boyfriend. I looked over at him and he smiled at me.

"How long have you been up?" I asked him.

"A few minutes… long enough to realize that you are absolutely beautiful." He whispered and I kissed him.

We took a long shower and checked out before going back to London.

"I haven't heard from Cheyenne yet today… I hope that she and John are alright." I said and he laughed at me.

"They are fine. John texted me and he just dropped her back off at your flat." He said and kissed me.

I got back to the flat a little later that night and Cheyenne was drawing in her sketch book.

"Let me see your dress." She said and I showed her mine. I had gotten a plum colored dress, matching shoes, and a bag. She had a blue dress, shoes, and a bag.

We sat up for a little while and talked.

"I'm going to bed." She said and stood up. I noticed that she was walking a little strange.

"Are you ok?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Why are you walking funny?" I asked her and she smirked.

"I just hope that Wade is as well endowed as John is." She said and I was laughing.

"He is." I finally admitted.

**A/N: Will the party go smoothly?**


	14. Party

**A/n: I only own Carissa and Cheyenne. **

**Thank you to Miamitravel for the support and muse :)**

**littleone999, Jodie54, Miamitravel, & gabreila-manning - Thank you for the review!**

Carissa POV

We were picked up around noon, with our dresses, to get ready with the Queen. She wanted us to get ready with her since she was really excited about the party. Mark came to get us and we were excited. I was glad that Cheyenne seemed happier with everything that was going on now.

"I can't wait… I just hope it's fun and not all boring people." I said as Cheyenne laughed at me.

"I'm sure that it's going to be fun… I have a feeling that Wade and John will make it fun." She said and I nodded. I felt so much closer to Wade since our shopping trip.

We got to the palace and were taken in the back way. Mark took our stuff and we were escorted to the Queen's area. She hugged both of us.

"Come on, we are going to the spa." She said and I looked at Cheyenne.

We followed her through the halls, down some stairs, and finally wound up in a spa that was deep in the palace.

"Here, go change." She said and were handed bikinis.

"I would like this." I said as Cheyenne laughed. We changed and walked out. Diane was in a towel wrap and she smiled as we sat in the massage chairs.

"Alright, we all want mani/pedi's and massages." She said and Cheyenne smiled at me.

The massages were amazing and we found out so much from Diane. She was so nice and told us a lot about Wade and John. She was excited that we were going to be with the guys tonight at the party.

We got done with everything and it was almost time to get ready. They did our hair and makeup before getting into our dresses. Cheyenne looked good in the blue and I loved my plum dress. We took some random cell phone pictures before meeting with Diane so we knew exactly what to do. The guys were going to be announced and we were walking in with them.

"I should have bought smaller heels." Cheyenne said and I was laughing at her.

John POV

I walked with Wade and I couldn't help but stare at Cheyenne. She looked beautiful. They both looked amazing. Cheyenne was wearing some sapphire jewelry that mom let her borrow. Carissa was wearing simple diamonds.

"I hope that we look like everyone else." Cheyenne said.

"I think that you look better." I said and Cheyenne smiled at me. Carissa immediately hugged Wade as Cheyenne gave me a small kiss.

"You look almost better than the other night when we were on the floor." I whispered and she blushed.

"I love it when you blush." I whispered as I kissed her again.

"Come on, break it up, we have to go out." Wade said and I was laughing at him. Cheyenne couldn't stop blushing, but Carissa was blushing so I imagine that Wade said something to her like what I had said to Cheyenne.

We were announced and walked out. Everyone was clapping and I saw a lot of people that I hadn't seen since before we left. The first thing we did was to bring Cheyenne and Carissa over to where mom and dad were standing.

"Dad, this is Cheyenne, my girlfriend." I said and he hugged her. She smiled at him.

"It's nice to meet you, sir." She said.

"It's Steve, and I am glad that my son picked out such a beautiful girl." He said and Cheyenne smiled at him.

Wade introduced Carissa and he seemed to like both of them. I was glad and I could tell that Wade was happy as well.

We did the rounds and introduced the girls to everyone. I still had to talk to people and Cheyenne looked overwhelmed.

"Sit here for a second and relax. I will let you take a break." I said as I kissed her temple. Carissa was still walking around with Wade, but she looked just as tired.

Cheyenne POV

I was sitting there taking everything in. I was looking around when I heard someone call my name. I looked over to see Phil standing on the balcony. I smiled as I walked over to him. He handed me a beer and sat down with me.

"Having fun?" he asked me and I smirked.

"More like over-whelmed." I said and he laughed at me.

"It gets better. This is your coming out party." He said and I laughed.

"Sounds like I'm gay." I said and he was laughing at me.

I was having fun talking to him when John came out there with Heath. He smiled as he pulled me up. He sat down and pulled me into his lap.

Wade and Carissa joined us out there and we had fun talking to Heath, Phil, and Justin. Randy and Gail couldn't make it.

"Wade and John, you two are needed." Mark said and I walked inside with John. Carissa was holding onto Wade. We walked in, met more people, took some photos, and I knew that he night was almost done.

John and I were dancing and I didn't know how much more my feet could take. I was so tired and I didn't know how many more people I could meet.

"I'm so tired." Carissa said and I nodded.

"My feet are killing me." I said and she laughed.

"Yeah, they don't make cute and comfortable shoes." She said and I laughed.

"You should make those." I said and she nodded.

Carissa POV

We got back and the party was almost over. Cheyenne and I were staying in the palace that night. I was glad because I didn't know how far I could walk after tonight.

"Come on, bed time." Wade said once we left the ballroom. I immediately took my shoes off as we made it up the stairs. He picked me up and carried me to the room I was staying in. I just wanted to sleep. He sat me on the bed and handed me some pajamas.

"Are you staying here tonight?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Good, get in bed." I said and he laughed. He quickly stripped down to his boxers and lay in the bed next to me. I was so happy when I fell asleep in his arms. I didn't want to move, meet anyone else, or wake up for a very long time.

I got up the next morning to someone bringing us breakfast. I smiled at Wade as he kissed my forehead.

"I like this." I mumbled and he laughed.

"Good, do you want coffee?" he asked me.

"Mocha?" I asked him and he laughed.

He told them what we wanted as we started to eat. I still had to make sure that all this was real. Wade was too good to be true and it was still a dream that I was dating a prince.

**A/N: Please Review**


	15. Mistakes

**A/n: I only own Carissa and Cheyenne. **

**Thank you to Miamitravel for the support and muse :)**

**Jodie54 & Maynahchick- Thank you for the review!**

Cheyenne POV

Wade, Carissa, John, and I all left the palace that afternoon. We went to their apartment and put in a movie. We were still tired and my feet still ached. We turned on the TV and the party was all over the news. They were still trying to figure out who we were and if we were royalty of commoners.

I was leaning on John as he rubbed my feet. Carissa was cuddle up in Wade's arms. I was looking at them and they seemed so happy. I was glad for her, because she deserved to be happy. We watched TV for a while before Mark took Carissa and I back to our flat. We were still tired and the guys were going out with Justin and Heath tonight.

We got to the flat and took naps. I woke up and I was starving. Carissa was already up and looking for food.

"Take out?" I asked her and she nodded.

We grabbed our stuff and started to walk down the street. We found a Chinese place and ordered food to go. We were walking back when someone stopped up.

"You are the two girls that the princes are dating." They said and we walked around them. We kept trying to walk, but pretty soon we had a mass of people around us and we couldn't go anywhere. Carissa called Mark as people were taking pictures and trying to get close to us. Mark got to us as people started to get mean. I got pushed into a brick wall which made me hit my head and Carissa got hit in the arm by a flying bottle. Mark and a team of guys got us out of there.

"Are you two alright?" Mark asked us and we just looked at each other.

"We are going to go to the hospital in case and I will tell the guys." He said as Carissa put her arm around me.

I got checked out and they had to close up a small gash with butterfly tape. Carissa just had a small bruise. We were sitting there when the guys came in. Wade pulled Carissa into a hug and John kissed my forehead.

"Why were you out without a bodyguard?" John asked me.

"We just wanted food." I said and he was getting upset.

"You have to take a bodyguard… this isn't America. You can't be stupid here." He said and I looked at him. I grabbed my stuff and started towards the door.

"Where are you going?" he yelled.

"Back to the flat." I said.

"You will get mobbed." He said and I turned to look at him.

"I bet they are nicer than you." I said and walked out the door. I didn't make it far before Carissa stopped me.

"Come on, Mark will take us back." she said.

"Just go back to Wade; he is being nice." I said and she shook her head no.

"No, you come first, plus he sorta agreed with John." She said and I nodded.

Mark got us more food, took us back to the flat, and made us promise to call him if we wanted to go anywhere.

John POV

Wade and I went back to our apartment. Justin and Heath showed up later, but we weren't in a good mood.

"Are the girls ok?" Justin asked us.

"Define ok." Wade said and shot me a look.

"Look, they should have known better." I said and Justin looked at Heath.

"Let me guess, you got mad because they got mugged?" Heath asked me.

"Yes, because they should have known to call Mark. They knew they were in the media." I said and Wade nodded.

"They have to remember that they are celebrities here." Wade said.

"But they won't… they aren't used to it. You have to give them some room to learn these things. They aren't used to being in the spotlight, getting everything they want, and having millions of people following their every move." Heath said and I sighed. Wade looked at the ground… we had forgotten that.

"I forgot." I mumbled and Wade sighed.

"Talk to them about it tomorrow morning… it gives them time to cool off." Justin said and we knew that he was right.

Carissa POV

We ate and then watched TV. We were on the TV again and Cheyenne looked really upset.

"Are you ok?" I asked her.

"I don't know if I can do this… I don't like it." she said and I hugged her.

"You will get used to it." I said and she shook her head no.

"I don't think I will… I am a private person. I don't like this." She said and I hugged her as she cried. I knew that she liked John, but I also knew that she wasn't happy. Cheyenne had never been one to be in the spotlight or want attention. I stayed up with her most of the night and she was really upset. I couldn't stop her once she had made up her mind, and I had tried to convince her that it would get better.

Wade POV

John and I got up the next morning and knocked on the door. Mark answered the door and we knew that something was wrong.

"Why are you here?" I asked him. John walked to Cheyenne's room and came running out holding a book.

"Where is she?" he asked him.

"She told me to take her to the airport and leave that for you." Mark said and I ran to Carissa's room. Carissa's bed was made up and she wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Where is Carissa?" I asked him.

"They went together." Mark said as he handed me a note.

John and I went back to the apartment and I went to my room while he slammed the door to his. I tore open the letter hoping to get an answer from all this.

_Wade, _

_First, I wanted to thank you for everything. I loved it all and I love you. I wish that I could have told you in person, but I realized that as much as I like the idea of being a princess… Cheyenne was right. We don't belong here. We aren't used to it and you deserve someone who know how to act, behave, and be a real princess. I'm sorry, that's not me… I just want to be a fashion designer._

_I will always love you,_

_Carissa_

_P.S We always have Scotland._

I stared at the letter before going to John's room. I had an idea.

John POV

I was sitting on my bed with tears in my eyes. I had lost the girl I loved because I drove her away. I shouldn't have yelled or over reacted… I just wanted her to be ok.

I opened the sketch book and looked at the pictures. It was the sketch book that I had bought her when we first met. I flipped through and saw pictures from the trip, drawings of all of us, drawings of Wade and Carissa, and the last drawing was of my sleeping. I looked at the date and I realized it was the night that we had made love. I ran my finger over it as tears slipped from my eyes. I closed it when an envelope fell out. I ripped it open hoping that she just wanted time apart or needed to go home for an emergency.

_John, _

_I'm sorry that I couldn't be the person you needed… I am just a simple American girl who isn't used to the spotlight. I will never forget you or the trip we took together. I realized after last night that you deserve and need someone who is used to your life style. I know that I would never get used to it and I didn't want that to be a problem. _

_I will always love you,_

_Cheyenne_

_P..S Enjoy the drawings._

I was sitting there when Wade came running into my room. She had broken my heart… and it hurt.

"Come on." He said and I pushed him off.

"Get up, we are going after them." He said and I pushed him off again.

"No, she left me… she doesn't want this." I said and Wade sighed.

"You love her and you won't find someone better. Come on." He said and I slammed him into the wall.

"She left me… that's the end of it." I said as I pushed him out of the room.

I heard him move around finally and few minutes later the front door slammed shut. I hope that he got Carissa back, but I didn't want Cheyenne… she would only end up breaking my heart again. I shouldn't have dated a commoner.

**A/N: Will Carissa take Wade back? Is John being an idiot? Was Cheyenne right?**


	16. Moving

**A/n: I only own Carissa and Cheyenne. **

**Thank you to Miamitravel for the support and muse :)**

**Jodie54 & Maynahchick- Thank you for the reviews! I really appriciate them!**

Carissa POV

We had been back in America for two weeks. Wade came after me that day and John hadn't spoken to Cheyenne. I knew that Cheyenne was upset, but she didn't let anyone else know. She started to work early and we moved into our townhouse together. I had scored a job with a fashion magazine; I knew that it probably had something to do with Wade. I didn't really care; I was just glad that I was doing what I loved.

Wade was coming back in a few days and he was going to bring Phil with him. I wanted Cheyenne to have someone to hang out with while Wade was here. I felt bad for her and she was shell of what she used to be. She didn't have any spunk or love for life right now. She was on auto pilot and I hated it. I had talked to Wade about John and he told me that he was partying a lot and doing stupid stuff again.

I was so excited that Wade was coming. He wanted me to come back to England, but I refused to because I wasn't going to leave Cheyenne. He wanted both of us to move there. I didn't think that Cheyenne would go for it. We were going to propose the idea to her tonight over dinner. She knew that Wade was coming, but she didn't know that Phil was coming with him.

Cheyenne drove to the airport and she really was trying for me. She was acting happier than she had been for a few days. She drove because she knew DFW much better than I did. I liked Dallas, but I really wanted to move to London. She parked and we both went inside to wait for them. I jumped on Wade as soon as he came out.

"Hi, Cheyenne." Phil said and hugged her.

"I didn't know anyone was coming with Wade." She said and he smiled at her.

"Hi, love." Wade said and hugged Cheyenne. She hugged him back and we all left to grab dinner. We went to a Texas Land & Cattle because the guys wanted real steaks. We ordered and Wade handed both Cheyenne and me a box. I opened mine and it had a beautiful necklace inside. I gasped and looked to see Cheyenne's jaw drop when she opened hers. She had a necklace as well.

"Mom wouldn't let us come without gifts." He said and I kissed him.

"Thank you." Cheyenne said and he gave her a smile.

"Alright, now one more thing… Carissa, do you want to ask her?" Wade asked me and I nodded. Cheyenne looked at me.

"Chy, we have the opportunity to move to London. I want to go, but I won't go without you." I said and she closed her eyes for a second.

"You will have jobs and an apartment." Wade added and she looked at me.

"Sure." She said.

"Really?" Wade and Phil asked her.

"Yeah, really, nothing says that I have to be around John." She said and I hugged her.

"But, I have a few request." She said and we looked at her.

"I want a decent job, Wade." She said and he laughed.

"I will get you one doing architecture for the city and Carissa, will work at Vogue in London." He said and she smiled.

"Second?" I asked her.

"I don't want John knowing that I have moved there unless he either comes over to see Carissa or runs into me somewhere. I don't want to be set up and I don't want him to be put in a bad situation. I left him and I know that he hates me for it. I don't want to force anything." She said and Wade nodded.

"Keep yer mouth shut." He told Phil and Phil put his hands up in defense.

"Heath is the loud mouth." He said and was agreed before enjoying the rest of our night.

Cheyenne POV

Carissa and I decided to keep the townhouse for when we wanted to stay in Dallas. My mom took the news of us moving really well, while Carissa's mom had a mini breakdown. We had everything picked up by moves that Wade hired and he wouldn't let us pay for anything. I didn't like it, but I wasn't complaining for Carissa. I knew that she was ecstatic about moving to London and I was super excited. I just wondered how long it would take for us to run into John.

We got to London and all our things had already been moved in for us. Wade had gotten us a nice townhouse near Kensington. I had a job with an architectural firm in London right near the fashion district, so I wasn't far from Carissa. We started in two weeks. I couldn't help but be excited to live somewhere else, especially another country, but I couldn't help but feel jealous that Wade and Carissa worked out. I wished that everything had worked out with John, but I couldn't dwell on that. I knew that it was both our faults for over-reacting, but I still stand by leaving when I did.

We had been in town for two days. I was sitting on the couch watching TV when there was a knock at the door. I opened it to find Mark.

"Carissa is out with Wade already." I said and he smiled at me.

"I am here for you; Diane wants to talk to you." he said and I got nervous.

"Go change and I will take you there." He said and I knew not to argue. I changed into a nice pair of jeans, a sweater, and some boots. I grabbed my stuff, texted Carissa, and left with Mark. I was escorted into the palace and I couldn't' help but smile when we walked by the ballroom where the party had been held. Mark opened the doors and I walked inside. Diane immediately hugged me.

Diane POV

I wanted to talk to Cheyenne. I knew that more had happened than we had been told. I knew that John had given her up too easily and I knew that he was miserable without her. She told me her side of the story starting with being surrounded on the street up until Wade convinced them to move here. I knew that Wade wanted Carissa here, but he also knew that Cheyenne and John belonged together.

"I don't blame you for anything that happened, Cheyenne. I would have been upset too." I said and she nodded.

"I'm sorry that I left him; I just don't belong here." She said and I smiled at her.

"I thought the same thing when I started dating Stuart. I didn't like the attention, the fame, the constant watching, the bodyguard, and in fact I didn't leave the palace for the first few years we got married." I said.

"How did you get over it?" she asked me.

"I was at home one night and I had just found out that I was pregnant with John. I hadn't told Stuart yet, because we had been having some problems in the marriage. He hated that I wouldn't go out and I knew it. I knew that he resented the fact that I wouldn't try. I loved him with everything I had, but it scared me to go out. I didn't like it, but then one night I was sitting on the bed and I saw him a fundraiser that the palace participates in for the hospitals. He looked absolutely miserable and I realized that I was supposed to be there to help him through that. I was supposed to have fun, be bored, get upset, and do everything else with him. I remember my vows and I realized that I wasn't doing my part to keep them." I said and Cheyenne sighed.

"So, what did you do?" she asked me and I smiled.

"I threw on a gown, had someone take me down there, and made my first appearance since I had been married. I had a blast and realized that I didn't care what people thought. I was the queen and they had no idea what it was like to be me, so really, they couldn't judge. I think that if you remember that… then you will have no problems being with my son." I said.

"How can you still like me? I hurt him? I left him?" she asked me with tears in her eyes.

"Because I see me in you… I acted the same way, I did the same things, and I know that you love him." I said.

"How?" she asked me and I smiled at her.

"Because you came back." I said and she nodded.

I talked to her for a while before she had to go. She was going with Wade, Carissa, and Phil to Heath's birthday party. I knew that John would be there and I hoped that they would talk.

John POV

I got to Heath's party and grabbed a drink. I saw Wade, Carissa, Phil, Justin, Randy, and Gail. I also saw another girl that looked strangely familiar with them. I knew that Carissa was back in town, but Cheyenne wasn't supposed to come with her. I slowly walked over there as Justin pulled the girl onto the dance floor.

"Hey bro." I said and he nodded at me.

"Hi, Carissa." I said and kissed her cheek.

"Hi, John, how are you?" she asked me.

"I am good… how's Cheyenne?" I asked her.

"She's good." She said and I nodded.

"Good." I said as Layla walked up to me.

"What are you doing here?" Phil asked her.

"I am John's date." She said and Carissa rolled her eyes.

"Heard that your cousin couldn't take it." Layla told Carissa and Wade held Carissa in place as I pulled Layla onto the dance floor. I wanted to know who Justin was dancing with.

**A/N: Will Carissa take Wade back? Is John being an idiot? Was Cheyenne right?**


	17. Planning

**A/n: I only own Carissa and Cheyenne. **

**Thank you to Miamitravel for the support and muse :)**

**Jodie54, miamitravel, & Xjojo11X- Thank you for the reviews!**

Justin POV

I was having fun dancing with Cheyenne. I had seen John walk in with Layla and I knew that he had seen us on the dance floor.

"Heads up, love, John is here… and apparently Layla is his date." I said and she shrugged.

"If he's happy, then whatever." She said and I smiled at her.

"They are sorta coming this way. Do you want to leave?" I asked her.

"No, he will know that I am here eventually." She said and I nodded.

"Well, how's about we make them jealous?" I asked her and she gave a small smirk.

"What exactly did you have in mind?" she asked me.

"Well, she is my ex and he is your ex… I'm sure that they will have a fit when they see us together." I told her and she nodded.

"I'm up for it if you are." I said as she looked unsure.

"Justin, I don't want us to get hurt." She said and I smiled at her.

"Look, if at any time one of us develops feelings… just tell the other and we can go at it from there." I said and she sucked on her bottom lip as she thought about it.

"Alright, let's make them jealous." She said and I smiled as she started to grind on me.

"Hey, man, who is you lovely date?" John asked as I smirked at Cheyenne.

"Someone that you don't find lovely anymore." Cheyenne said as she turned to face him. He paled and his mouth opened slightly in shock.

"Close your mouth, you are going to catch flies… and don't be surprised." She said to him as Layla walked up a looked as surprised.

"Look, it's the princess wanna be." Cheyenne said to Layla.

"Yeah, well at least I can cut it." she said.

"Oh, I'm sure you can… just have fun with my sloppy seconds." Cheyenne said as I took her hand. I pulled her back to everyone else.

"What did you say that made her look speechless?" Carissa asked Cheyenne.

"I told her to have fun with my sloppy seconds." Cheyenne said and they were all laughing. John didn't seem too happy and left with Layla a little while later. Randy was dancing with Cheyenne and Heath was dancing with Carissa. I was sitting with Wade and Phil.

"So, did you just totally move in on Cheyenne?" Phil asked me.

"I guess so?" he said and we were laughing.

"He may be my brother, but he is an idiot. She is amazing." Wade said and we looked at him.

"What? She is a very nice girl and deserves someone better." He said.

"Almost sounded like you wanted her instead of Carissa." I said and he shook his head no.

"Hell no, I have found my love." He said and we were laughing.

Carissa POV

Cheyenne and I got back to the flat around 2:30 in the morning. She started for her room.

"Wait." I said and she looked at me.

"So, what's with you and Justin?" I asked her.

"We are just in a position to help each other." She said and I shook my head.

"Just don't get hurt." I said.

"I'm not, but maybe I'm not supposed to be with John. You never know." She said and I shrugged.

"Wonder if Diane will talk to you?" I asked her.

"She already did… that's where I was before the party." She said and I was shocked.

"We are talking at lunch." I said.

"You mean breakfast?" she asked me.

"I don't plan on being up that early." I said and she was laughing.

We got up around 1 pm and got ready. Wade had stuff to do today and Justin said that he was going to come get her for dinner later tonight. Mark came and took us to a Greek restaurant. I was glad that we had a driver, but I still missed that small freedom. We ordered and I was looking at Cheyenne.

"So, what did Diane say?" I asked her.

"She told me that she missed me, she doesn't hate me, and she thinks that John will come to his senses. She also told me not to give up on him if I love him." She said.

"Do you?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I do, but if he is hell-bent on being an ass right now then that's his problem." She said and I smirked.

"Glad you see you are getting back to your old self." I said and she was laughing.

We ate and when they figured out who we were they gave us the meals for free. I was laughing because Cheyenne was going to be the prince's girlfriend until he really stepped out with someone else. I really didn't see his mom letting him do that with Layla.

I got back to the flat and Justin picked up Cheyenne. I was watching TV and they were talking about John's latest problems. He got into it at Heath's party last night with someone and it was all over the news now. Wade came in a few minutes later and he sat down beside me.

"So, how pissed is your mom?" I asked him.

"She was yelling at him when I slipped away. I was there talking to Dad earlier. They aren't happy with him and she kept telling him that things like this didn't happen with he was with Cheyenne." He said and I nodded. I knew that it was true.

"So, why is he really with Layla?" I asked Wade.

"I don't know, honestly, probably because it's a warm body. He was pissed when Dad even compared Cheyenne to Layla… he was saying that Layla couldn't compare to Cheyenne." He said and I smirked.

"Man, I just hope that he realizes that she was good for him soon." Wade said and I laughed at him.

"We could try and help." I said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, babe?" he asked me.

"We could just plan a day trip and invite them." I said and Wade sighed.

"I don't know." He said.

"Come on, if nothing else they can fight it out." I said and he shrugged.

"You have to invite both of them." he said and I nodded.

"No problem." I said and smirked.

Cheyenne POV

Justin came and got me and I had to admit driving around with him was nicer than being taken everywhere. We were going to meet Gail and Randy for dinner. I was glad that I had some friends, but I also felt bad because they were John's friends as well. I didn't want to take his friends from him.

We ate at a small pub and I had lots of fun with them. Gail was really nice and she was easy to get along with; I was just glad she was nothing like Layla. I had fun and we even ganged up on the guys.

"You want to drive?" Justin asked me as we were walking to the car.

"Seriously?" I asked him.

"Yeah, here." He said and handed me the keys. I looked at them for a second before smiling and getting into the car. I drove us around with Justin giving me directions. I was having fun and he didn't seem to scared.

"Thanks for letting me drive and I hope that I didn't scare you." I said and he laughed.

"If I can ride with Heath, then I can ride with you." he said and I hugged him.

"I'll call you tomorrow." He said. I kissed his cheek and he left. I walked inside and Carissa was waiting on me. She looked slightly disheveled and hyper.

"I take it you got some." I said and she blushed. I was laughing.

"Yeah, but that's not the point. I wanted to ask you something." She said and I looked at her.

"Do you want to go to Portugal for a few days?" she asked me and I shrugged.

"Whose going?" I asked her.

"You and me, Wade might come later." She said and I shrugged. I had a feeling that John would end up coming too, but I didn't care. I was an adult.

"Sure, when we leaving?" I asked her.

"Tomorrow afternoon." She said.

"Ok." I said and went to bed. I could pack in the morning.

John POV

I was sitting at the apartment when Wade walked in.

"Hey, let's go to Portugal tomorrow." He said and I shrugged.

"Alright, it gives me an excuse to get away from Layla." I said.

"Why do you date her if you want away from her?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"Just a warm body that will party with me." I said.

"You know that Cheyenne's back and I am sure that if you two would talk…" he was saying.

"She left me." I said and he sighed.

"Whatever, we are leaving tomorrow morning." He said and I nodded.

**A/N: Will the plan work? Will John and Cheyenne kill each other? **


	18. Beach

**A/n: I only own Carissa and Cheyenne. **

**Thank you to Miamitravel for the support and muse :)**

**Jodie54, miamitravel, & littleone999- Thank you for the reviews!**

Cheyenne POV

I got up the next morning, texted Justin that I was going to Portugal with Carissa, Wade, and probably John, packed, and was waiting on Mark to come get us. I knew that Carissa had something up her sleeve, but it was a free trip to Portugal. Mark picked us up and they put our stuff on the plane. I followed Cheyenne up the steps and we got onto the plane. Wade and John were already on the plane. John glared at Wade when he saw me.

"I'm not going." John said.

"I knew that you would be a baby about this." I said and he looked at me.

"Fine, I am going to go just to make you uncomfortable." He said and sat back down. I saw Wade shoot Carissa a look. I knew that she was behind this, but I didn't care. I had an opportunity to talk to John or at least make him uncomfortable.

I sat down as Wade and Carissa cuddle up together. I was sitting on a recliner and John was on the other side of the plane. I watched as John got drunk on the flight over there. I didn't realize how drunk he could get in 2 ½ hours. We arrived and were taken to our suite. We were staying in our suite with 3 rooms. Wade and Carissa were sharing a room. We got up there and John headed straight to a bed.

"Just go to dinner, I will get room service." I said and Carissa gave me a questioning look.

"Go have a romantic dinner." I said and Wade took Carissa's hand. I was sitting there when I heard John run into the bathroom and throw up. I walked in there a minute later to find him hunched over the toilet. I grabbed a washcloth as he flushed the toilet. He leaned back against the bathtub as I put it across his forehead.

"Don't touch me." He slurred so I threw it at him and started to leave.

"No, don't leave." He said as he pulled me to the floor with him. I landed with a thud and looked at him.

"Why did you leave me?" he asked me a few minutes later and I sighed.

"Because I wasn't what you needed… I don't fit in and I am not used to it." I finally said and he looked at me.

"But you are what I need… look at Layla… she doesn't help." He mumbled.

"Then get rid of her, John, no one told you to be with her." I said.

"I hate being alone." He admitted after a few minutes of silence and I looked at him. He had his head leaned back and his eyes closed.

"No one told you to pick her." I said and he glared at me.

"Well, if you hadn't of left…" he was saying when I got up off the floor.

"Yes, John, I left you… I did. I haven't ever had to do anything that hard, but I did because you deserve better than me. I came back, but I didn't expect you to drop everything and take me back. I am here because Carissa wanted to move here for Wade, so I moved for her. I don't care that you are here and I was hoping that we could be civil, but I guess that isn't possible. I am sorry that your family likes me, I am sorry that I made you like me, and I am deeply sorry that I ever fell for you. I hate watching you ruin yourself because you feel like it or to make a statement. I am sorry! I just want us to be adults around each other, but apparently that's not going to happen." I screamed at him and he looked stunned.

"I will just not be in the same places that you are after this trip, unless someone invites me." I said and walked away. I walked to my room, shut the door, and cried myself to sleep.

Wade POV

We got back to the room. John's door was shut and Cheyenne's door was open. I walked into John's room and he was asleep on the bed. Carissa came out of Cheyenne's room and she looked worried.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"She isn't in there." She said and I nodded.

"I'm sure that she is fine. She probably went to grab food." I said and Carissa nodded.

We were watching TV and it was now past dark. Cheyenne still wasn't here and she hadn't answered her phone. I walked into John's room and shook him.

"What?" he mumbled and looked at me. He had red eyes from drinking.

"Cheyenne tell you where she was going?" I asked him and he sat up.

"No, last time I saw her she was stomping to her room." He said and I nodded.

"Why?" he asked me.

"She isn't in here and she won't answer her phone." I said as he stood up.

"I will help you all look." He said and I looked at him like he was crazy before tell Carissa what we were going to do. I called down to the desk to see if they had seen her. They had seen her leave about an hour ago. It didn't help much because we still didn't know where she was in the city. I was standing with Carissa when John walked up.

"I'm going to look on the beach." He said and we looked at him like he was crazy.

"Why?" Carissa asked.

"Hunch?" he said as we all left. I knew that Carissa was worried about her and I didn't want Cheyenne to get hurt either.

John POV

I felt better after my nap, but I couldn't get the image of Cheyenne yelling at me with tears running down her cheeks. She finally told me why she did it and how she felt. I knew that she really did care for me, but it really hurt to have her just up and leave. I wanted so badly to take her in my arms the night of the party and kiss her, but I wouldn't let myself. I loved her and she left me.

I was found the closest public beach and started looking for her. I found her standing in the surf while the stars were over head. I walked up to her and stood beside her.

"I didn't think you would be the one to find me." She said and I looked at her. I could tell that she was hurting, but I was too.

"I was the only one who knew exactly where to look." I said and she looked at me.

"How?" she asked me.

"Remember the day on the beach in France? I asked you where you like to go to think and you thought about it before saying anywhere there is water… so, I guessed the beach." I said and she looked at me.

"I'm sorry." She finally said.

"Me too, we can try to be adults." I said and she nodded.

"Come on, we have to go back… Carissa is going to go crazy if she doesn't find you." I said and she let out a small laugh.

"She tends to overreact." She said and I smirked.

We got back to the hotel in silence and walked up to the suite. She walked in and Carissa immediately hugged her.

"Sorry, I was on the beach." She said and Wade looked at me.

"You didn't answer your phone." Carissa said to her.

"It died." She said and Carissa hugged her again.

"Sorry." She said and Wade hugged her.

I watched as they hugged her and I knew that she was important to them… I just wondered if she was still important to me.

**A/N: Will John have a change of heart? **


	19. Finally

**A/n: I only own Carissa and Cheyenne. **

**Thank you to Miamitravel for the support and muse :)**

**Jodie54, miamitravel, & Xjojo11X- Thank you for the reviews!**

**Warning: sexual content**

John POV

The rest of the trip went good. I had a lot on my mind and most of it was about Cheyenne. We were flying back at night and I was sitting beside Cheyenne watching a movie. Wade and Carissa were in the back and I didn't want to know what they were doing. I was watching the movie and I looked over to see Cheyenne asleep. I couldn't help but smile; she was beautiful. I sat there and watched her; I knew I was an idiot.

We landed and Mark took them back to their flat. I got back with Wade and I sat down once I put my stuff up.

"You're quiet? You feeling ok?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, just thinking." I said and he looked at me. He could tell I was thinking about a lot.

"You need to talk about it?" he asked me.

"I don't know." I said. I was confused and frustrated.

"Is it about a certain girl?" he asked me and I smirked.

"Yes, she drives me crazy and at the same time I should be mad at her for what she did to me." I said and he laughed.

"That's love, bro." he said and I laughed.

"Seriously?" I asked him.

"Yeah, we all can see it, but we are all just waiting on you." he said and I sighed. I was going to say something when my phone rang. It was Layla; I ignored it.

"We all also want to ask you WTF about her." He said and I laughed.

"I'm asking myself that." I said and he nodded.

Carissa POV

Cheyenne was getting back to her old self and I knew that she just needed to fight it out with John. They seemed better once they had talked about it. We went shopping with Diane again and she still treated Cheyenne like she was John's girlfriend. Diane wouldn't even acknowledge that Layla was even talking to John. We still couldn't figure out why she was with him.

Phil was having a party and we were all invited. Cheyenne and I had gotten dresses from Harrods and we were excited to go. I had heard that Phil threw wild parties. Mark took Wade, Carissa, and I to the party around 10 pm and a ton of people were there. Phil immediately grabbed Cheyenne to dance with and I was with Wade while we got drinks at the bar.

"You look nice." Heath said and I smiled at him.

"Nice enough to dance with." A voice said and I turned to see Randy. I smiled at him and I felt Wade move closer to me.

"Can I dance with your girl?"Randy asked Wade and he looked at me. I smiled as I let Randy lead me to the dance floor.

"Where's Gail?" I asked him.

"She left me." He said and he acted like it didn't faze him.

"Sorry." I said and he shrugged.

"Her loss." He said and I smirked as we danced. Cheyenne was having fun dancing with Phil when John walked in with Layla.

John POV

I walked in with Layla and I was already annoyed with her. She was being a complete bitch. I spotted Cheyenne dancing with Phil.

"Looks like your sluts here." Layla sneered and I just looked at her. I grabbed and drink before she dragged me to the dance floor. We were dancing near Phil and Cheyenne. Cheyenne spotted me and gave me a small wave. I smiled at her as Layla was grinding on me. I watched and Cheyenne continued to dance with Phil, Justin, and Heath.

I was dancing with another girl when I saw Cheyenne walked towards the bathroom. A large guy grabbed her and he wasn't letting her go. He was dragging her back towards the bathroom. I took off over there and I snatched her away.

"You do not touch her." I growled at the guy and he quickly walked away when Wade and Heath came up beside me.

"Throw him out." Phil told someone.

"Are you ok?" I asked her as she held her wrist. She nodded and I looked at it.

"John! Get away from her!" Layla screeched and we all looked at her.

"I can do what I want." I told her as Layla started to get mad. I knew that she was really jealous and afraid of Cheyenne.

"You are my boyfriend and you will listen to me." She said. I got ready to say something when I felt Cheyenne pulled me by the front of the shirt and kiss me. I instantly pulled her closer; I wanted this. We pulled apart and I smirked at Cheyenne.

"He doesn't have to listen to you, bitch." Cheyenne said and Layla was fuming mad.

"You…" she was saying and walking towards Cheyenne.

"You are not going to do anything to my girlfriend." I said and Layla was so pissed.

"You need to leave." A bouncer told Layla as she stood there pissed.

"You bitch!" she screamed as she was leaving. I turned around and everyone was looking at me. Cheyenne had a small smile on her face.

"Come on, love." I said. She hugged everyone before I took her hand and led her out to where my car was parked. I pushed her up against the car and kissed her before she could say anything. She pulled me closer as our tongues fought for dominance. I pulled away and rested my forehead to hers.

"I'm sorry I ever let you walk away." I whispered.

"I'm sorry I left you." she whispered back. I kissed her again before opening the door for her. She slid in and I drove us back to me and Wade's apartment. I pulled her in the house and to my room. I pushed her against the door after she shut it; I kissed her with everything I had in me. I couldn't' help myself as I let my hands roam over her. I had missed everything about her.

"I missed you and hated you at the same time." I whispered as I nipped at her earlobe. She moaned as she ran her fingers through my hair.

"I just missed you." she whispered as I nibbled down her neck. She moaned when I hit the spot between her collarbone and shoulder. I bit down and she hissed as she pulled at my shirt. I slipped it over my head before running my tongue over where I had just bit. I moaned as I felt her hands run down my chest. I reached down and pulled her dress up higher on her thigh as she wrapped it around my waist.

"What do you want?" I asked her as I let my fingers slide closer to her center. I realized that she didn't have undies on.

"You." she begged and I looked into her eyes. She pulled me in for a kiss and I slid a finger over her sensitive flesh and she arched into me.

"I don't think you really do." I whispered as I pushed her leg off my hip. She bit her bottom lip as her finger slid over the skin at my waist band. I didn't take my eyes off hers as she undid my belt, unbuttoned my jeans, and pulled them down past my hips. She slowed slid down the door as she got onto her knees in front of me. I gasped when I felt her mouth close around me. I weaved my fingers into her hair as she used her tongue in ways that made me go crazy. I was getting close as I carefully pulled her face away from me. I looked down at her and she looked beautiful.

"Not right now, beautiful." I said as I pulled her back to her feet. I stepped out of my jeans and turned her around. I took her hands and placed them on the door.

"Don't move unless I tell you to." I whispered as I kissed her cheek. I slowly unzipped her dress and slid it down to the floor. She wasn't wearing anything underneath. I slowly ran a finger up her spine and I saw goosebumps appear on her skin.

"You know that I usually don't give people seconds chances." I whispered and she leaned her forehead against the door as I ran my hand down over her ass. I gently slapped it and she jumped.

"I didn't like seeing you grinding on other guys; it drove me crazy." I whispered as I slipped my finger between her legs. I found her center and slipped a finger inside of her. I had my head leaning against her back. She moaned as I put my hand over hers as she rested against the door. I pushed my fingers through hers as she gripped it.

"I couldn't take it… I hated it." I growled as I kissed the back of her neck. My other hand was quickly becoming coated with her juices.

"I don't share people I love and I refuse to share you… so you can't leave me again." I hissed as I bit down on her shoulder. She gasped as I felt her wall tighten around my finger. I pulled my finger out and she whimpered. I ran my hand down her back and settled it on her hip.

"Promise me you won't leave me again." I whispered as she turned to look over her shoulder.

"I won't." she whispered in a shaky voice.

"Good, because I couldn't take it again." I said as I grabbed her hips and slammed into her. She gasped as I started to pound into her. I moved my other hand to her hips to hold her in place. She was clawing at the door and it felt so good to be deep inside of her.

"Let me see you." she begged and I pulled out of her. She immediately turned around and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around her as she pushed me onto the bed. I groaned as she impaled herself onto me. I put my hands on her hips as she started to ride me hard and fast. I loved the feeling of her hands running over me and feeling her pulse around me.

I ran my hands up her stomach and cupped her prefect breast. She bucked harder as I rolled her nipples through my fingers. I was so close and I knew that she was as well. I pulled her down for a kiss as I flipped us over. She gasped and let out an animalistic growl when I slammed all the way inside of her. I felt her cling to me as her orgasm washed her over. I could feel the sting in my balls as mine was about to come. I slammed into her one last time as I shot everything I had inside of her. I collapsed on her and she wrapped her arms around me.

Cheyenne POV

I was holding John as he caught his breath. We both finally came down from our high as he looked at me.

"I can't lose you again." He mumbled.

"You won't." I whispered as I kissed him.

He laid there another minute before sliding out of me and going to the bathroom. I stayed on his bed and he wrapped his arms around me as he laid back down.

"I love you." he whispered and I knew that I truly loved him too.

"I love you too." I mumbled before sleep took over. I felt happy and I knew that I was in the right person's arms, again.

**A/N: Please review**


	20. Trust

**A/N: I only own Carissa and Cheyenne**

**Thank you to my muse Miamitravel.**

**Xjojo11X, miamitravel, & Jodie54- Thanks for the reviews and comments. I hope that you all had a good holiday.  
**

Cheyenne POV

I woke up the next morning and slipped one of John's t-shirt on before going into the kitchen. I was making coffee when Wade walked into the kitchen.

"Morning." I said and he gave me a small smile.

"Glad you see you coming out of John's room." He said and I laughed.

"Thanks, I'm glad I realized how dumb I was being." I said and he nodded.

"I'm just glad that John came to his senses." He said and I nodded.

"Me too, Carissa still sleeping?" I asked him and he sighed.

"No, she didn't come here." He said and I knew that something was wrong. I handed him a cup of coffee since it had finished.

"Want to talk about it?" I asked him and he looked at me.

"She is mad at me." He said.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"In order for you to understand I have to explain a lot more." He said and I nodded. I could tell that something was wrong.

"Randy and I don't completely get along because we both have a problem… we always like the same girls. You know Gail?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Well, I was dating her before he was and he stole her from me. He did it because I took his girlfriend of 3 years from him." He said and I nodded.

"Why did you take his girl first?" I asked him and he sighed.

"Because before I realized how much of an ass I was… I thought that I could do and say anything because I was the prince; that included taking Randy's girlfriend. He hasn't forgiven me for it and now I am afraid that he is going to try to take Carissa from me." He said and I nodded.

"Alright, well what happened last night… I am going to assume it has something to do with Randy since I saw Carissa dancing with him last night." I said and he nodded.

"I got mad last night and I took some of it out on her. Randy was dancing with her and I pulled her away. I should have told her what was going on, but instead I got mad and told her to stay away from him." He said and I nodded.

"Wade, you need to tell Carissa what's going on… I can tell you that she is thinking on of two things now. She is either thinking that 1) you don't trust her because you told her to stay away from Randy or 2) you are cheating/ hiding something bad from her." I said and he sighed.

"I know it's nothing bad and you aren't cheating, but you need to tell her. She is going to think that you don't trust her and that is going to be a problem later on. Don't let her think that." I said and he nodded.

"I do trust her; I don't trust him." He said and I nodded.

"I see that, but you have to tell her that. She needs to know that… you two need ot be open and honest." I said.

"It helps make your relationship work better." A voice said and I smiled when I saw John. Wade smirked as he put me into his lap.

"You just need to be honest with her." I said and he nodded.

"Do you think she is mad?" he asked me and I laughed.

"I don't know, but I need to go home. I will test you let you know, but you need to talk to her today." I said and he nodded.

Carissa POV

I was in the kitchen when Cheyenne came home in some of John's shorts and a t-shirt.

"You ok?" she asked me.

"Wade talk to you?" I asked her and she laughed.

"Yeah, he explain it to me… he just doesn't want you to go anywhere." She said and I nodded.

"I don't plan on it… I just want to know why he turns into a dick around Randy." I said and she shrugged.

"Talk to him about it… you have to be honest." She said.

"Glad you finally realized it." I said as she disappeared to take a shower.

She appeared later and Wade wanted to meet me later. I told him that we could have dinner with John and Cheyenne before we talked.

"We are meeting our guys for dinner around 7pm." I said and she nodded.

We went for a run around Hyde Park and grabbed a small bite since we had to eat with the guys tonight. I wasn't really mad at Wade, but I didn't like that he wouldn't tell me what was going on.

Wade POV

We met Cheyenne and Carissa for dinner. We ate at a Chinese restaurant and there wasn't much talking. I knew that Carissa just wanted answers. We got done and John took Cheyenne to tell Mom that they were back together. Carissa and me went to the London Eye. I wanted to talk to her and still be in private.

We got there and they put us in a capsule. I had perks of being the prince.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to come off as an ass." I said and she looked at me.

"I just don't it when I feel like you don't trust me or can't tell me something." She said and I knew that Cheyenne was right.

"It's my fault and I need to explain." I said and she nodded.

"Randy and I for some reason always like the same girls… Stacy, a few years ago, Gail, and I am afraid that he is going to try and take you. He will probably try because I took his girlfriend of many years from him before he took Gail from me. I just don't want him to try and take you." I said and she looked at me.

"You don't have to worry… he can try all he wants, but I only want you." She said and I looked at her. I couldn't help but kiss her. I was just glad that Cheyenne was right and that we needed to be truthful.

"Let's promise to tell each other everything." I whispered and she nodded.

I spent the rest of the night showing the different places in London from the London Wheel. I was happy and I just wanted her to be happy.

John POV

We got to the palace and I walked in with Cheyenne. I went to Mom's parlor and knocked on the door.

"Come in." she said and I walked in.

"Hey, mom." I said and kissed her cheek.

"What did you do now?" she asked me.

"I wanted to tell you about my girlfriend." I said and she sighed.

"John, I refuse to accept Layla as your girlfriend." She said.

"I do too, that's why I took him back." Cheyenne said and Mom turned around.

"I'm so glad that you are back." Mom said and hugged her.

"Me too." I said and Cheyenne hugged Mom.

We talked to Mom for a while and I took Cheyenne back to their apartment awhile later. I was so glad that she hadn't left me or let me forget her. I knew that I wanted her around for a long time… I just had to make sure that I didn't mess up again.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	21. Comforts

**A/N: I only own Carissa and Cheyenne**

**Thank you to my muse Miamitravel.**

**miamitravel & Jodie54- Thanks for the reviews!**

Cheyenne POV

Carissa and I had been in London for two months now. I loved my job and Carissa was learning the ins and outs of fashion in Europe. Everything else had been going great and we were learning to live with the paparazzi, being recognized, and having almost no privacy. I was just glad that the holidays were coming up. We had convinced the guys that we wanted to cook a Thanksgiving meal even if they didn't have a Thanksgiving day like we did. We were going to celebrate it in November and have a turkey.

"Are you almost done?" Carissa asked me.

"Yep, just got it out of the oven." I said and she nodded.

The guys were coming over, Randy, Heath, Phil and Justin were going to join us, and we had already called our families. We were watching TV and the guys were already late. I looked at Carissa.

"Maybe traffic?" I asked her and she shrugged.

Carissa POV

We had been waiting for 30 minutes when Phil, Heath, Randy, and Justin showed up. We hugged them and they knew that something wasn't right.

"Where's the guys?" Phil asked me and I shrugged.

"Come on, let's just eat. They can miss out or eat what's left when they finally show up." Cheyenne said and I nodded in agreement.

We all ate and the guys loved it. They didn't usually eat home cooked food so this was great for them. They usually ate in restaurants or cooked in the microwave. We had fun and the guys still didn't show up. We had all texted them and called them, but we got no answer. I was really upset, but I was also having a good time. We got done and Cheyenne cleaned up since I cooked most of the food.

She was in the kitchen with Phil and Heath, Justin was still trying to get a hold of them, and I walked outside into the patio area. I was looking up at the sky when I felt hands go over my shoulders. I turned to see Randy, but I was hoping it was Wade.

"Sorry, I'm not him." He said and I waved it off.

"Thanks for cooking, it was delicious." He said and I smiled at him. I turned me around and pulled me into a hug. I was glad that someone appreciated me. I couldn't help but cry because I was so upset. I didn't understand why they wouldn't show up.

"I'm sure he has a good reason." Randy whispered and I nodded. I really hope that they did. Randy calmed me down and even though I knew what Wade had told me; I couldn't help, but think that he was a nice guy somewhere.

Justin POV

I couldn't get a hold of Wade or John. I knew that the girls weren't happy that they didn't come. I wouldn't have been happy with them either. I walked into the kitchen and Cheyenne had just finished. She looked like she was going to cry. I pulled her back to her room and she lost it. I let her cry into my chest as I tried to comfort her. Heath and Phil were watching from the other room and I knew that Randy was with Carissa. We all knew that Randy might try to steal Carissa from Wade since it was a stupid game they always played, but right now Wade wasn't helping himself.

Cheyenne cried herself to sleep and I laid her on the bed. I walked out into the living room and Randy was walking out of Carissa's room.

"She cry herself to sleep?" I asked Randy and he nodded.

"Same for Cheyenne." I said.

"They had better have a really fucking good answer for doing this to them." Heath said and Phil nodded in agreement.

"Should be just leave?" I asked.

"I'm staying here." Randy said and I nodded.

"We can all just crash here… they don't need to think they are alone." I said and they nodded.

Randy and Phil shared the king size bed in the guest bed room. Heath and I each crashed on a couch. I still couldn't believe that they had done that to them.

Wade POV

I was John on our way back from Monte Carlo. We had been there for a few days having fun, drinking, and gambling. The girls told us to have fun since they insisted on having normal jobs. We were on the plane and I knew that we were supposed to meet them one night; I just couldn't remember which night.

"What night where we supposed to meet them?" I asked John and he shrugged.

"Tomorrow night, I think." He said and I nodded. I knew that something didn't feel right. I hit the intercom button and asked Skip to come back there. He walked back there and was our bodyguard/ assistant for right now. We fired the last none for going to the tabloids. We had let Mark take care of the girls and now we had to find one.

"What time are we supposed to be at the girls tomorrow night?" I asked him and he looked through he calendar.

"You aren't… that was tonight. I told you last night, but you wanted to stay another day." He said and I immediately felt sick at my stomach. I looked at John and he had his head in his hands.

"How much longer til we get back?" John asked him.

"An hour." He said and I nodded.

"Get a car for us when we get there." I said and he nodded. He disappeared and I looked at John. We had fucked up.

John POV

I couldn't describe how stupid and bad I felt at that moment. I had no idea what to say to even make up for it. They had invited us because it was their tradition and we couldn't even remember. I had no signal on my phone and I felt awful. They had invited us, Phil, Randy, Heath, and Justin. I just had to hope that the other guys showed up.

We finally landed and had the car take us to their townhouse. The other guys cars were in the driveway and all the lights were out.

"I wish that we had a key." I mumbled as I looked at Wade.

"We can come back in the morning." He said and shrugged.

"It's 5 am… it is morning." I said and he sighed.

I walked up to the door and knocked. I heard something moving and a few seconds later and really tired looking Heath opened the door.

"What the hell do you want?" he asked us.

"To see them." I said.

"No, they cried themselves to sleep and you forgot about them. You are not going to wake them up right now." He said and I knew that he was right.

"Can I just walk in there see them and leave?" Wade begged and Heath glared at him.

"Trust me, you don't want to." He said.

"Why not?" Wade asked him and I could tell that he was losing his temper.

"Because, you won't like who they are with." He said and I felt hurt. I knew that someone would comfort her, but I didn't know it would be all night.

"Just come back later." Heath said and shut the door. I looked at Wade.

"Think they will forgive us?" I asked him.

"I hope so, she is my world." He said. I nodded in agreement because I knew the feeling.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	22. Trying

**A/N: I only own Carissa and Cheyenne**

**Thank you to my muse Miamitravel.**

**cenarko1986, miamitravel & Jodie54- Thanks for the reviews!**

**I hope that you all have a Happy New Years!**

Cheyenne POV

I woke up the next morning and I was in a pair of tanned arms. I looked over to see Justin holding me; I was saw that it wasn't John. I couldn't understand why he would just forget me. I had woken up in the night and I was so lonely that I had woken Justin up. I knew that he was a good friend and I was lucky that he was so nice to me.

I got up and I was glad that I didn't have to go to work today. I walked out and Heath was still sleeping. I covered him up with the blanket he had dropped on the floor. I walked over and started cooking breakfast. I was in the middle of cooking when I felt someone watching me. I looked up to see Heath looking at me.

"Sorry if I woke you up." I said and he shook his head.

"No, are you ok?" he asked me. I shrugged as I pushed the eggs around the pan.

"I don't know… I'm hurt." I said.

"Well, he and Wade came to the door around 5 am." He said and I looked at him shocked.

"They knew they messed up and they wanted to talk to you. I wouldn't let them wake you and Carissa up. I knew that it wouldn't solve anything." He said and I nodded. He was right.

"Thanks." I said and he hugged me. I just hoped that they had a good reason why they totally blew us off. I just hoped that John wasn't tired of me.

Justin POV

I woke up to someone shaking me. I looked up to see Cheyenne sitting on the side of the bed.

"You ok?" I asked her and she gave me a small smile.

"Yeah, come on, I cooked breakfast." She said and I smiled.

I got up and walked into the living room. Heath, Randy, Phil, and Carissa was sitting there eating. I noticed that Randy was sitting beside Carissa and I knew that Wade might lose this fight thanks to his stupidity.

We all sat there and ate; we all didn't have much to say. We didn't know what to say. Heath had told us that they had come by early this morning. We couldn't figure out why they would do that to them. We were all friends, but I think that all of us were mad at them.

Carissa got a phone call while we were sitting there. She came back and told Cheyenne that Diane wanted to see them tonight for dinner. Cheyenne didn't look thrilled at all.

Carissa POV

We hung out with the guys that day and ignored our phones for most of the day. I couldn't believe that Wade and John could just forget about us. I prayed that they had a really good reason for just not showing up. They didn't call us at all to even talk to us. They could only show up at 5 am to see if we would forgive them.

"I don't want to go." I said and Cheyenne agreed when Mark pulled up. The guys had left about an hour before so that we could get ready.

Mark got us and we went to the castle. We were taken to the Queen's area and she hugged us as soon as we walked inside.

"I understand that my sons are idiots." She said and Cheyenne smirked.

"Yeah." I said.

"They are sorry." She said and I just nodded. I didn't want their mom to apologize for them.

"I figured we could have a shopping trip." She said. We agreed, but I knew that Cheyenne really didn't want to go.

Wade POV

I was so upset that I did the only thing I could. I talked to mom about it. She was really upset at John and me, and we knew that we had screwed up. She was going to on a shopping trip with them. She actually refused to talk to us after we told her the real reason. She didn't like that we drank and now she couldn't believe that we had drank so much that we forgot about our girlfriends.

"They will be here in about 2 hours." John said as he came into the room. I nodded. We were at the apartment. We had something planned and we hoped that it made up for our stupidity.

I called the guys and they were pissed at us. I told them to show up at the palace tonight. I had already told Dad; he was mad at us as well, but thought it was a good thing to try. He was going to tell mom because she wouldn't speak to us.

We got to the palace right before the girls go there. I went into one of the dining room and everything was set up. The guys were there as well as the other people we had flown in. I just hoped this began to make up for our stupidity.

Cheyenne POV

The shopping trip was fun and even if we were mad at the guys, Dianne was always nice to be around.

"Alright, come on, dinner." She said and we nodded.

We walked into a dinning room to find Stuart, John, Wade, Phil, Heath, Randy, Justin, My mom, and Carissa's mom all waiting for us. My mom ran up and hugged me. Carissa hugged her mom. I couldn't believe that they were actually here.

"We wanted to apologize for our stupidity." Wade said.

"So, we flew your moms over here to try this again… Happy Thanksgiving?" John said and I smiled at my mom.

"John's a really nice guy." Mom said and I looked at him. I could tell that he was sorry.

"I think so too." I said as he walked over to me.

"I'm really sorry." He said.

"Thanks for this, but we will talk about it after." I whispered to him.

Carissa POV

I was hugging my mom when Wade walked over to me.

"I'm sorry, love." He said.

"That doesn't fix it." I whispered as I walked past him.

We all sat down and had a great meal. I was so excited to get to see my mom. Dianne and Stuart got along great with our mom's. I was glad that she was here for a few days. Dianne insisted that we all stay at the palace tonight. I couldn't believe that the guys had done that for me, but I was still hurt. I knew that Cheyenne would probably forgive John, but I didn't know about Wade. I didn't like being forgotten.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	23. Hurting

**A/N: I only own Carissa and Cheyenne**

**Thank you to my muse Miamitravel.**

**miamitravel & Jodie54- Thanks for the reviews!**

Carissa POV

I talked to my mom for a long time that night. We were staying in rooms next to each other. Cheyenne and her mom were in the rooms across from us. I sighed as I started towards my room. I saw the light on in Cheyenne's room, so I knocked.

"Come in." she said and I peeked in. She was sitting on the bed and looked in deep thought. I shut the door and she finally looked at me. I sat on the bed and she leaned on me.

"Whatcha thinking about?" I asked her.

"John and Wade's monumental screw up." She said and I laughed at the name she had given it.

"Yeah, I was about to." I said in agreement.

"What should we do, Risa?" she asked me and I sighed.

"I still love him, but I didn't like being forgotten." I said.

"Ditto." She said.

"Did you think of any ideas ?" I asked her.

"I was going to give John two weeks to do whatever… then figure out where we stand." She said and she had a good idea.

"What can he do for the two weeks?" I asked her.

"Whatever he wants to… I don't care. I mean, I care, but I don't want to be a part of it. I am giving him freedom for two weeks to know if that's what he wants or if he wants to continue dating me. I don't want him to date me if he wants freedom or something else." She said and I knew that she was right.

"How are you so smart?" I asked her.

"God." She said and I was laughing. She was the stronger of the two of us.

"You think I should do that with Wade?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"You and Wade have to do what you think is best for you two. I just want to make sure that John really wants to be with me." She said and I sighed.

"You will figure it out." She said and hugged me.

"Can I just do what you and John are doing?" I asked her.

"Sure, if Wade agrees to it." she said and I nodded.

Wade POV

I was walking to Carissa's room when I saw her come out of Cheyenne's room. I wanted to talk to her about everything.

"Carissa?" I said and she looked at me.

"What Wade?" she asked me and I could tell that she was extremely annoyed by her tone.

"Can we please talk?" I asked her and she sighed as she opened her door. I followed her inside and shut the door.

"What?" she asked me.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled and she glared at me.

"Sorry? Sorry? That's all you can say when you forget about your girlfriend? I moved to this country for you and all I wanted was you to be there for me… now you have proven to me that I am forgettable… how the hell do you think that makes me feel?" she hissed at me.

"I know and…" I was saying.

"I know, you're sorry." She said and I sighed.

"Wade, I want a break… just for two weeks. I know that Cheyenne is going to ask John for the same thing and I think it would be good for us. You have two weeks to drink, party, and do whatever. Just take the two weeks to realize if you really want to be with me. I just ask that you don't sleep with anyone." She said with fresh tears in her eyes. I knew that I had truly upset her.

"I don't want this." I whispered.

"Well, you don't get much of a choice… you really hurt me." She said and I sighed. I felt my own tears cloud my eyes.

"Is this what I have to do to keep you?" I asked her.

"Yes, it is." She said and I sighed. I kissed her forehead and walked towards the door.

"Can I at least talk to you?" I asked her. She looked at me and looked down.

"Not unless it's an emergency." She said and I nodded.

"Love you." I whispered before walking out the door. I sighed as I watched John walk out of Cheyenne's room. We had the same idea.

"You ok?" he asked me.

"I have two weeks to figure out everything." I said and he nodded.

"Me too." She said and walked away.

Cheyenne POV

I spent the next few days with my mom and Carissa and her mom. I hadn't seen John and he hadn't appeared in the news. I was still hurting from him telling me that he was going to enjoy his break. I knew that he didn't mean it, but I didn't know anymore. My mom kept telling me that everything was going to be fine, but I didn't know. Carissa was just as miserable.

I had been apart from John for a week. He had been in the news with Wade, but I hadn't heard anything bad yet. I couldn't help but wonder if he really missed me or if he was actually having fun being single for now. I had gotten off work and headed to the flat. I was supposed to catch a movie with Phil; I felt bad that his friends were the only friends that Carissa and I really had. I had met a few people at work, but no real friends.

I was on my way to meet Phil when my cell phone rang. I answered it because it was Diane.

"Cheyenne?" she said.

"Yes, Diane." I said.

"I need you to come to the palace. John's been hurt." She said and I felt my heart sink.

"Alright, Mark can take me there." I said. I hung up, told Mark what was going on, and text Phil and Carissa to let them know as well.

I got to the palace and Diane hugged me. She already knew what was going on between all of us.

"He was racing his Ducati and wrecked." She said. I nodded and sighed.

"Hi, Cheyenne… thanks, he isn't in a good mood." Stuart said. I smiled and hugged him.

"His old room?" I asked them and they nodded.

I walked down to his room and knocked.

"Go the fuck away!" he said and I realized his mouth was still working fine.

"I at least want to see how you are." I said after walking into the room. He looked up at me with shock. He had bruises and road rash from his shoulder down on his right side. He had two of his fingers taped together and a brace around his knee.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me.

"Well, I wanted to make sure that you are ok." I said.

"I'm fine." He grumbled and I nodded.

"Alright, well then I'll go since you don't want visitors." I said and he looked at me.

"I just didn't think that you would show up… I mean you didn't want to see me." He said and I turned around. I walked over to him and looked him in the eyes. He wasn't sure what I was going to do so he was on his guard. I pulled him to me and kissed him with everything I had. I wasn't surprised when he immediately wrapped his arms around me. I had missed it, but I wanted to make sure it is what he wanted. I pulled away and he reached for me again. I slipped out of his reach and he looked confused.

"I wanted you to understand that I wanted to be with you… I just want the same from you." I said and he sighed. I grabbed my stuff and started for the door.

"I do want you… I was just scared." He said and I turned to look at him.

"Of what? I moved here for you? I left everything I knew for you? What the hell do you have to be scared of?" I asked him.

"That I'm not good enough for you." he said and I was floored by his answer. I was finally seeing the real John, but could I really believe him?

**A/N: Next Chapter is about how Wade and Carissa are dealing with it... do you think they are going to be getting along? **


	24. 1 week

**A/N: I only own Carissa and Cheyenne**

**Thank you to my muse Miamitravel.**

**Xjojo11X, miamitravel & Jodie54- Thanks for the reviews!**

Wade POV

I had just gotten to the palace; my brother was an idiot. I walked to his old room and knocked. I opened the door to find him and Cheyenne staring each other down.

"Glad to see that you are alive..." I said and hurried back out of the room. I was walking back when I bumped into someone. I looked down to find myself staring at Carissa. She looked up and me and I couldn't help myself. I kissed her. She sighed and pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I have missed you." I whispered and she was still looking at me.

"Can we please talk?" I asked her.

"You have a week." She said and I growled. I grabbed her arm and pulled her into my room.

"What, Wade?" she asked me before I pressed her against the door to kiss her. I didn't care if she was fighting me; I had to tell her how I felt. I didn't want to wait a week.

"Damn it, Wade!" she hissed as she pushed me off and tried to slip by me.

"No, you are going to listen to me. I love you. I always have. Yes, I know that I fucked up and forgot you. I understand that it hurts, but I'm hurting too. I'm going out and doing things because you told me to and I hate it. I hate it because I only want to do stuff with you. I know that I want you and I know that I am miserable without you. I don't want to wait another fucking week to tell you this." I spat out and she looked surprised.

"Sorry for using such a harsh tone… I just love you." I whispered and looked at her. I saw tears in her eyes and I hadn't intended on making her cry. I sighed and started to move when she stopped me.

"I love you too." She choked out.

"I never meant to hurt you." I said as I leaned my forehead against hers.

"I know, I don't really want to wait another week to be this close to you either." She whispered and I smiled. I leaned down and kissed her.

I spent the rest of the night showing her that I loved her… I knew that John would be fine; at least until morning.

Cheyenne POV

I looked back at John once Wade had run back out of the room. He had told me that he didn't think that he was good enough for me and I had no idea what to say in response to that.

"Why?" I finally formulated and spit out.

"Because, I have never met anyone like you; you are different. I keep expecting you to leave me like everyone else did. I felt even worse when I forgot about your thing… I never meant to do that and I didn't actually forget about you." he said and I walked closer to him as he lower himself into a chair.

"I just want you to be sure that you want to be with me." I said and I could finally see tears rolling down his face. I walked over and sat on the arm of the chair; I gently wiped them off.

"I do." He choked out and I leaned down. I capture my lips with his in the softest kiss. I didn't want to hurt his injuries, but I also wanted him to know that I loved him.

"I believe you… I'm really just glad that you are ok." I said and he smiled at me.

"Come on, lay down." I told him and he sighed.

"Only if you stay." He said and I nodded.

He crawled on his bed and I was up there next to him. He turned on the TV and I cuddled up to him on his good side.

"John?" I asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah, Chy?" he asked me.

"Promise me that you will cut back on drinking and partying?" I asked him and he looked at me.

"Anything for you." he said and kissed me. I was happy that I fell asleep in his arms that night.

Carissa POV

I woke up the middle of the night and looked at Wade. He looked adorable as he slept. I knew that I loved him and he loved me. I wanted to be with him and I wanted to spend as much time as I could with him, but I couldn't ignore a nagging feeling about Randy. I didn't see how Wade could call him mean and rude when he was nothing but nice to me. I figure it was just me having a backup plan in case I lost Wade, but I didn't know. I knew that I would have to talk to Chy about it tomorrow.

I fell back asleep and got up to leave for work the next morning. Cheyenne was leaving too.

"You still have your prince?" she asked me and I laughed.

"Yep, how about you?" I asked her.

"Yeah, me too." I said and she smiled.

"Hey, can we have a girls night tonight… I need to talk to you about stuff." I said and she nodded.

The day went well, but I was glad to get off and go home. Cheyenne got home a few minutes after me. We changed, ordered some delivery, and turned on the TV.

"What's wrong?" she asked me and I shrugged.

"I'm glad to have Wade back, but there is something that is still bothering me." I said and she looked at me sideways.

"Like what? You got prince charming." She said.

"Like Randy." I said and she was confused.

"Why?" she asked me.

"After Wade explained to me about him and Randy's problems… he told me to watch myself around him. I just don't see it." I said.

"Because Randy isn't going to let you." she said and I looked at her.

"You think?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I mean, would you let someone see a dark side of you if you were trying to get them to like you?" she asked me and it made sense.

"No, I guess not, but I would ilke to have my own real opinion of the guy." I said and she nodded.

"I know and I know how you feel. John gets a little possessive around Justin because of how everything has happened." She said and I nodded.

"So you think it's nothing?" I asked her.

"Yeah, if you want Wade then be with Wade… if you want Randy then go be with Randy. I'm here for you, but just understand what you might be giving up for him." She said and I sighed.

"I love Wade." I said.

"Then there is your answer." She said and I nodded.

We ate and talked about a few more things before getting ready for bed. I was so glad that Cheyenne was there… she was my best friend.

**A/N: Please review!**


	25. Vacay

**A/N: I only own Carissa and Cheyenne**

**Thank you to my muse Miamitravel.**

**Jodie54- Thanks for the review!**

Wade POV

John and I had been back with the girls for a month and Christmas was just around the corner. We were all going to Australia for a few weeks to celebrate it. The girls found out that having a job was hard, so we compromised. Carissa was fashion consultant for the royal family and Cheyenne was the official architect for the royal family. The titles didn't exist until mom and dad made them, but we didn't tell the girls that. We just wanted them to have fun with us.

"You ready?" I asked them as we walked into their flat.

"Yeah, almost." Carissa said. Cheyenne appeared later and added another bag to the pile.

They finally got ready and we were leaving. Mark took us all to the plane. We were taking a regular size plane that was divided into parts. It had rooms for sleeping, an area for our servants and bodyguards, and a place to eat. We all got on the plane. Kelly and Eve were already there, so we were just flying with Mom and Dad. Mom and Dad were already on there when we got there. They hugged us and we all sat down for takeoff.

We got into the air and Mom went to lay down. Dad was working on some papers. John was laying down and Cheyenne was joining him. I looked over at Carissa. She was looking out the window and seemed excited.

"Happy?" I asked her.

"Thrilled." She said and I kissed her.

"Good, I'm glad." I said.

We were watching a movie and not bother Dad. I looked down and she was sleeping. I smiled as I kissed her head before taking her to her room. I walked back out and John was coming out of theirs.

"Yours asleep too?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah." I said and he nodded.

"Let's see if Dad brought them." He said and I nodded.

We walked over and sat down near Dad. He looked at us over his paperwork and sighed. He put it up and pulled out two small boxes from his briefcase.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked us.

"I love her." We said at the same time.

"Good, they have stuck by you all through a lot." He said and we nodded.

"Now, as soon as your sister approves of them then it's better." He said.

"It's honestly doesn't matter." Mom said and we turned to look at her.

"Let me see them." She said and we both handed her the boxes.

"They are wonderful… I am glad that neither of you went with a simple diamond." She said and I smiled at John.

Cheyenne POV

We finally got to Australia and I was ready for the beach. We got there and went to where we were staying. We were at a nice resort that had bungalows for people to stay in. We were on the far end of the resort. Carissa, Wade, John, and I were all sharing a place. Diane and Stuart were in a house and Kelly and Eve were sharing a house. I still hadn't met his sister, but I hadn't read much good about her in the tabloids.

Carissa and I changed while the guys were talking to their parents. I was just ready to lay out in the sun. Someone knocked on the door and I opened it to find a bleach blonde girl and a brown headed girl.

"Hi, you Cheyenne or Carissa?" the blonde girl asked.

"Cheyenne." I answered.

"Well, I'm Kelly and this is Eve. I am their sister." She said and I nodded.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"You have a horrible accent." Eve said and I just smiled.

"Yeah, well, we don't really care for yours either." Carissa said as she appeared in the doorway.

"Yep, you are definitely Wade's." Kelly said and Carissa looked annoyed.

"Come on, beach." Kelly said and I looked at Carissa.

We grabbed sunglasses and flip flops as we followed them to the beach. They had tents set up and threw our towels onto the lounge chairs.

"Water?" Carissa asked me and I nodded.

"You two coming?" I asked them.

"Oh, no, we don't actually get wet." Kelly said and I just nodded. I walked down to the beach.

"I can't get wet, the gold dust might come off my skin." Carissa said and I was laughing.

"We need to get along with them for the guys." I said and she sighed.

The guys showed up a little later and I was having fun playing in the water with them. John and I were in the water when Carissa yelled that they were going back inside. I waved to show her that I heard her. Kelly and Eve had gone in a long time before that.

I was in John's arms with my legs wrapped around his waist. John was taller so he could still touch.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too." I said as I kissed him.

I felt his hands wonder towards my ass. I pulled away and looked at him; he had a certain look in his eyes.

"What are you thinking?" I asked him.

"That I want you." he said in a low voice.

"Well, then we have to get out of the water." I said as his fingers were dangerous close to my center. He shook his head no as he slipped my bathing suit to the side and pushed on my center. I moaned as I bit my lip. I kissed him and let my fingers play with the hair near his neck as he started to pump a finger inside of me.

"Please." I moaned as I was really close to an orgasm.

"Tell me exactly what you want." He growled in my ear.

John POV

I was holding onto Cheyenne in the ocean as I brought her closer to an orgasm. I wanted to know exactly what she wanted. She grabbed my head in her hands and leaned towards my ear.

"I want you to fuck me in the ocean as hard and as fast as you can." She growled as she sucked on my earlobe. I didn't think that I could get any harder because I was wrong. I felt her slip and arm between us as she pulled me from the board shorts. She was running her hand up and down my length.

"Now." She growled and I kissed her as I pulled my finger out of her. I quickly placed my tip at her entrance. We were fighting over dominance of the kiss when I bit her bottom lip as I slammed into her. She moaned into the kiss.

I was pushing her down on me and motion of the waves was a different kind of sensation. We never broke the kiss as she met me thrust for thrust. She had a tight grip around my shoulders as I felt her getting closer. I knew that I was close by the feeling cutting into my balls.

"Come on, baby." I growled at her as my thrust only got harder.

"Please, John." She begged.

A few more thrust and I emptied myself into her as her walls constricted and milked me for everything I had. I held her in my arms as our breathing returned to normal.

"I love you." she whispered and I kissed her.

We fixed our swimsuits before getting out of the ocean. We walked back to the house and I could hear Wade and Carissa going at it. I just laughed and pulled her to our room. We needed a shower really bad.

**A/N: Please review!**


	26. Problems

**A/N: I only own Carissa and Cheyenne**

**Thank you to my muse Miamitravel.**

**littleone999, miamitravel, & Jodie54- Thanks for the review!**

Wade POV

I pulled Carissa with me to the shower. We needed a shower after being at the beach and having sex. I turned on the water and pushed her underneath it. She moaned when the warm water hit her and I pushed her against the wall. I couldn't get enough of her.

"You are beautiful." I mumbled against her neck. She still tasted salty from the beach and her sweat; she was intoxicating.

"I have to have you again." I said as I gently sucked on her neck.

"Please." I said again as I felt her hand snake down to my length; I was already hard. I was kissing her when she slide down the wall and I didn't have time to say anything because I lost all words when her mouth closed around me.

She pulled her cheeks taught as she started to suck on me. I had my hands on the wall and I was looking down at her. She was working me good, especially as her tongue would slide against the vein.

"I'm close." I growled at her and she started to suck me harder; I felt the pain in my balls as I shot into her mouth. She liked me clean and kept on sucking until I was hard again. I pulled her off the floor of the shower and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around me as I braced her against the wall. I kissed her and I could taste myself on her.

"I need you." she hissed in my ear as she turned the water a little warmer.

I looked at her as I pushed inside of her. She leaned her head against the wall of the shower and closed her eyes. She was gripping my biceps as I started to thrust into her.

"Harder, Wade." She gasped and I pulled out of her. She looked confused as I unhooked her legs from behind me. I kissed her and turned her around.

"Bend over, love." I said and she did. I didn't waste any time in slamming into her. She bit back a scream as her body reacted to my intrusion. I knew that she was getting closer as I slammed all the way inside of her.

"I'm close." She said between gasp. I pulled almost all the way out and slammed in as hard as I could. I felt her walls contract against me as she pulled my release from me. I thrust a few more shallow thrust before pulling out and pulled her up for a kiss.

"Come on, we have to get ready." She said after a few more chaste kisses.

We were eating with the family tonight. I sighed as I turned off the water. I kept my hands to myself as we got ready. We walked out and John was standing in the kitchen.

"Where's Cheyenne?" Carissa asked.

"Having a girl moment with clothes." He said and Carissa headed up to their room.

"You two are loud." He said and I smirked.

"I'm sure that you two can be too." I said.

"That's why we do it away from everyone else." He said and I was laughing.

Carissa POV

I helped Cheyenne pick out a maxi dress that was similar to mine. She pulled her hair up and I had her redo mine so that we looked good.

"Nervous?" she asked me.

"It's just his sister and her friend." I said and she nodded.

"Let's go, gorgeous." She said and I was laughing.

We walked downstairs and the guys escorted us to the golf carts, apparently they didn't allow cars on this islands resort. We drove to one of the restaurants in the resort and went inside. Kelly and Eve already has us a table in an outside tent.

"You're late." Kelly said.

"Nice to see you too, sis." John said and I looked at Cheyenne.

We ate and were talking about different things. Cheyenne seemed to get along with Kelly and Eve; I just didn't talk. I didn't know what or why, but something was super annoying about Kelly.

"Let's get drinks on the beach." John suggested and we all agreed.

"You girls go ahead and we will get drinks." Wade said and I nodded. I kissed his cheek as we all started to walk towards the beach. We got down there and we could still the guys at the bar waiting.

"Alright, listen to me, bitches. I do not want you breaking my brother's hearts. I will mess you up if you do." Kelly said to us.

"Look here, Barbie, stay out of our relationships and we won't mess you up." I said and Cheyenne was smirking.

"I am princess…" she was saying.

"Which means you have a title, but it doesn't mean that you can't get your ass knocked down." I said; she was pissing me off. She started to come at me and about that time Wade and John walked up to us.

"Problems, Carissa?" Wade asked me.

"No, I'm going back." I said.

"I'm coming." He said.

"No, you spend time with your sister." I said and looked at Cheyenne. She kissed John and we took one of the golf carts back. We got back and I walked down to the water.

"You ok?" Cheyenne asked me.

"She is a bitch." I said.

"Yep." Cheyenne agreed.

"Is it all worth it?" I asked her and she looked at me.

"He loves you, Risa… don't listen to her. She is a jealous, spoiled, brat." She said and I smirked.

"I can't believe that she threatened us." I said.

"What's she going to do? Pay someone to break us up?" she asked me and I laughed.

I hugged her and sighed.

"Come on, we have ice cream." She said and I laughed. Ice cream made everything better.

Kelly POV

I hated Wade's girlfriend. She was a bitch and acted as if I was a nobody. I didn't like it; the other didn't bother me, but I realized that if one was going to go then they would both have to go. I just wanted Carissa gone for sure. I got done drinking with Wade and John. Eve and I headed back to the house.

"I hate her." I seethed.

"Yeah." She agreed.

"I am going to break them up." I said and she looked surprised.

"How?" she asked me.

"I am going to have someone help me." I said as I pulled out my phone.

I called the perfect person to help me; I knew that he wouldn't mind doing that to Wade.

**A/N: Please review! Who is Kelly going to get to help?**


	27. News

**A/N: I only own Carissa and Cheyenne**

**Thank you to my muse Miamitravel.**

**gabriella manning, Xjojo11X, miamitravel, & Jodie54- Thanks for the review! You all rock!**

Cheyenne POV

Christmas went good and John got me way too much stuff. Carissa and I were overwhelmed with how much stuff we got from the guys and their families. We had fun and Carissa stayed away from Kelly. I think that Wade knew they didn't like each other, but unless Kelly told him that she threatened us… then he really had no idea.

I was standing on the beach the day after Christmas and it was super early in the morning. The sun hadn't even risen yet; I just couldn't sleep. I was letting the waves roll over my feet and I was enjoying it.

"Why are you up?" a voice asked me and I turned to see John standing behind me.

"I couldn't sleep; I didn't mean to wake you." I said and he walked up behind me. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"You didn't." he whispered as he kissed my cheek.

"It's peaceful out here." He said and I nodded.

"This is what happens when you get up before noon." I said and he chuckled softly.

"You can go back in if you are tired." I said.

"Nah, I want to watch the sunrise." He whispered and I smiled at him.

We stood in the sand and surf as we watched the sun break over the horizon. We could tell that a storm was coming closer, but it was still beautiful to watch the sunrise.

"I love you." he whispered and I smiled.

"I love you too." I said back.

"Marry me." He said and I turned to look at him.

"Are you sleepwalking?" I asked him and he laughed at me.

"No, Cheyenne, will you marry me?" he asked me as he got down on one knee and opened a small black box. I gasped when I saw a large pink diamond with smaller diamonds surrounding it. I looked at him and he had the biggest smile on his face.

"I'm not good enough." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"You are… for me." He said and I looked at him.

"Yes." I finally said and he kissed my hand as he slipped the ring on my finger. He stood up and kissed me; I hugged him and I couldn't believe that I was engaged to John and a prince.

We walked back inside and he pulled me back to bed. I fell back asleep happier than I ever thought that I could be.

Carissa POV

I woke up the next morning and smiled at the sight of Wade. I was watching him as he slept. He looked so cute and peaceful. I was watching him when he looked at me.

"Hi." I said and he smiled at me.

"Morning, love." He whispered. I smiled as he pulled me closer to him.

"Did you get everything you wanted for Christmas?" I asked him.

"Almost." He said and I looked up at him.

"What else do you want?" I asked him.

"You." he whispered softly.

"Did you miss last night?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"No, I mean, you forever." He said as he held up a ring. I gasped and looked at him.

"Seriously?" I asked him.

"Yes, love." He said with a smiled.

"Yes." I said and he smiled at me. He slipped the ring on and I kissed him. I finally looked at the ring and realized it was huge. It was a black diamond with two small diamonds on each side. I kissed him and jumped up.

"Where are you going?" he asked me.

"To tell my maid of honor." I said and he was laughing.

I ran to Cheyenne's room and knocked.

"What?" a voice called. I opened the door and could see that they had clothes on. I jumped on the bed and John sat up. Cheyenne was laughing at me.

"Yes?" John asked me as Wade appeared in the doorway.

"Guess what?" I said and Cheyenne smile.

"I'm gonna say that since we are dating brothers… it's the same thing that I have to tell you?" she asked me and I hugged her.

"K, let me see yours." I said and she held her hand up. I showered her mine and we were laughing at each other.

"And since you two are related… I'm going to guess that she didn't take you seriously either?" John asked Wade and he nodded.

We all got up and finally started to move; we were going to eat lunch on the beach. I couldn't wait to tell Diane, but John and Wade wanted to wait until the other guys came for New Years to tell anyone.

Kelly POV

I had already called for help and I couldn't wait to get rid of Wade and John's girlfriends. I knew that they were close so we had to get rid of both of them.

"Do you really want to do this?" Eve asked me.

"Yes, I hate her." I said and she nodded.

"Come on, we have to smile for Wade and John." She said and I rolled my eyes before walking with her to the beach.

We walked up there and they had just walked down there. Carissa was hanging on Wade and Cheyenne was holding John's hand. I knew that I liked Cheyenne better than Carissa, but I wanted them both gone.

"When is help coming?" she asked me.

"Tonight." I said and she nodded.

I pretended to care enough to get by until that night. I walked back to the condo and someone was sitting in the living room waiting on me.

"It's about time." I said.

"It takes time to fly here." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Is everyone else here as well?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Good, now I need your help." I said and he nodded as he kissed me.

"No, not like that… at least not right now." I said and he smirked.

"What is the problem?" he asked me.

"I need you to break up Carissa and Wade." I said and he looked surprised.

"You don't like her?" he asked me and I scowled.

"Not at all." I said and he nodded.

"What about John and Cheyenne?" he asked me.

"I don't want them together because I know that if one is still around then the other one will follow." I said and he nodded.

"You know someone who can help with that?" I asked him and he smiled.

"Yeah, I probably do." He said and I kissed him.

"Go on, I don't want anyone to know about this." I said as he walked towards the door.

"Oh, find the person soon… I want to do this asap." I said. He nodded as he left.

"He's in on it?" Eve asked me as she came out from the shower.

"Yep, and he is going to get me someone to help with Cheyenne and John." I said as she smiled.

**A/N: Who is the mysterious person helping?**


	28. Drunk

**A/N: I only own Carissa and Cheyenne**

**Thank you to my muse Miamitravel.**

**gabriella manning, Xjojo11X, miamitravel, & Jodie54- Thanks for the review! **

**The story counter isn't working, so I am updating based on reviews. I hope they fix it soon!**

Cheyenne POV

I was glad that the guys were in town for the New Year's. I couldn't wait to tell everyone the good news. I knew that Carissa was just as excited as I was about being engaged. I got up the next morning and walked out of the beach. I was standing there when someone walked up to me. I smiled when I saw that it was Phil.

"Hey." I said and hugged him.

"Hey, it's beautiful here." He said and I agreed with him.

"John still sleeping?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Good gives me time to hang out with you without him being jealous." He said and I laughed.

"Don't worry he won't be jealous." I said and he nodded.

I talked to Phil for a while before agreeing to meet him on the beach in a little bit. I got back and Carissa was drinking coffee. She hugged me when I walked up.

"What were you doing?" she asked me.

"Talking to Phil on the beach." I said and she nodded. I could tell that she had been up to something.

"What about you?" I asked her.

"I was talking to Randy out on the patio." She said and we were laughing.

I sat there and talking to her until the guys got up. We were already in our swimsuits so we went to the beach and they were going to meet us down there. Phil, Justin, and Heath were already down there. They hugged us as we started to play in the water. Wade, John, Randy, Kelly, and Eve joined us later. I was in the surf when Heath walked over to me.

"Can I ask ya something?" he asked me.

"Ya already did." I said and he laughed.

"Seriously, is there some problem between Kelly and Carissa?" he asked me and I was trying not to laugh. I just shrugged.

"Why?" I asked him.

"She is glaring at her." He said.

"I don't know. I wouldn't worry about it." I said and he nodded.

"I was just being nosy." He said and I laughed.

We played volleyball and joked around until that night. I knew that we were going to tell everyone tonight that we were all engaged. I couldn't wait.

Kelly POV

I was talking to the two people that were going to help me make my life easier.

"Alright, you two know what to do?" I asked them.

"Yep, make them fall in love with us or at least get them in a compromising position. You want them gone." He said and I nodded.

"Got it." they said.

"Oh, Randy and Phil… don't fuck this up. I am the princess." I said and they smirked before leaving.

I was going to my room when Eve walked out.

"Did Phil already leave?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Why?" I asked her and she held up his boxers.

"Maybe he wanted you to remember that." I said and she was laughing.

I started getting ready for tonight and I was already in a better mood since I knew that something was going to happen.

Carissa POV

I got ready and I was nervous. I didn't know how his parents would react to us being engaged. I knew they liked us, but did they really want commoners in the family? I was doing my hair when Cheyenne walked inside. She walked over and finished it.

"You think they will be happy?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah, except for miss thing, but who cares." She said and I laughed.

"I know; I'm just nervous." I said and she nodded.

"Don't worry you aren't alone." She said as she offered me her arm. I took it and we met the guys outside.

"You look beautiful." Wade whispered to me and I smiled at him.

"Thank you." I said.

John and Cheyenne got onto one golf cart and we followed them on ours. I still found it funny that we were riding on golf carts at all. I kind of missed cars.

We got to the restaurant and ate. I was so nervous that I didn't eat much.

"Alright, we have an announcement." Wade said and he stood up with John.

"Let me guess, you have realized that John is hotter." Phil said and we were laughing at him.

"Funny and I am hotter." John said.

"No, we want to introduce you to the future princess of England." Wade said and everyone was cheering. I was so glad that they didn't boo; Kelly looked pissed. Randy looked shocked and Diane was thrilled. She hugged me and Cheyenne.

They already had the publicist on it and we were going to take pictures tomorrow before we made the official announcement. I didn't realize what came with a royal engagement.

John POV

I was just glad that everyone was happy for us and I was on top of the world. I loved Cheyenne and she was everything I had ever wanted. We got back to the condo; Wade and I were needed by dad for some business. We left Cheyenne and Carissa with the guys.

"I think that Kelly hates us." Wade said and I laughed. We both knew that our sister didn't like them because it took the attention away from her.

"Sorry, but hate it for her. I love Cheyenne and no one is going to ruin that." I said and he laughed.

"You know, I never would have guessed that we would be settled down before the age of 35." He said and I nodded.

"I know, and we were going to tour Europe to forget girls." I said and he was laughing.

We helped Dad and he was really proud of us. We talked to the different general and did what business needed to be done. I was glad when I could go back to the condo. We walked up and found everyone outside drinking. Cheyenne had already had a few and Carissa was gone.

"You got them drunk?" I asked the guys.

"It was my idea." Carissa slurred and I looked at Wade.

"Come on, bed time." I told Cheyenne and picked her up over my shoulder.

"Meanie." She slurred and the guys went back to their condos.

I put her down on the bed and she smiled at me. I hadn't seen her this drunk since Europe.

"You know that Kelly hates us, right?" she asked me and I laughed.

"No, she doesn't." I said.

"Yeah, huh, she threaten us." She said and I was surprised to hear that.

"I won't let her hurt you." I said and she smiled.

"I know, I love you." she said and I kissed her.

I got out of the shower and she was already asleep. I smiled at the site of her and knew that I wouldn't ever let anything happen to her.

**A/N: Please review!**


	29. Lonely

**A/N: I only own Carissa and Cheyenne**

**Thank you to my muse Miamitravel.**

**Xjojo11X, miamitravel, & Jodie54- Thanks for the reviews!**

Wade POV

I got up the next morning and Carissa was still asleep. I didn't think that she would wake up for awhile after how much she drank last night. I was a little annoyed that they let her drink that much. I walked out and John was watching TV. I sat down next to him and he sighed.

"She still sleeping?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yours?" I asked him.

"Dead to the word." He said and I laughed.

We were sitting there when Justin and Heath came over. They were sitting with us when Cheyenne walked out. John smiled at her as he pulled her into his lap.

"Morning." I said to her and she waved.

"I hate alcohol." She said and John laughed at her. He rubbed her back as we all watched TV. Carissa got up later and I was holding her when Phil and Randy joined us.

"What are we doing today?" Phil asked us and I shrugged.

"Let's go out on the boat." I suggested and Carissa nodded.

"Sounds great." Cheyenne said and John smiled at her.

They left and we got ready. Kelly and Eve were going into Cairns today, so they didn't want to go. We all changed and went to the dock. Carissa and Cheyenne still looked a little wiped out, but that's because they drank too much.

We got onto the boat, which wasn't a small boat, and the crew had everything ready. We were going to sail near the reefs and snorkel. They took off and the girls were laying out.

"I can't believe that you actually found someone to put up with you." Phil said to John and we were laughing.

"Yeah, and now that I have her… I'm not letting her go." He said. I knew that he really meant that.

Carissa POV

I wasn't feeling all that great; I was hoping the ocean wouldn't make me more sick. Cheyenne seemed to be having more problems than I was with the motion. I was laying down when she bolted to get sick. I got up to start after her when Phil was walking by.

"I got it, lay back down." He said and I smiled.

"Thanks." I said as dizziness took over me again. I laid back down and closed my eyes. I wasn't going to drink again for a very long time.

I was laying down when I felt someone sit beside me. I looked up to see Randy and he gave me a small smile.

"I wanted to see if you were alright." He said and I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm better than Cheyenne." I said and he laughed.

"Maybe next time… we don't drink so much." He said and I nodded.

I was talking to Randy when Wade walked back to where I had been laying.

"Where's Cheyenne?" he asked me.

"She got sick." I said and made a face.

"We are here and I thought maybe you girls might want to lay on floats to help the feeling." He said and I smiled.

"Let's try it." I said and he nodded.

I walked out there and Phil was walking out with Cheyenne. I saw John's look when he saw that and it reminded me of the expression Wade had when I was talking to Randy a few times. I got in the water and laid on a float next to Cheyenne. The water did help a little bit and Cheyenne looked even more wiped out now. They tied the floats to the boat so we wouldn't drift off and they guys went diving.

"I'm not drinking again for a long time." Cheyenne said and I nodded in agreement.

Phil POV

I was trying to get Cheyenne to think of me as a good friend so that I could get closer to her. I did feel bad for her since she was sick and drank so much last night. Randy kept pushing Carissa to drink and Cheyenne was right there with her.

We went diving and I was having fun, but I just really didn't care right now. I went back up and found Cheyenne floating by herself. Carissa wasn't on the other float.

"Where's Carissa?" I asked her.

"Shark got her." She said and I laughed.

"Seriously, she is on the boat. She got more sick being down here." She said and I nodded.

"You are welcome to take her place… I'm lonely." She said and I nodded.

"Well, thanks." I said and laid on the float.

I had fun talking to Cheyenne and she opened up to me a little more. I found out a little more about her and John. They weren't as perfect as they seemed. I could tell that she was little bummed that he went diving and didn't see if she was alright.

Kelly POV

Eve and I had fun shopping; I wanted to hear how the guy's trip went. I wanted Randy and Phil to really screw them up. I was sitting on the patio when Randy walked up.

"Hey." I said and he smiled at me.

"Anything new?" I asked him.

"The girls were sick today, but Wade and John didn't really check on them, so Phil and I made our moves." He said.

"Great, how long will this take?" I asked him.

"Kel, it's a process." He said and I huffed.

"I don't like slow things." I said and he smirked.

"Just go." I said and he walked away.

I went back inside and sat down. Eve had just sat down.

"Any news?" she asked me.

"It's a slow process according to Randy." I said and she just laughed.

"Nothing is slow with Randy." She said and I was laughing.

Cheyenne POV

I was grateful for Phil because he kept me from getting bored out on the ocean today. I was little bummed that John didn't even really check on me. I walked up to the room and laid on the bed. John was downstairs talking to Wade and Justin. I laid there for awhile before getting bored and going out to the beach. John smiled at me when I walked by, but I didn't say anything. I had never felt this ignored by him and I had no idea why. Carissa was sleeping, so she wanted to be ignored.

I was walking on the beach when I heard someone approach. I looked up to see Phil. I smiled at him and as put his arm around me.

"What's wrong?" he asked me.

"I don't know… John is talking to Wade and Justin. I just want sometime alone with him. I am probably being stupid about it." I said and Phil smirked.

"He still loves you, but I do have to say if you were mine, I wouldn't let you go." He said and I smiled.

"Thanks, Phil." I said as we walked down the beach.

I got back and John was upstairs in the bed. I laid down next to him and he pulled me towards him.

"I'm glad you had fun." He mumbled.

"I didn't, John, I was sick." I said and kissed me.

"I know, but you didn't complain." He said and I sighed.

"Yeah, you're right, I didn't." I said and got back up.

"What is it?" he asked me.

"Nothing, I'm sleeping on the couch." I said.

"Fine, if you're comfortable with it." he said and I wanted to cry.

I walked downstairs and fell asleep on the couch. I was really lonely and I didn't know why.

**A/N: Please review!**


	30. Early Morning

**A/N: I only own Carissa and Cheyenne**

**Thank you to my muse Miamitravel.**

**miamitravel, & Jodie54- Thanks for the reviews!**

Carissa POV

I woke up in the night and I couldn't go back to sleep. I got up to get some water and I saw someone sleeping on the couch. I knew that Wade was in the bedroom, so I figured it was John or Cheyenne. I walked closer and realized it was Cheyenne. I had no idea why she would be sleeping on the couch. I sat down and she opened her eyes.

"Hey." I said and she sat up.

"What time is it?" she asked me.

"It's only 3:20." I said and she sighed.

"What's going on? Why are you on the couch?" I asked her. She sighed and I wrapped my arm around her.

"I don't know. John just seemed distant all day. I mean he didn't check on me when I got sick and then earlier he told me thanks for not complaining when I was sick today." She said and I hugged her.

"You know the guys change when they are around their friends." I said and she shrugged.

"I don't know… it just didn't seem right." She said and I nodded.

"Well, I will tell you that he looked jealous when Phil was helping you earlier." I said and she smirked.

"Look, go sleep in the bed so you won't hurt in the morning. You can always ignore him after that." I said and she laughed.

"Fine." She said and hugged me.

John POV

I woke up to someone moving on the bed. I rolled over to see Cheyenne laying back down; she had gone to sleep on the couch. I knew that I had been an ass earlier and she didn't deserve it; I just didn't like that Phil was moving in on me. I rolled over and pulled her closer to me.

"Sorry, love, I didn't mean it earlier." I said and she rolled on her side away from me. I didn't like that and I wanted an answer from her. I moved my hand down her hips and over her leg; I waited and she didn't move. I let my hand fall to her undies and she still didn't move. I slowly started to move my fingers over her undies and she shifted. I slipped my finger underneath her undies and found her slit; I dipped my finger in and she bit back a moan. I looked over at her she was biting her bottom lip.

"I think you like that." I whispered, but she still didn't say anything. I started to nuzzle cheek with mine as I let my finger slip deeper inside of her. She finally let out a moan and I looked at her.

"I knew that you liked it." I said as she kissed me.

"Yeah, but I don't like being ignored." She said in between kisses. I pushed my finger in further and she arched her back.

"I wasn't ignoring you on purpose." I whispered as I yanked the shirt over her head with my free hand. I immediately latched onto her nipple and she gasped.

"It felt like it." she said between gritted teeth. I moved my finger faster as she started to climax.

"I felt like you like Phil's attention more than mine." I said as her coated my fingers with her juices. I pulled them out of her and she immediately put them inside her mouth. I closed my eyes as she cleaned my fingers.

"Well, maybe if you acted like you wanted to give me attention then I wouldn't have seemed to like his so much." She said and I pinned her to the bed. I had her wrist under my hands as I nudged her legs apart with my knees.

"Do you even like my attention?" I asked her as I pressed my tip to her opening.

Cheyenne POV

I was pinned underneath John and we were having a fight during sex. I was looking up at him and I had never wanted him more.

"Yes." I said in an annoyed tone.

He pressed his tip in and pulled it out again. I gasped; I hated it when he toyed with me. I couldn't even touch him. I arched against him as he pressed his tip in again. He smirked against my neck as he pressed soft kisses against my throat.

"I bet he wouldn't tease." I mumbled as he pulled his tip away. I could hear John's breathing get harder and his grip was tighter on my wrist. I was about to say something when I felt him push all the way inside of me. I bit down on his shoulder as he groaned at the feeling.

"I don't care what he would do because he will never get this close to you." John growled as he started to slam inside of me.

"I love you." John growled and I arched against him.

"I love you, please… let me touch you." I begged him as he kissed me. He finally let go of my wrist and I grabbed onto his shoulders.

He slammed into me a few more times before we climax right after each other. I kissed him as he rest on me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Me too, I should have just told you I was jealous." He mumbled and I smirked at him.

"Next time?" I said and he smiled.

"I don't know… that was good make up sex." He said as he slipped out of me. I laughed as he pulled me to him. I fell asleep happy and relieved that I just over-reacted. John still loved me and I loved him.

Wade POV

I woke up later that night to hearing John and Cheyenne's bed hitting the wall downstairs. I sighed and looked at the time. It was 4:30 in the morning; they were horny now; I sighed as I felt Carissa shift against me. She brought her leg up and rub against me. I groaned at the feeling and looked at her.

She looked beautiful and I realized that she was hanging out of her night gown. I carefully rolled her on her back. I couldn't help myself as I took her nipple in my mouth; she arched against me. I slipped a finger underneath the gown and found her slit. I gently rubbed circles over her clit as she moaned in her sleep.

"Wade?" she gasped and I looked up at her. She was looking at me with lust in her eyes.

"What do you want?" I asked her.

"You." she moaned as I slipped my finger inside of her.

I kissed her as I pulled her legs further apart and settled between them.

"I love you." I mumbled against her lips as I pushed inside of her.

I kissed her softly as I brought us closer to our orgasms. I made sure that she went before me and I finally shot inside of her. She kissed me and I quickly went to the bathroom to clean up.

I laid back down and fell asleep with her in my arms. I was happy.

Phil POV

We met everyone for breakfast on the beach. John and Cheyenne seemed really close; Carissa and Wade were inseparable. I realized that getting them separated maybe a little harder than we first thought.

**A/N: Please review!**


	31. Pictures

**A/N: I only own Carissa and Cheyenne**

**Thank you to my muse Miamitravel.**

**miamitravel, & Jodie54- Thanks for the reviews! You two are amazing!**

Cheyenne POV

We decided to go to Cairns that day. I was glad to go back to a city, because there were only so many things that you could do in the resort. I was glad that John and I were alright and everything seemed better between us. I seriously wished that we had more sex like that… I liked the rough side of him.

We got to the city; Carissa, Wade, Randy, and Heath went to shop. I wanted to go take some pictures. I was walking around with Phil, Justin, and John. I passed a tattoo and piercing shop; I wanted another hole in my ears.

"Oh, I want more holes in my ears." I said and John was laughing.

"Go on." He said and I looked at him.

"You coming?" I asked him and he shook his head no.

"Can't handle that stuff." she said and I nodded.

"Fine… I'll go by myself." I said and Phil was laughing.

"Come on, I will go with you." he said and I smirked at John.

"We will get a table for lunch." Justin said and John pulled m in for a mind blowing kiss.

"Don't be jealous." I mumbled.

"I'm not; I know you are mind." He said and I smiled at him.

I walked into the parlor with Phil and told the guys what I wanted. Phil picked out a small tattoo to get on his sleeve.

"You like it?" he asked me and I looked at him.

"It's a star." I said and he laughed at him.

"Good point." He said.

"Fine, this one?" he asked me and I nodded.

"I like it." I said and he smirked.

I got my ears pierced and then watched as Phil got a small Chinese symbol in his sleeve.

"Thanks for coming with me." I said as he wrapped his arm around me.

"Anytime, princess." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't like your future title?" he asked me.

"I don't know if I will get used to it, plus I don't know how the rest of the country is going to like Carissa and I." I admitted to him.

"They will love you two." He said and I smiled t him. Phil had a calming presence about him. He was fun to be around; I just wish that he didn't make John complete jealous.

Carissa POV

I was having fun trying on clothes and finding tons of new styles. I came out in another dress and Randy smiled at me.

"Where's Wade?" I asked him.

"They went outside. I didn't mind staying here to give opinions." He said and I smiled. I did a turn and he whistled.

"Looking good." He said and I smiled.

I was having fun with Randy and finally bought a ton of clothes. I also bought Cheyenne some, because I knew that she would like them. We put the bags in the car with the driver before walking to meet everyone else at the restaurant. I was walking with Randy when someone almost ran into me. Randy pulled me close to him and I looked up at him.

"I didn't want you to get hurt." He said as he looked down at me. I realized how blue his eyes were and how good he looked.

"Um… thanks." I mumbled as he smiled at me.

We made it to the restaurant and I had fun with everyone. I noticed that Randy kept looking at me. I really needed to talk to Cheyenne.

Wade POV

We spent that night hanging out with each other since we were going back to England tomorrow. I missed home, but I loved the beach. I was ready to tell everyone that we were engaged and the pictures we took had turned out really nice. I couldn't wait to get started on the wedding. I really loved Carissa, but I still couldn't help but feel that Randy was going to be a problem.

I was standing in the kitchen when John walked up.

"You ok?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, I am thinking." I said and he nodded.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I realize that a lot is going to change when we get back." he said and I nodded.

"I love her, but I can't help to feel like when we get back that the world is going to try and fight this." I said and he laughed.

"Not the whole world." He said and I laughed.

"Don't you feel the same?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I do, but I know that I love her and I am going to love her. She is all that I need, so as long as she stands beside me then I'm fine." He said and I nodded. I hadn't thought of it that way.

"Besides, you know that nothing worth it comes easy." He said.

"Yeah, I know, but we have been through a few bad times already and I don't want them to hate it or leave because of it." I said.

"I know and I think about that with Cheyenne. She already thought that she couldn't do it once… I don't want that to creep into her mind again." He admitted.

We talked a little longer before going to bed. I knew that everything could change tomorrow, but right now I was happy.

John POV

We all left the next day to go back home. We stopped in Dallas for a few hours before flying back to London. I was almost asleep when Cheyenne gasped; I sat up because I thought something was wrong. She was looking at something on the computer.

"What is it?" I asked her half asleep.

She showed me a picture from The Sun and it was a picture of Randy and Carissa. Randy was holding Carissa in his arms and she was looking up at him. I was looking at it when Cheyenne went to get Carissa. She came back in the room a few minutes later and Cheyenne showed Carissa. Carissa was pissed and started crying. I took the computer and gave the girls a minute.

"Everything ok?" Wade asked me and I turned the computer around. He saw the picture and took the laptop. I wasn't surprised when he snapped it in half; I knew that we could just buy a new one, but I didn't expect him to react that bad.

"Where is she?" he asked me and I stopped him.

"She is with Cheyenne, let them talk." I said and he sighed.

"I knew that he would do something like this." Wade said and I sighed. I was glad that the guys were on the plane, because Wade would kill Randy right now.

**A/N: Do you think that Wade will listen to Carissa? How did they get that picture?**


	32. Misunderstanding

**A/N: I only own Carissa and Cheyenne**

**Thank you to my muse Miamitravel.**

**Xjojo11X & Jodie54- Thanks for the reviews! **

Carissa POV

I was so upset. I knew that Wade would kill Randy when he saw the photo, but the headline didn't help. They were already calling me bad names and we hadn't even announced that we were engaged yet. I was crying as Cheyenne was rubbing my back.

"He is going to break up with me." I sobbed and Cheyenne laughed.

"Risa, it's one headline. He isn't going to break up with you. I don't see him being nice to Randy, but he loves you." she said and I sighed.

"I don't know… they hate us already." I said and she hugged me after I sat up.

"I'm sure they are always looking for a bad story to print. It's nothing to be concerned about. Wade is still going to love you just the same." She said and I sighed.

"I don't know what to say to him." I said.

"How about the truth? When was that picture taken?" she asked me.

"When we were walking from the shops to lunch; someone bumped into me and I about fell. Randy caught me and that was what happened." I said and she nodded.

"Well, then tell him that." She told me and I nodded.

"I need to talk to him." I said and Cheyenne hugged me.

"Come on." She said as we walked back to the room where I was at. I opened the door and found Wade pacing, John telling him to calm down, the laptop in pieces, and there was already tension.

"Um, can we talk?" I asked after Cheyenne nudged me.

"I think we should." He growled and Cheyenne put her arm around me.

"Alone." He added and I looked at Cheyenne. She hugged me before John pulled her out of the room. I looked up at Wade and I could tell that he was very upset.

John POV

I walked with Cheyenne back to our room. I sat on the bed and she was beside me as she rubbed my back.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"Apparently Randy caught her when they were walking to lunch because someone bumped into her. You know that a picture can't tell the whole story." She said and I nodded.

"I just know Randy and I know that he had ways of making people do things." I said.

"Randy won't have an effect on her… she loves Wade." She said and I nodded.

"So did Gail." I said and then realized I shouldn't have when Cheyenne glared at me.

"I didn't mean it like that; I meant that Randy doesn't give up easily." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"Carissa loves your brother." She said and I nodded. I didn't want to say anything else to piss of Cheyenne. I was sitting in there when Carissa came stomping there a few minutes later and sat down by Cheyenne. She wrapped her arm around her as Carissa cried. I took that as my que to leave and walked back to where Wade was.

I walked in there and he was motionless. I knew that something hadn't gone right. I sat beside him and he held up her ring.

"She told me that she couldn't be with me if I was going to try and control every aspect of her life outside of what was already going to be done." He said and I nodded.

"She will come around, just don't give up on her yet." I said and he nodded.

Cheyenne POV

We landed that night and Mark took us to our flat. Carissa had told me that she had given Wade her ring back. I knew that she was upset, but I told her not to worry because he would come around. She just needed to take some time to think about it.

I was glad when I got back in my bed and fell asleep shortly. I woke up to someone shaking me; I looked up to see an upset Carissa.

"What's going on?" I asked her.

"I have to tell you something." She said and I looked at her.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"I am pregnant." She said as she started to cry. I pulled her to sit on the bed and let her cry in my arms. I knew that it was much worse now than I had imagined. She really didn't want that getting out and now Wade wasn't really talking to her.

"You need to tell him." I said after she calmed down.

"I can't… he won't talk to me." She said and I sighed.

"Did you try to call him?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Want me to call John and tell him it's important?" I asked her and she shook her head no.

"No, because I don't want to do anything else to make this worse." She said and I sighed.

"Trust me, Risa, you two are meant to be together. I know that this will work out for you." I said and she hugged me.

"How do you know?" she asked me.

"Because I know… you two are so in love. I know that this is just a lovers problems and you will get over it." I said and she nodded.

"Can I stay in here with you?" she asked me and I nodded.

"No snoring." I said as she laughed at me.

We fell asleep later on after she had calmed down more. I was glad that she was pregnant, because I knew that she was excited, but I also knew that she understood what that meant for Wade.

I woke up the next morning to someone knocking on the door. I got up and Carissa had run to the bathroom. I could hear her throwing up; she was already having morning sickness. I opened it to find Phil standing in the doorway. I smiled and let him in.

"I brought food." He said and I took some to help him out.

We sat it on the counter when someone else knocked at the door. I opened it while Carissa sat at the bar. Phil was handing her food. I found John on the other side of the door with Heath. They came in and hugged us.

"You ok?" he asked Carissa and she nodded.

"How's Wade?" I asked him as he kissed my forehead.

"He's bad." John said and Carissa walked away.

"Nice." I said and John plopped into a chair.

I walked in there and she was laying on the bed. I was rubbing her back when someone opened the door. I looked up to see Wade and I smiled at him.

"Carissa, sit up." I said as she sobbed.

"No." she said.

"Come on, someone wants to talk to you." I said.

"Tell John, I'm not mad at him. I am feeling my morning sickness coming back." she said and I looked at Wade. He looked shocked by that statement.

Wade POV

I was listening to Carissa tell Cheyenne that she had morning sickness. I knew that that only happened if the person was pregnant. I looked at Cheyenne as she stood up; she gave my arm a squeeze before quietly walking out.

"Chy?" Carissa asked and looked up to see me.

"Hi." I said as Carissa sighed and put her face back into the pillow.

"What?" she asked me.

"I can to tell you that I love you and I am an ass." I said and she laughed.

"I knew that." She said and I couldn't help but smile.

"Look, can you please just put the ring back on and understand I just don't like the guy?" I asked her as she sat up.

"I know that, but it hurt that you didn't just believe me." She said.

"I did, but I hate the guy! He has tried to steal people from me before. I just couldn't lose you." I said as she looked at me.

"I'm not going anywhere." She said and I smiled at her.

"Good, but um, are you pregnant?" I asked her and she looked at me. I almost didn't want to know her answer.

**A/N: Please review!**


	33. Confirmed

**A/N: I only own Carissa and Cheyenne**

**Thank you to my muse Miamitravel.**

**miamitravel & Jodie54- Thanks for the reviews! You guys are awesome! **

Carissa POV

I was chewing on my lip when Wade asked me that… I needed to tell him, but I couldn't feel that it was bad timing.

"Yes." I finally admitted and I didn't want to look at him.

"Look at me, Risa." He whispered and I finally looked at him. He smiled and kissed me.

"I'm not mad, in fact… I can't wait." He said and I smiled.

"Really?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Really… I love you." he whispered and kissed me.

"I love you too." I said as he hugged me.

"Put me down!" I squeaked as I got out of his arms and ran into the bathroom. I threw up again when he came and rubbed my back.

"We just have to tell Mom and Dad." He said and I wanted to throw up again.

Cheyenne POV

I was sitting out at the bar with John, Phil, Justin, and Heath. I knew why Randy wasn't here, but I couldn't help but feel bad for him. I didn't know his real intentions, but I knew that Wade had a way of over reacting.

"Oh, I will be going out of town for a few days. I have to go with Dad to South Africa." John said and I nodded.

"Alright, be careful." I said and he smiled.

"Wade going too?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Me too." Justin said and I smiled at him.

"Cool, going to see old friends?" I asked him and he nodded. I had learned about Justin when John and I weren't together for a few weeks. Justin was a really nice guy.

"You going to be ok?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, I got Risa, Phil, and Heath." I said and Phil smiled at me. I didn't miss the sneer on John's face, but he didn't say anything.

"I only love you." I whispered to him as he smiled.

We were all sitting around when Wade came out with Carissa. I hugged her and I saw the ring back on her finger. I smiled and Wade looked happier.

'Thank you'. He mouthed and I smiled at him.

"I told them we were going out of town." John said and Wade nodded. Carissa looked lost and I realized that she wasn't sitting with us when we told them.

"They are going to South Africa." I said and she looked at Wade.

"It's just for a few days and that's why I want to go see mom and dad today." He said and she nodded. I knew that it was probably about the pregnancy.

Wade POV

Carissa got ready and I knew that she was nervous to tell mom and dad, because I was nervous. We got there and I took her arm as we walked to Dad's study. I had already told them that we were coming. We walked in and he hugged us.

"Your mother is coming." He said and I nodded. Carissa sat down next to me; I put my arm around her and gave her a squeeze.

"It's going to be fine." I whispered as I kissed her temple.

"I'm glad you came by… I need to talk you and Cheyenne each about the weddings." Mom said and Carissa smiled at her.

"Well, first, I need to talk to you about something." I said as Mom sat down beside Dad.

"What is it?" Mom asked me and I looked at Carissa.

"I'm pregnant." She said and I was expecting the worse, but Mom was so happy. Dad smiled at the news and that's not how I expected them to react.

"Great! I will have grandbabies!" mom said and Carissa was laughing.

"So, you two will get married, first?" Mom said and we nodded.

"Well, why don't you two talk about wedding things… and I will talk to Wade about the trip." Dad said and I nodded.

Mom and Carissa left; I looked at Dad and he backhanded me.

"You couldn't keep it in your pants?" he asked me and I was not expecting that.

"What is the problem?" I asked him.

"Problem? The problem is that you two aren't wed and you have a baby on the way." He said and I sighed.

"I know, but I love her." I said.

"You are only getting married because she is pregnant aren't you?" he asked me.

"No, I just found out this morning… I really do love her." I said to him and he sighed.

"I know that you two do love each other, but I can't believe that you could do something stupid. I expected this from John, but not you." he said and I sighed.

"I can't say I'm sorry, because I love her." I said and he backhanded me again.

"We will talk about this later… right now I have to figure out how to handle it." he said and I nodded.

"Go and leave her with your mother. Do you breathe a word of this to your mother." He said and I nodded.

I called John and told him that I needed to talk to him. He left the girl's flat and came to meet me at ours. I didn't know what to do.

John POV

I left Cheyenne with Heath, Justin, and Phil. They were going to watch movies; I knew that something was wrong with Wade. He sounded upset; I had a feeling that he had told Mom and Dad about the pregnancy.

I got there and he was pacing the living room.

"What is it?" I asked him and he looked at me. He had a black eye and I was surprised.

"Dad?" I asked him and he nodded.

"What happened?" I asked him as I found a bag of frozen peas in the freezer. I threw it to him and he sighed.

"We told Mom and Dad about the pregnancy." He said and I nodded. I had found out from Cheyenne.

"Mom is thrilled and Dad told me I was a fuck up." He said and I knew that feeling.

"I know how that feels." I said and he nodded.

"What did Dad say?" I asked him.

"He has to figure out what to do… I'm not going to leave her." He said and I knew that; he loved her.

"I think that Dad will calm down after a few days, plus Mom's happy. She will make sure that everything goes alright." I said and he sighed.

"I hope so; she is with Mom right now." He said and I nodded.

"Come on, let's pack and then get ready to go out tonight with the girls." I said and he nodded.

I knew that Dad had a way of making things happen like he wanted, but I hope that when this was all said and done that Carissa and Wade would be alright. They loved each other and I really didn't want to see my brother or future sister-in-law to get hurt.

**A/N: What will happened? Does Carissa really want to keep the baby?**


	34. Slipped

**A/N: I only own Carissa and Cheyenne**

**Thank you to my muse Miamitravel.**

**miamitravel & Jodie54- Thanks for the reviews! **

Carissa POV

I had fun with Diane and I was so glad that everything was going to be alright. I thought that Wade's dad would freak out and hate me. I finished looking at stuff with her before Mark took me back to the flat. The guys were coming over later to spend time with us. They were leaving tomorrow for a few days to go to South Africa.

I got home and Cheyenne was asleep on the couch. I nudged her and woke her up. She sat up and hugged me.

"Everything ok?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Good, I'm glad." She said.

"We started looking at wedding stuff today." I said and she smiled at me.

"Any ideas?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I think a few. I am going over there tomorrow. Diane wants you to come too." I said and she nodded.

I was talking to her when the guys came over. I was shocked to see Wade with a black eye.

"What happened?" I asked Wade.

"Sorry, Risa, that would be my fault. We were horsing around." John said and I rolled my eyes at them.

"Be careful." I told Wade and he smiled at me.

We all went to a really nice restaurant. I was just glad to spend time with Wade. I knew that they would be gone about a week, but it felt different now that he knew about our child. I fell asleep that night in his arms and I was so comfortable. I didn't want him to leave or have to move ever.

John POV

I was watching Cheyenne as she slept and I smiled as she smiled in her sleep. I wondered if she was dreaming about me. I finally fell asleep with her in my arms. I didn't want to leave for South Africa now because I knew that Dad wasn't happy with Wade.

I got up the next morning and we all had breakfast together. I didn't want to leave, but we did. I got on the plane with Justin and Wade. Dad was already there and waiting on us.

"You weren't out impregnating more people were you?" he asked us.

"No." I said and Wade ignored the question.

"Wade come here; we have to talk." Dad said and Wade glared at Dad as he walked by. I sighed and Justin looked at me.

"Carissa's pregnant?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, but you have to keep that to yourself. You know how bad it would be if someone found out." I said and he nodded.

Cheyenne POV

Carissa and I went to the palace to stay with Diane. She wanted us to stay there while the guys were gone. I didn't mind and I knew that we would work on the weddings while we were there. We got there and sat down to lunch with Diane. I got to hear all the new plans that Carissa and Diane wanted for the wedding. I couldn't wait to plan my own wedding, but I knew that Carissa would have the first wedding since she and Wade needed to keep a few more things secret.

I helped look at colors, designs, cakes, and other things that afternoon. I wasn't feeling all that great and I didn't know why. We were working on stuff when everything went black.

Diane POV

We were working on stuff when Cheyenne passed out. Carissa was trying not to freak out as the doctors came to look at her.

"She will be fine." I told Carissa.

"I hope so." She said as we waited to figure out what was going on. I didn't have to wait long before the doctor came back out.

"She is going to the hospital." He said and I was shocked.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Something has been slipped into her food or drink; it's making her very sick." He said and I nodded.

"Come on." I told Carissa and we rode in the car behind the ambulance.

"She is going to be fine." I said and Carissa nodded.

"I'm going to call John." She said and I nodded.

I knew that it wasn't good if Doctor Abrash wanted to take Cheyenne to the hospital. He usually treated us at the palace. We were escorted in by Mark and giving our normal private waiting room.

"I can't get a hold of John; they are in the air." She said and I knew that she was worried about Cheyenne. They were like sisters and I knew that Cheyenne was her major support system.

"I'm sure she will be fine, plus we don't need John to worry." I said and she nodded.

"You need to stay calm for your little one." I said and she nodded.

"Yeah, thanks." She said and I smiled at her. I really was glad that my boys had found two really nice, caring, and smart girls.

We were waiting when the doctor finally came out. It was well past dark and we had been waiting for hours.

"Is she alright?" Carissa asked him.

"She will be, but it's touchy now." He said and I looked at him.

"What is wrong?" I asked him.

"She was slipped a roofie and its affecting her now. She will be out of it for awhile. I got to her in time and she could have slipped into a deep coma. Whoever did this slipped her enough for two doses." He said and I was so mad.

"Thank you, can we see her?" I asked him and he nodded.

Carissa walked in there and sat down beside the bed.

"I'm sorry, sis." She said and started to cry. I rubbed Carissa's back and we stayed for a little while. I had someone stay outside her room. I didn't take lightly to someone trying to poison any of us.

John POV

We had just landed in South Africa and I checked my phone. I had three voice mails from Carissa.

_John, call me. _

_John, I really need you to call me. _

_John, Carissa's in the hospital._

I immiedately called Carissa and got no response.

"John, you ok?" Justin asked me.

"No, some things wrong with Cheyenne." I said and Dad even looked concerned.

"Cheyenne?" he asked me and I nodded.

I tried Carissa again and couldn't get anything. I called Mom; I wanted to know what is going on.

"Hello?" she answered very tired.

"Mom?" I asked her.

"Yes, John, are you alright?" she asked me.

"What's wrong with Cheyenne?" I asked her and she sighed.

"John, sit down." She said and I did. Justin and Wade were right beside me.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Some one slipped something in Cheyenne's drink." She said and I was angry.

"What?" I roared.

"Calm down, she is at the hospital. I have someone outside the door and Carissa is staying there tonight." She said and I realized that's why I couldn't get a hold of Carissa.

"Will she be ok?" I asked her and she sighed.

"She is in a light coma right now. They are watching her, but everything seems to be alright." She said and I sighed.

"I'm coming home." I said.

"No, stay and help your father. Cheyenne is fine here and I will let you know if anything changes. She is fine in the hospital and you can't do anymore than we are doing now." She said and I knew that she was right.

I got off the phone and sat there. I didn't know what to say or do.

"What's wrong, son?" Dad asked me.

"Cheyenne's in a coma because someone slipped her something in her food or drink." I said and he nodded.

"What?" Wade asked me and I nodded.

"Carissa is with her now." I said and Wade nodded.

"She will be fine." Justin tried to reassure me.

I just wanted her to be alright.

Carissa POV

I was asleep in the hospital with Cheyenne. I woke up to some major pains in my stomach. I didn't know what was wrong and I looked down to see a lot of blood on my jeans. I called the nurse and that's the last thing I remember.

**A/N: Who could have done that? What will happen to them?**


	35. Confess

**A/N: I only own Carissa and Cheyenne**

**Thank you to my muse Miamitravel.**

**miamitravel & Jodie54- Thanks for the reviews! You two are absolutely awesome! **

Diane POV

I was called back to the hospital around 4 am and I wasn't told what the problem was, but I knew that it wasn't good. I walked in and no one would tell me what was going on; I was getting annoyed.

"Dammit, I am the Queen! Someone tell me right now." I demanded and everyone looked at me.

"Come with me." Dr. Abrash said and I walked with him to a private room.

"Carissa has also been slipped something; she is having a miscarriage." He said and I was really pissed now.

"What about Cheyenne?" I asked him.

"No change; her pulse is weaker, but we are watching it." he said and I sighed.

"You will save them." I said and he nodded. I knew how much they meant to me and my family.

I was sitting there when Heath, Phil, and Randy appeared. I knew that they would find out and I was glad to see them. They were very close to John and Wade. Kelly and Eve appeared later; I was shocked to see them.

"What's going on?" they asked me.

"Cheyenne and Carissa were both slipped something and they are trying to reverse the affects." I said and they all looked shock.

"Who is with Cheyenne?" Kelly asked me.

"No one." I said.

"I will go sit with her." Kelly said and I nodded.

"I'm coming." Eve said.

"No, stay here." Kelly said and I shocked to hear that. I watched as Eve sat back down and Kelly walked away with a bodyguard.

Kelly POV

I felt horrible. I knew that I was supposed to slip a small portion into their drinks, but I didn't think that it would do this to them. I walked to Cheyenne's room and sat beside her. I knew that John loved her and I knew that she wasn't really a bad person. I just didn't like them taking my brother's away from me. I knew that I had messed up and they wouldn't forgive me if they didn't pull out of this.

"Cheyenne, it's Kelly, I know that we don't get along and I don't seem like I like you, but I do. I like how you bring out the best in my brother. I like how you make him happy and I'm sorry that I have put you through hell. I'm the one that slipped you something and I am the one that is trying to ruin your happiness. I even tried to get Phil to help me break you and John up. I am stupid and selfish and I am really sorry. I just need you to pull through this… John loves you and he wouldn't know what to do without you." I said and I laid my head on the bed as I cried. I really was a selfish bitch.

"I won't tell anyone as long as you don't interfere anymore." I heard her say and I looked at her. She looked like her and I felt horrible.

"I'm promise not to, please don't tell my brothers." I begged her.

"You have to apologize to Carissa… you don't have to tell her it was you, but you have to apologize to her. She knows that you hated us." She said and I nodded. I wiped my tears away and I was just grateful that she was awake.

"Where is Carissa?" Cheyenne asked me after a minute.

"I slipped her something too, so she lost the baby." I admitted with tears flowing from my eyes. Cheyenne sighed and ran her hands over her face.

"If something goes really wrong with her… I will tell John and Wade." She said and I sighed.

"Alright." I said.

I went to get Mom and told her that Cheyenne was awake. I sat down and Randy looked at me.

"Can I talk to you and Phil?" I asked and they walked away from everyone else with me.

"Look, this is done… I don't want to break them up anymore." I said and Phil nodded. Randy had a look in his eye and I knew that I would hear about this later.

Cheyenne POV

I couldn't believe that Kelly was the one who had done this and she was also the one who gave the tabloids that picture. I knew that Carissa had been right, but I never knew that she was that right. I was worried about her now. I wanted her to be alright; I just wanted everything to go back to normal.

"I'm so glad you are up." Diane said when she walked into the room. She hugged me and I smiled at her.

"Me too, sounds like some bad stuff." I said and she nodded.

"I am looking into who did this… I won't stand for it." she said and I nodded. I really hoped she didn't find out it was Kelly… that would be bad. I had to feel for Kelly now that I saw how badly Diane wanted someone to pay for this.

"How's Carissa?" I asked her and she sighed.

"She had a miscarriage, but other than that she should pull through like you did." She said and I nodded.

"Have you told Wade?" I asked her and she shook her head no.

"May I borrow your phone?" I asked her and she handed me her phone.

"Tell John that your alright, Carissa called him last night." She said and I nodded.

John POV

I was still a nervous wreck. I hadn't heard some anyone and I wanted to know if Cheyenne was alright. I was sitting on the balcony with Wade and Justin when my phone rang. I looked at it was Mom.

"Mom, how's Cheyenne?" I answered.

"I'm fine, babe." She said and I smiled.

"I'm so glad." I said and smiled. They guys noticed and I gave them a thumbs up; they seemed happy.

"Can I speak to Wade?" she asked me.

"Is everything alright?" I asked her. I heard her sighed, so I knew that something was up.

"She was slipped something too; she lost the baby." She said and I looked at Wade. I knew that he was going to be upset.

"Here he is; I love you." I said.

"Love you too, John." She said and I handed Wade the phone.

"Hey girl, hope your better." Wade said with a smile.

I sighed as his smile fell and I knew that he was going to be pissed.

"Thanks, Cheyenne, take care of her." He said and closed the phone. He handed it to me as he stood up.

"Wade, calm down." I said as me and Justin stood up.

He was walking towards the door when Dad walked out. Wade grabbed him by the collar and pushed him against the wall.

"Did you have anything to do with Cheyenne and Carissa getting poisoned?" he asked Dad and Dad looked shocked that he was being asked that.

"Wade, let him go." I said.

"No, shut up John, I want to know if you had someone slip them something so that they would get sick and Carissa would lose the baby?" he screamed at him.

"Wade, I didn't have anything to do with that… I didn't like the situation, but I would never do that to you." Dad said and Wade let him go before stomping inside.

"She lost it?" Dad asked me and I nodded.

"Cheyenne just told him." I said and he sighed.

"Go home, boys." He said and I nodded.

I told Justin to stay and see his family and friends while I went to pack. Wade was already packing.

"We are leaving in 30 minutes." I said and he looked at me. He had tears in his eyes.

"Tell me what you really think?" he asked me.

"I don't think that Dad did it, but I do know that we will find out who will." I promised him as I hugged him.

We left and I couldn't wait to get home. I wanted Cheyenne in my arms.

Phil POV

They released Cheyenne to go home and they were going to keep Carissa for one night. Heath and I were going to take Cheyenne home to make sure that she was alright. I knew what Kelly had told me and it sucked. I really wanted Cheyenne to be my own.

I carried her to bed and laid her down. She smiled at me as she kicked off her shoes.

"Thanks, Phil." She said and I kissed her forehead. I looked at her she was so beautiful. I covered her up and went to the living room.

"Randy wants you, so I'll stay with her." He said and I nodded.

"Be back later." I said as I walked out. I wasn't happy with Randy right now.

**A/N: Will Cheyenne tell anyone what Kelly told her? Will they figure out that it was Kelly?**


	36. Awake

**A/N: I only own Carissa and Cheyenne**

**Thank you to my muse Miamitravel.**

**miamitravel & Jodie54- Thank you for continuing to review. It really means a lot to me. **

John POV

We got back and I went to the girls flat while Wade went to the hospital. I was thankful that Cheyenne was alright and I felt bad for Wade. He really wanted a family with Carissa.

I walked in and Heath was asleep on the couch. Phil was asleep in the chair; I walked back to her room and she was sleeping on the bed. She smiled in her sleep and I smiled; I carefully laid down next to her. I gathered her in my arms and kissed her forehead.

I fell asleep and woke up to someone calling my name.

"John?" someone said and I looked at Cheyenne; she was still asleep. I looked at the door and Mark was in the doorway.

"Yeah?" I whispered.

"Wade's coming over; they kicked him out of the hospital. He went ballistic." He said and I sighed. I kissed Cheyenne's head before getting up and walked out to the living room. Heath was awake and Phil had just left.

"Hey, thanks." I said and he waved it off.

"Just buy me breakfast." He said and I laughed.

I gave Mark some money and he left to get Heath, Cheyenne, me, Wade, and Phil some food. Phil was leaving to get Wade.

"She still out?" Heath asked me and I nodded.

"I'm just glad that she is still alive… I can't believe that someone would do that to us." I said and he sighed.

"I know, but hey, your mom won't let them get away." He said and I smirked. I knew that he was right; Mom wouldn't le this one go.

Wade POV

Phil came and got me; I was glad that he showed up. I wanted to kill someone. The doctors weren't very helpful and Carissa was still out. They had her in a slight coma so they could make sure they got everything form the miscarriage.

"How's Cheyenne?" I asked Phil as he got closer to the flat.

"Probably still out of it." He said and I nodded.

I got there and sat down at the table with John and Heath. Phil sat down as Mark came back with breakfast. I started eating and really didn't even want food.

"So, what happened?" John finally asked me.

"The doctors weren't helping, Carissa is still asleep, and they have no idea who did it… so I lost it." I said and he nodded.

"Don't pull anymore me's." John said and we were laughing.

I was sitting there when I heard someone moving around. I looked up to see Cheyenne walking out of her room. John got up and kissed her.

"Hey, I missed you." She said and he smiled at her.

They sat down, John in the chair, and Cheyenne in his lap, and started to eat. Cheyenne leaned over and hugged me.

"She is strong; she will be fine." She said and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks, Chy." I said.

We sat around there because I wasn't allowed back at the hospital and Cheyenne was still really weak. They weren't going to release Carissa until tomorrow at least.

Cheyenne POV

I was glad that John and Wade were back; I had missed John. I knew that Wade was upset about Carissa. I wasn't happy about it, and I knew that she was going to flip when she found out that she lost the baby. She had just accepted it and was almost excited.

John and Wade went to their flat, Phil went to meet Randy for business, and I went to the hospital with Heath. They didn't want me going anywhere by myself; I was fine, but still weak.

I walked in and sat down by Carissa. I took her hand and looked at her. She was pale and had stuff hooked up everywhere. I sighed as I sat there.

"I wish you could wake up; Wade is miserable since you are in here." I said as I put my face on the bed.

"Well, maybe he shouldn't throw fits." She whispered and my head shot up.

"You heard that earlier?" I asked her as she looked at me.

"He is the one that woke me out of this." She said and I smiled at her.

"Chy?" she asked me after a minute.

"Yeah, sis." I said.

"Did I lose the baby?" she asked me in a shaky voice.

"Yeah, Risa, I'm sorry." I said and she started to cry. I ended up sitting on the bed with her as she cried. She finally calmed down and looked at me.

"How did Diane take all of this?" she asked me.

"She is pretty livid." I said and she laughed.

"She was pissed when they hurt you, so I could only imagine how bad it was when I got hit with it." She said and I nodded.

Carissa POV

I was glad to see Cheyenne and we convinced the doctors that I could go home that night. I was glad and we hadn't told the guys. Heath knew because he was helping up and Mark was the driver.

We got to the flat and I was glad to be back. Wade and John were on their way because Cheyenne needed to talk to them. I just wanted to see Wade. I was laying on the couch and Cheyenne was laying on the other couch when the guys walked in. Wade picked me up and kiss me the moment he saw me; I was so glad to be in his arms again.

"How did you get out?" he asked me and I looked at Cheyenne.

"We are very convincing." She said and they were laughing at us.

We sat up and talked for a long time before Wade carried me back to my room. He was going to stay tonight; I knew that John would. He sat me on the bed and fell onto it next to me.

"I'm sorry this happened to you." He said and kissed me.

"I'm sorry that I lost the baby." I whispered and he pulled me into his arms.

"It's not your fault." He said as I felt tears running down my face.

Randy POV

I knew that Cheyenne and Carissa were out of the hospital and they guys came back from South Africa. I was sitting in my flat when there was a knock on the door. I opened it to find Kelly; I moved and let her in.

"What do you want?" I asked her.

"I have no idea what to do if they find out that I slipped them something." She said and I sighed. I was the one who had given it to her. I didn't know that she was going to give them that many doses.

"They won't, so just calm down." I said and she sighed.

"But, you driving them apart from the guys backfired because I think that they are closer now." I said and she nodded.

"Yeah, I am just about to give up… they love them. I need to find someone and move on." She said.

"But that's not fun." Phil said as he came downstairs. She smiled at him and I laughed at what he had said… he was right.

"What else can we do?" I asked him.

"Look, I'm out of this… whatever you two do is your own business." Kelly said as she left.

I looked at Phil; he wanted Cheyenne as bad as I wanted Carissa. I just needed to find a way to get them away form the guys.

**A/N: Will Phil and Randy come up with a plan? Will Kelly confess to her brothers?**


	37. Awful Truths

**A/N: I only own Carissa and Cheyenne**

**Thank you to my muse Miamitravel.**

**gabreila-manning, miamitravel & Jodie54- Thank you for the reviews!**

Cheyenne POV

I was at the palace that night with John, Wade, and Carissa. We stayed with the guys last night, but Diane was insistent that we stay at the palace incase anything else went wrong. I was sitting in the room while John was in the shower. I was half asleep when someone knocked on the door. I opened it to find Kelly on the other side.

"Hey." I said and she sighed.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Sure, what's up?" I asked her as she pulled me towards the other rooms.

"I feel horrible about what happened… I need to tell you that Randy isn't going to let Wade and Carissa be happy." She said and I sighed.

"Was he in on this?" I asked her.

"Yes, he gave me the drugs that I slipped you two." She said and I got ready to say something.

"What?" a voice boomed and we turned to see Diane standing there. Kelly hide behind me and I looked at Diane.

"You are the one? Kelly, how dare you." Diane said as she came towards us.

"Wait, Diane, calm down. She feels bad and she told me about it when I was in the hospital." I said and Diane glared at Kelly.

"I should cut you off you little selfish whore." Diane said and I was shocked at how she was talking to her daughter.

"There isn't a need to be that mean; we are both fine." I said as I heard someone step out of their room. It was Carissa and she came down to where we were.

"Is everything alright?" she asked and I got ready to say something when Diane cut her off.

"This is who poisoned you." Diane said as she grabbed Kelly. Carissa sighed and looked at me.

"Why am I not surprised?" she said and I looked at her.

"She feels bad." I said.

"Why are you sticking up for her?" Carissa asked me.

"Because she said that she was sorry; we aren't dead, no harm. Yes, you lost a child, but you didn't even know how you felt about it." I snapped at Carissa and she glared at me.

"That's not the point." She said and I threw up my hands.

"What's wrong?" Wade asked as he and John, who had heard the commotion, came out of the rooms.

"Your sister is the one who poisoned your fiancés." Diane said and I couldn't help, but feel bad for Kelly.

Wade looked pissed and John was shocked.

"How could you?" Wade asked her.

"I wasn't thinking." Kelly pleaded; we all knew that they both had bad tempers.

"You are an idiot." John said to her and I felt really bad for her.

"Look, this isn't helping the situation. Yes, she fucked up. She realizes it and is sorry." I said.

"How are you so calm?" John asked me.

"Because she told me when I woke up in the hospital." I said and they all looked at me in shock.

"You knew?" Carissa asked me.

"Yes, I knew… she was very upset and told me everything." I said and Diane glared at Kelly.

"I still can't believe that you would do that… you almost killed them." Wade hissed at her.

"But she didn't kill us." I added.

"She killed my child." Wade roared and I snapped.

"You know what asshole… she killed mine too. I was pregnant too; I was just trying to let you and Carissa have your own moment." I snapped and John looked at me.

"You were?" he asked me.

"I was 6 weeks along." I said as he looked at me.

"How far along were you?" John asked Carissa.

"8 weeks." She mumbled and Wade sighed.

"I just can't forgive you." Wade said to Kelly and Diane glared at her.

"We will finish this in the morning." Diane said and she dragged Kelly off.

"Come on, we aren't done talking." John said as we all walked into the room. Wade and Carissa were following us.

Wade POV

I was so mad at Kelly and I couldn't believe that Cheyenne was also pregnant. I didn't understand how she wasn't more upset.

"You were pregnant?" Carissa asked her and she nodded. John was staring at her in disbelief.

"Why didn't you say anything?" John asked her.

"Because I didn't want to tell you until I was sure. I was sure in the hospital when they told me I had lost it." she said and John sat on the bed.

"Thank you for not telling us what Kelly said." I said and Cheyenne glared at me.

"She was upset and she knew that you would react this way. You are always an asshole when it comes to these problems." Cheyenne told me.

"Maybe because I am aware of the severity of it." I snapped back and Carissa sat next to John.

"I am well aware of it, you aren't the one who carries the child. I know exactly how I feel and what I miss." She snapped at me.

"It's not like you have to do anything except stick your useless dick into…" she was saying when I lost it. I backhanded her. I realized what I had done when John tackled me to the ground.

Carissa POV

I couldn't believe that I had just watched my fiancé backhand my cousin. I pulled her out of the room as John pounced on Wade for hitting Cheyenne. I helped her to her room and told Mark I needed the doctor. I grabbed a wet cloth and pressed it to Cheyenne's face. I knew that Wade had probably knocked her dizzy.

The doctor came in later and said that it would just turn into a nasty bruise. He told her to stay awake for at least an hour to make sure the dizziness went away. I was sitting on the bed with her when John came running in there.

"Are you alright?" he asked her as he caressed her cheek.

"I'll be fine." She said and I sighed. I didn't know that Wade had to in him to hit a girl; it scared me.

"John, I need to talk to Carissa." She said after a few minutes. He looked at her and then me; He hugged me and slipped out of the room.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it Risa… it's been a hard day." She said and I started bawling.

"It scares me." I finally admitted and she was rubbing my back.

"I know, but he loves you and wouldn't hurt you." she tried to reassure me.

"Can I stay in here tonight?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I will have Mark tell John to stay in another room." She said.

"Sorry." I said.

"Don't apologize… Risa, you always come first." She said and I nodded.

We stayed up and watched TV. Cheyenne fell asleep after taking some pain medicine and I was still up. I was thinking about everything… I couldn't get the image of Wade hitting Cheyenne out of my head. What if he did that to me?

**A/N: Will Carissa and Wade make it? **


	38. Happy Lives

**A/N: I only own Carissa and Cheyenne**

**Thank you to my muse Miamitravel.**

**gabreila-manning, miamitravel & Jodie54- Thank you for the reviews! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, read, and helped me out during this story. I hope that you liked it. Thanks for the 100+ reviews!**

Cheyenne POV

I woke up in the middle of the night and Carissa was standing outside on the balcony. I walked out there and she looked at me. She had tears streaking down her face and I pulled her in for a hug.

"Everything will be ok, I promise." I said and she nodded.

I talked to Carissa about everything and we finally left the palace around 3 am. Mark took us back and told no one that we had left. I was having déjà vu, but I knew that Carissa had every right to be scared of Wade. I still couldn't believe that he had done that either. I just hoped that she didn't lose him if that's what really made her happy.

Wade POV

I got up and went to the room that Carissa and Cheyenne had been sleeping in; they weren't in there. The room was pristine like no one had ever been there. I ran to where John was and looked in there; Cheyenne wasn't in there. I woke him up and he looked at me.

"What the hell?" he asked me.

"They are gone." I said and he sighed.

We threw on clothes and went to their flat. I banged on the door and Cheyenne opened it.

"We thought you all had gone back to America." John said and she moved to let us in. I went straight to Carissa's room and she wasn't there. I knew that I had fucked up.

"Where is she?" I asked Cheyenne and she handed me an envelope. I tore it open and found the ring, plus a note.

_Wade, _

_I can't do it… I thought a could, but I can't. I love you, but I can't deal with the pressures, the problems, the threats, and now, your temper. I love you, but you need someone who can deal with anything. I can't… I'm sorry. _

_Carissa_

I looked at Cheyenne and then back at the note.

"She's really gone?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah, she left this morning." Cheyenne said and I was angry. John knew it and pushed Cheyenne towards her room.

"Calm down." John said.

"No, she left me! I loved her gave her everything, and she left me." I said and John nodded.

"I know, and I know how you feel, but I'm sure that if you two talk then you can work it out." I said and he stomped towards the door, went out, and slammed it shut. I sighed as I walked to Cheyenne's room. She was sitting on the bed and I looked at her.

"I'm sorry that he hit you." I said and kissed her.

Carissa POV

I left Cheyenne and London 4 years ago. I only went back once and that was because of her wedding to John. She was destined to be a princess… I wasn't. I just wanted Wade to be happy and me to slip back into the mass of everyone else on the planet. I didn't want to be anyone special or important. I didn't have the aspirations to change the world, cure cancer, or anything like that. I just wanted to be happy and have a family.

I watched Wade self-destruct on the news. He married Layla and divorced her only a year later. I still talked to Cheyenne everyday and I knew that she and John were expecting a child any day now.

"I'm so happy; I can't wait to meet my nephew." I told her over Skype.

"I can't wait to meet my niece." She said and I smiled.

I had just found out that I was pregnant and my husband couldn't be more excited. I was almost done skyping when he walked into the room.

"I can't believe that you haven't popped yet." He told Cheyenne as he sat down beside me.

"She's close." John said as he smiled at me. I usually only Skyped with Cheyenne, but John decided to join us today. I liked my brother-in-law and was glad that he had treated Cheyenne well.

"Any chance you will move back here for the baby?" John asked us.

"Nah, I like America and I want the baby to be born here." He said and I smiled at him.

"Congrats, we gotta go; lunch with the Queen." Cheyenne said and I laughed.

"Love you two." I said.

"Love you." she said and we finished skyping.

I smiled when I felt him nuzzle my neck with his nose.

"I love you, Carissa." He whispered.

"I love you too, Randy." I said as I kissed him.

John POV

I couldn't believe how life had turned out and changed since I met Cheyenne. We had three kids and I was now King and she was my perfect Queen. I loved her with everything I had and I just wished that Wade had the same. Wade died two years ago in a motorcycle wreck; he had gone downhill once he lost Carissa. I had even gone to Texas to beg her to come back, but in the end… she was right. He never deserved her.

Carissa and Randy were living in Arlington, Tx with two kids. I never saw Randy settling down, but I just realized that we were all wrong about him. He ended up being better for Carissa than Wade had been.

I was just glad that a trip to forget girls turned out to be the one where I accidentally met future royalty.

**A/N: The End**


End file.
